Outcast
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Renesmee is a "freak" compared to her "normal" high school classmates, can a new friend help her see differently of her self? Or will her new Spanish teacher show her that she's the right kind of perfect. AU *FINISHED*
1. Toss It In The Incinerator

_Somebody else, 'Round everyone else _

_Watchin' your back like you can't relax _

_Tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool._

(_Renesmee's POV_)

". . . was eighteen when he entered the army. The day after he graduated from high school, he was drafted. It was 1950 and the United States had just entered the Korean War. So, Joe was immediately sent to boot camp and was running drills in Georgia four days after he had signed up. After about three months of basic training and several other activities around the camp, he was sent on a boat to South Korea. After several days of travel, he landed in a port about ten miles south of Seoul. But, he never would have guessed how much being in this country would change him." Mrs. Calus said to AP history class i was in, I rolled my eyes and tapped my pencil on my desk.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Carlie, so do you like, totally mind?" the girl in front of me said, as she spun around and glared full on at me. I smirked at her and tapped my pencil some more.

"Fuck off, Morgan." I whispered to her. She scoffed and turned around to listen to the fifty something year old teacher.

It had probably been repeated about a few trillion times by every teenager in the whole entire fucking world, but high school is hell. It was made to ruin happy kids lives, to turn them into freaks, It stole your morals, it made you change your mind about everything. It took my soul away, pun intended. If the teachers gave a shit about their pupils, they wouldn't allow any of what just happened to me, happen.

If anyone, gave a damn then it would be nice. High school would be . . . easy. But It's not, it's like you're at war, you against everyone and everything, even sometimes against yourself. They give you rule to follow, take away your freedom.

Have this many friends.

Never be alone.

Tell me your problems.

No, You can't go to the bathroom.

Do this problem.

Solve this equation.

Don't text in class.

Pay attention.

Do your homework.

Don't talk to your friends during class.

Don't bully.

Read this book.

Express how you feel about this book.

Tell me what you think.

Don't lie.

No, not really what you think.

Just tell me what I think.

Yes?

No?

F = Failure.

Leave all of your dreams and hopes behind, those who enter this hell hole. Yeah, thanks for warning me, could've sent a warning call, but you also could engraved on the front walk. Oh really, you're giving me a pamphlet about high school? Gee thanks. Let's read it, shall we?

Forget your dreams, check your morals, change your opinions, and convictions and leave them at the door so we can toss em' in the incinerator.

New ones will be sent or passed out to you as soon as you step through those doors.

Well, this is my advice;

_Fuck_ that.

Normalcy isn't sports jerseys and ribbons in your hair, short skirts or big muscles. It's being _human_, not a prissy-stuck up snob, or a dumb jock who does steroids to make them selves look good.

But, you're a freak if you have stripe through your hair or a ring in your lip. If you wear colorful clothes, like purple pants. That's a freak in _their _book, the prissy-stuck up snobs and you'll be disregarded from their perfect "system" they've created, the one where the freaks are out-casted.

Bullshit, a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

But if you ask them, they'll play the innocent card and pretend that they are nice, and sweet. Not demonic bitches, who try to kill you with their words that stab at you like swords.

"Ah, Mr. Clearwater is it? Well, Uh . . . you can take your seat next to . . . _Carlie_." she said my name like it was poison to her tongue,

"Sweet, thanks Mrs. Calus. You sat me down next to a hot girl, your the best." I looked up at him like he was absolutely insane. He'll get pushed out of the system if he keeps it up. But then I noticed what he was wearing, Red skinny jeans, sagged a bit and a nice black V-neck. His copper skin was vibrant against the colors. His height and serious muscle's were a plus along with his cropped black hair and shinning white smile.

I nearly squeaked when he sat next to me, he was so huge compared to me.

"I can't believe you sit back here all alone, this the class you text in?" he said quietly, his eyes burning hole into mine. Whatcha looking for? My none existent soul?

What?

"Uh, I sat back here on purpose, so I wouldn't have to sit with the prissy kids." I replied dryly and started to tap two pencils on the desk, making a fairly nice beat that could be resembled to drumming.

"You play the drums?" he asked casually, not paying a damn bit of attention; just like me.

"Eh, I have a nice set back home, but I only mess around with em'. My dad's a music fanatic. Killer piano player, though. But, classical isn't my style. I like hip - hop, rap...you know." I shrugged and kept the beat up I was making with the pencils. I began to tap my foot along to it too.

"I prefer good ol' rock and roll."

Hah, figures.

"Hmm, Rock and Roll is a waste of time, Metal compared to that dominates. Along with Alternative. Ever hear of Anberlin? Their stuff is deep." I replied casually.

"So, whatcha doing in Ontario?" he asked me, forgetting about my slight crude remark.

"Uh, my - er _brothers _and_ sisters_ went to this school when they were younger. And when it came my time to start school as a freshman, we decided to come back here." I shrugged and started up a different beat with my pencils, hoping he would believe me.

"Decided to come back? What's that s'possed to mean?" he asked curiously, did I let to much slip? Eh . . .

"They left after they all graduated, and then they uh - brought me into the family and after sixteen years, we came back and now I'm at this school here in Ontario." nice save. At least you remembered part of the story they gave you to feed the poor, insignificant humans.

"Oh, mind me asking what your name is?" he asked me, curiosity will kill you honey, did you know that?

"Re - Carlie. It's just Carlie."

retard, way to almost blow it.

"Seth Clearwater," he smirked and looked at my body.

"Take a picture, it'll last you longer." I rolled my eyes and started packing my things up.

"Nah, but you have a last name? They're kind of important." he smiled, and I shrugged.

I sighed, and gave him my 'last name'; "Masen."

"Carlie Masen? Well, Carl's, It was nice meeting you, by the way. I'll see you at lunch." He winked and got up just as the bell rung, I followed a mob of kids out the door and went to my next class.

Here I come Spanish class.


	2. Mr Black and Mr White

_This seems so complicated, _

_this life is over-rated, _

_I want to leave, _

_I want to leave this place _

_Cause I don't like this one bit, _

_so sick and tired of the same old shit - I want to leave._

(_Renesmee's POV-_)

" . . . Freak . . . "

" . . . Weirdo . . . "

" . . . Physco . . ." hmm, That's a new one.

I rolled my eyes and entered the Spanish room, I dumped my things on a desk way in the back of the room. I looked up at the teachers desk, he's new . . . he was writing his name on the board.

Mr. Black.

Hah, Like Mr. Black and Mr. White from that cartoon I used to watch when I was little. He turned around and looked at me, our eyes locked and I went ridged. I felt . . . safe. My fingers twitched a bit, tingles went down my spine. I dropped my gaze from the incredibly handsome new teacher and sat down.

"Uh, What happened to Mrs. Vanders?" I asked shyly, class doesn't start for a good eight minuets, People wouldn't start coming to class until the bell rung. His blue dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his nice lighter blue tie with intricate designs looked nice against his copper skin. His jet black hair was short and cropped, but still a little shaggy and his white teeth were brighter than pearls.

He looks a lot like Seth, maybe their brothers . . . no. Never mind, Seth's last name is Clearwater; not Black.

He shrugged, "Beats me, she just up and quit." he chuckled softly, my lips twitched. He fiddled with some things on his desk, I watched as his biceps flexed through his shirt every time he moved an item, or picked something up.

"Oh . . ." I bit my bottom lip and continued to gawk at him. His eyes met mine for a second before he broke into a huge grin, I looked down and let my hair curtain my bright red cheeks.

It was silent for a few moments,

"Yeah, so just warning you first hand. I know Spanish, but I'm not the best at speaking it." he laughed softly, trying to lighten up the situation as he walked over to me.

_Breath. Breath. Breath. Exhale. Breath._

"Ye-yeah, I uh-uh don't either . . . " I replied, focusing on my breathing, and not his amazing body.

"I see, that's why you have the highest grade in here . . . Miss. Masen is it?" He flashed me a dazzling smile and I forgot how to breath, once again. He leaned against the table in front of me, so his whole body was facing mine. Oh god, bad idea Mr. Black, I might jump you.

"I uh - um . . . well - " I stuttered a bit more and let out a sigh, way to look like an idiot Renesmee. "I learned it growing up - so I . . . I don't have to pay attention in class." I mustered out a barley coherent sentence, he laughed again.

"I hope you pay attention, cause now half your grade in here will be all about focusing in my class," He got up, winked and went back to writing some Spanish plurals on the board.

Oh trust me, I'll pay attention. When it's your lips that are speaking, that is.

What the hell am I thinking? He's a teacher, for Christ's sake Resnesmee! Get a grip!

Everyone came inside right as the bell rung and the prissy-stuck up snobs were giggling and whispering about our new teacher. A strange, jealous feeling rose up in my chest as they talked about him. I didn't want them to talk about him; I didn't want them to even know about him. I couldn't explain why, but I just . . . didn't. I shifted in my chair as they began to discuss how gorgeous he was. I squeezed my eyes shut. I never got jealous over anything or anyone, it just . . . isn't my nature. And of all people to get upset over - is my new teacher.

My _teacher_.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, hello everyone . . . my names Mr. Black, and I'm your new Spanish teacher. Now please put up with me this year, I know Spanish very well but I'm still not good with the speaking part." He laughed, and so did everyone else.

"Well, like I told Carlie moments ago, half your grade will be paying attention. So, I'd advise to do that and not fall asleep." He walked up to some sleazy kid and kicked his chair leg. The kid, who was named Max, jolted up.

"I'm also the new coach for the hockey team, Phillip and Jason already know that though," He looked at the two jocks in this class. "The whole team's been practicing very hard." Phil and Jason nodded their head and smirked.

Dumb asses.

"Mr. Black, I have a very important question." Morgan Condors said, in a voice that sounded like she was attempting to be uh . . . sexy. I bit back my laughter when I saw Mr. Black go ridged,

"Uh - er . . . Okay." he said, he started to look like he was gonna puke. Damn, that's rough.

"Well, do you have any . . . extra credit stuff I could possibly . . . do? Maybe staying after school and helping you clean the board?" she asked, in that weird voice again. I snorted out loud, and she looked back at me with anger.

"Oh sorry, continue on trying to hit on our new teacher, I didn't mean to interrupt." I smiled at her and Mr. Black looked completely appalled,

"Just shut up freak, no one like you anyways." She spun back around and looked back at Mr. Black. His hands were gripping the back of his chair,

"Miss. Condors, would you mind heading down to the office to speak with the principle?" Mr. Black asked in a deep voice, shit he was mad.

"Uh, why?" she said, sounding dumber by the second.

"Just go," he whispered, sounding very pissed and fed up. She picked up her stuff slowly, by bending down in front of him to grab her bag,

"Morgan, Stop being a whore. You tried this last year with another teacher, and you got suspended." I said blankly to her. She glared daggers at me right before she sauntered out of the room. Her sauntering looked more like harsh limping, but whatever.

"Carlie, I'd like to have a word with you outside, everyone else, start reading the text book or something." he walked out of the room, I scooted my chair back slowly and I followed him quietly.

"Sorry . . . " I said to him. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was starring at me with concern.

"No need to be sorry, she is a whore." He laughed a bit, and I looked at him for a second with my mouth gaping open.

I stuttered a bit before forming a coherent sentence, "Yeah well, it's Morgan." I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"What did she mean when she said no one likes you anyways?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

"Eh, I don't have many friends. But, it's fine with me. I'd rather have no friends then be friends with girls like her." I laughed and looked at his face, his eyebrows knitted together like he was confused.

"I wouldn't see why you don't have many friends, you seem pretty chill." He chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Well, I found a new friend today, Seth Clearwater ring any bells? Are you two related? 'Cause you look an awful lot alike." I leaned against the wall and stared at him.

"He's my . . . cousin, so that's why he looks like me . . . except he dresses sort of . . . crazy." Mr. Black shook his head in laughed.

"I dress crazy too," I defended Seth, anger starting to bubble up inside of me.

"Good crazy, not bad crazy." he said as he smiled,

"Oh, well okay." I smiled and started walking back towards the door to the classroom with Mr. Black following.

I took my seat and Mr. Black started speaking about masculine and feminine plurals. I watched him the entire time, and he noticed, Because his eyes were locked with mine most of the period.

"There will a a small quiz on Monday to see if you all were even paying attention." he smiled and everyone groaned. "Alright, well now I know most of you weren't paying attention . . ." He chuckled a bit and sat down at his seat just as the bell rang, and everyone hurried out the door to get to lunch.

"Uh, yeah have a good day everyone . . . " he said at the last minuet. I laughed and started packing my things up when Seth popped into the room.

"Carlie! Boo! What's up?" he asked with a stupid smirk on his face,

"Shut up Seth, you're a new kid and I could easily ditch you. Leaving you with no friends forever." I replied, as I walked past him and towards the door. "Bye Mr. Black, see you on Monday!" I said over my shoulder, Seth jogged to catch up with me.

"Way to leave me, you hoe." I rolled my eyes and went to my locker.

"Yeah well, I'm a hoe, You're a hoe. So, I guess this means we're from Idaho." I said, he kept a straight face for about five seconds before he began laughing. I smirked and I entered my lockers combination, opened it, shoved my stuff in there and then grabbing my lunch. Seth slammed my locker shut and stared at me expectantly.

"We're not going to the cafeteria." he said bluntly, I shoved him aside and started walking towards the cafeteria's entrance.

"Oh no, no, no. We're gonna go eat with Mr. Black. A.K.A my cousin, Jake." he pulled me along with him and into Mr. Black's room.

"Seth . . . what are you doing in here, isn't it your lunch period?" Mr. Black said, with puzzlement clearly written on his face.

"Yep, But you're all lonely in here so we're gonna sit in here for lunch." Seth shrugged and made himself comfortable in Mr. Black's desk chair.

I hopped up on a desk and faced Mr. Black, he laughed at us and began writing something on the bored in Spanish.

"I'm not lonely, I was perfectly at ease." he turned around and smiled at me, his white teeth shinning nicely against his copper skin, I bit my bottom lip and looked down, a blush turning my cheeks a light shade of pink.

"So Jake, You still fixing my car? I don't like riding to school with you. I don't like school period, but whatever." Seth leaned back in the chair and ended up falling straight out of it. I looked at him for a second and began laughing hysterically.

"That's earns you an F for trying to look cool, man." Mr. Black said while laughing.

"Yeah well, shut up." Seth mumbled while he stood up and brushed himself off.

I laughed a little more and calmed my self down, "So uh, Mr. Black - " He turned around and looked at me weird.

"Seriously, call me Jacob or Jake outside of class, I hate when people call me Mr. Black. It's just weird. Makes me feel like I'm my father." I smiled at his sour expression,

"Anyways, _Jacob_. Why are you a teacher?" his smile grew bigger when I said his name, and then it turned into a frown.

"Well, I was just the coach for the hockey team, but then they needed a Spanish teacher so I just took the job," he chuckled and started writing on the board again. I took my chance to look at his back, and how well defined it looked even under his shirt.

"Ah, I see." I said casually. I crossed my ankles and stared at my black beat up converse.

"So you brought lunch, and you don't eat it?" Seth said with a weird look on his face. "Food is like, the God in my world. How can you just let it sit there?" he asked me with an ashamed look on his face.

I rolled my eyes and threw my lunch bag at him. "I just bring it to make my parents stop nagging me, I don't eat at school." I laughed and looked back down at my shoes.

"Whatever, whoa! This is good! What is it?" Seth asked with a mouth full of food.

"You'll have to ask my mom, she made it." I shrugged and hopped off the desk.

"Yeah well, okay. Oh by the way, you're going to come over to me and Jake's house tonight to learn what real music is." Seth said smugly,

"Real music? Hah!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm ditching the rest of the day. You in?" I asked Seth as I looked at Mr. Black wearily.

He snorted when he caught me staring at him. "I won't tell!" he said as he held his pinky out for a pinky swear.

I pinky sweared him, and even if it was just our pinkys touching, I felt sparks, and warmth, which I don't ever feel because of my high temperature. He noticed it too, I know it. He had to have felt those sparks.

He frowned when I pulled my hand away.

"Well, C'mon Seth. We better get going before lunch is over." I motioned for Seth to follow me after one more glance at Mr. Bl - er at Jacob.

I walked down the hallway quickly with Seth having to jog to keep up with me. "You like my cousin. I know it!" I looked at Seth and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh, No. He's my - my teacher." I said quickly. "He's probably like, thirty-something." I started walking again,

"He's actually . . . uh - twenty four?" Seth said, even though it came out like a question.

"Why do you care whether or not I - I like him?" I stuttered, I got like this when I was nervous.

"Because, you're my friend and he's like my brother. I want him to be happy, and now that I think about it, it looks like you'll make him happy."

"I could never, He's my teacher!" I nearly screeched when we walked out of the doors of this hell hole. "Just because I find him attractive doesn't mean I like him, retard."

"So?" He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

_Seth, You're an idiot. _He let go of my hand and stepped back. "What - what was that?" He asked in disbelief.

Ah, shit.


	3. I Like It

**Hey! It's me, lol. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really get me all excited and stuff. I know it's lame but It's just a nice feeling knowing people are reading this story! So thank you so, so much. I'm writing this at 6:00 in the a.m. I know I'm crazy but, the reason I'm up is because i had a horrible asthma attack and allergic reaction. The EMT's just left, but of all days, did it have to be on New Years Eve? Of course it did, Because I'm always getting sick. ): Anyways, continue with the story (:**

**Oh and...HAPPY MOTHER FUCKING NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

* * *

_You're like a bullet girl, to my heart_

_You're like a very far shooting star_

_The very thing that I need_

_Look at how you get to me_

_(Renesmee's POV-)_

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about, Seth?" I spun back around and walked faster to my car, he ran after me and blocked me from getting into the drivers side of my car.

"What was that?" he asked softly, his eyes burned with curiosity

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" I said loudly, shoving him to the ground so I could get in my car. Just as I began closing the door, Seth grabbed it and flung it back open.

"Just tell me, that the thing with your hands? Where-where I heard your damn thoughts - IN MY MIND!" he half yelled, I flinched back into my seat.

"I don't know what it is, okay?" I played the stupid act, no way I could tell him my secret. "I've been able to do it since I was little, It's just . . . I don't know what it is, or how to control it." I put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

I'm glad Rosalie taught me how to act.

"Oh, Carlie . . . sorry I shouted . . . it just freaked me out." he crouched down to my level and pulled my hands away from my face, "Let's go to Jake's place and we can listen to some music, okay?"

"Alright." I said dryly as he shut my door and got into the passenger side of my car. Once I started the car and left the parking lot, Seth just kept apologizing over and over again.

"Okay, Seth I get it, I'm fine. You hardly yelled, I'd be upset too." I rolled my eyes and took the turns he told me to make.

"I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, and - turn right on this street - anyways, I normally don't get mad about anything." he said, with a tone that sounded remorseful.

I sighed and tried to keep my attitude at bay. "Seth. Just shut up, you told me this about thirty times already."

"I know and I'm sor - "

I cut him off with my voice sounding sharp, "Say it again and I'll cut you dick off. Got it?"

"Uh, please don't and okay. Sor - sorrow. I feel sorrow for that uh, dead tree?" He said while looking at me with a scared expression on his face.

"Yeah okay, what's your house number?" I asked after a few minuets of silence.

"Er . . . 86?" I looked over at him with annoyance. How did he not know his house number?

I drove a little more and pulled into a driveway.

"Yeah, number 86." Seth said proudly and hopped out of my silver Lamborghini Reventon.

I opened my door and grabbed my bag while shutting the door, Seth climbed up the porch steps and opened the door, I followed him at my own pace and shut the door when I was inside. The house was beautiful, oak floors and cream walls, long cream couches and brown pillows. I walked into the next room and saw the oak dinning room table and chairs, then the stainless steel kitchen.

"Seth, you're house is so pretty . . . it's just so simple. Alic - Ali likes everything to be far from simple." I pressed my hand against the wood on the table, trying to distract him from my almost slip up. "So it's different, I like it." I announced,

"Jake did it all with some help of his sister, but he basically built this place." Seth shrugged and opened his fridge.

I looked at him with astonishment, "Built this place? Oh my gosh . . . "

"Yeah well . . . oh shit. We have little under a month until 2013. Wow. And to think everyone thought we were gonna die last year," Seth said with a scoff as he stared at the calender. "It's funny cause after this weeks, it's winter vacation - and I'm a new student so that means more time off for me!" he declared with a grin.

"Really? Huh." I hopped up on the counter and looked outside, It was snowing heavily. Seth noticed me starring at the snow, he must have mistaken my hatred for longing because he then started pulling me towards the back door.

"Outside, we are going outside and playing in the snow." Seth said happily as he dragged me outside into the almost blizzard. As the snow hit my face and hair, it melted immediately. Soon I felt like there was black down my face and my hair was turning curly.

Oh great, just great.

"SETH. LOOK AT ME, AH!" I screamed in frustration.

"Whoa . . . You have - "

I cut him off angrily. "Yes, I know. Now, You are to lead me to the nearest bathroom where I can wash my face off,"

He gave me a a look that says: really? and I nodded my head and he sighed. He pulled me inside and pointed to a bathroom down the hallway. I nearly ran inside and slammed the door shut. I clicked the lock and faced the mirror, Black and blue was running down my face like dried up ink water falls. I grabbed a towel and wet it, I rubbed every ounce of make up off my face and cursed when I realized I didn't bring my bag with me into the bathroom. I looked at my now very curly, bronze hair and growled, I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen where Seth was waiting.

"Carlie?" He asked in a dumb voice. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What?" I asked him while fishing around in my bag looking for my make up. "Damn it!" I said quietly and kept looking.

"You look - wow." He said as if he couldn't think of anything to say, yes Seth - I understand I look weird without make - up.

"Yeah, I know I look awful, but I have make up in here some - Aha! I found it!" I pulled the case filled with make up out and turned to walk back to the bathroom.

"Don't! Don't put any on, you look - you look nice without it." I turned around and gave him a sour look "I didn't know you had curly hair, it's pretty." He said, I snorted and turned around to be face to face with none other than Mr - Jacob - Fucking - Black.

Thanks for making me look like crap, Seth. Thanks a lot.

"Carlie?" Mr. Black asked in the same voice Seth just used. I groaned in frustration.

"What?" I asked a bit agitated, but the softness in his eyes made my tone turn breathy instead of agitated.

"You look . . . different. Without the make up and straight hair - I mean - but I uh . . . I like it." He gave me a big white smile and went over to set his bag on the table.

"Oh . . . okay." I couldn't help smiling just a tad bit. He liked me . . . looking natural. Like Renesmee. The old Renesmee, before . . . I cringed. I wasn't going to think of that.

I put the make up back in my bag and sat down at one of the chairs, I stared down at my vibrant blue skinny jeans, tight against my long leg's, which I inherited from my father, Edward. I'm around 5'10'' but I wish I was shorter.

"So Carlie, are you a freshman or sophomore?" Mr. Bla - I mean Jacob asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Junior, but I' just glad that I have just a little more than a year and five months left of that God awful place called school, then I'm out." I sighed in relief, This is my first time going through high school and I hate it, how has my family been repeating it over and over again? I wanted to bang my head on the table thinking about how hard it's going to be when I have to repeat it all.

"Well, just for you I'll be sure to try and make class go by quicker." Jacob said with a cute little smirk,

"Aw, how sweet." I rolled my eyes and pretended to be sarcastic, when in reality it made my heart swell with adoration.

"There's no food here, I'm going to get food - and I'm taking your car, Jake." Before Jacob could stop Seth, he had his keys and was running outside.

"He's such a - " Before he could say the word 'Freak', I cut him off by saying it myself, it'd hurt a lot less if it was coming from my mouth.

"Freak?" I said quietly, while looking at my shoes.

"No, he's such a Clearwater. Just like his dad, always making up stupid things to do something fun. I'm guessing he won't be back for a few hours 'cause he's gone snowboarding or something." Jacob said with a laugh, my jaw fell open and I stared at him.

A few hours in the house of my Spanish teacher, alone. Seth, Please come home before I rip his clothing off like a savage.

Oh God, this isn't good.

"Oh," I said as I bit my lower lip slightly, I looked up to see Jacob's eyes on my lips for a fraction of a millisecond.

"Yeah well, we could play scrabble." I looked at him and laughed a small laugh, he was to corny.

"Scrabble? Have you checked the date lately Hun? That's so like - 2007!" I cracked a smile and set my arms on the table,

"Scrabble is the best game invented." he said defensively, which made me laugh again.

"Oh come on, the fifth instalment of the Wii game system is! It's an Ipod, a computer, a camera, a game system and a movie player all in one! What is better than that!"

"That's a game _system_, sweet cheeks." he said as he rolled his sleeves up and washed his hands at the sink.

He called me sweet cheeks, aw. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Oh alright, well the Call Of Duty is the best game ever." I replied smugly, beat that Mr. Jacob - Sexy - Black! He turned off the faucet and dried his hands.

"Well, damn. A girl like you plays Call Of Duty?" He asked skeptically,

I smiled happily before answering, "Of course I do, I played Nazi Zombie's for a day straight, got to level six - hundred, twenty - four before my dad pulled the plug." I frowned and remembered when I was betting against Emmett, I bet him 1,000 dollars I would get to level five -hundred. And so since I passed that easily, he just gave me 1,624 dollars. It was a good day.

"I remember when my dad used to yell at me for playing a video game until midnight back when I was little," he chuckled sadly,

"Oh, well I bet you were tired in the morning?" I asked hesitantly,

"Nah, I was always wide awake and bouncing off the walls." he laughed a real laugh this time, so I just had to smile at that.

"I was a very stubborn kid, my uh, sisters like dressing me up. Ali and Rosie would spend all day giving me makeovers, my other sister uh - Izzy thought make up was pointless, she hates girly girl stuff."

He smiled at me, a warm smile that proved he was interested in hearing this. "I have two older sisters, they're twins - but they'd test their make up skills on me, and it normally went really bad." He laughed again, it was genuine and real. He was getting more comfortable talking about this stuff.

"I bet they're really nice," I said softly, while looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, they are. I haven't seen them in awhile - but Rachel is just like how my mom was. Motherly and all that nice shit - but Becca, well she's completely different. She left for Hawaii as soon as she turned eighteen and I haven't seen her since." he murmured sadly,

"Oh, Jacob . . . " I said as I stood up and walked quietly to him. He was leaning against one of the counters, he looked at me and for a second - and I though I saw his eyes begin to water.

I held my arms open in a gesture for a hug, he looked at me for a moment before he hugged me tightly. His warmth enveloping my whole body, it's probably not good to hug your teacher like this - especially if he's hot and you kind of like him - but I couldn't help it, I had to hug him.

I'm already in far to deep and I've known him for only a day, But why? Why did I feel like this?

"I'm sorry, I understand what it's like to not seem someone you love for so long, I haven't seen my grandpa since I was a baby, I miss him a lot." I whispered into his chest, his arms around me tightened just a bit before he released me.

"Thanks . . . I uh, haven't really hugged anyone in a while." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at me.

I shrugged my shoulders as if to say; no problem. "I give free hugs, so don't be afraid to ask for one." I said teasingly,

"Oh, well that's a good deal. I'll take you up on that offer sometime." he replied back, with a growing smile on his handsome face.

"I sure hope so." I gave him a small crocked grin, something else I also got from my dad as I sat down at the table again. Jacob came to sit in front of me,

"You've lived here you're whole life?" He asked,

I grimaced, "Eh, for the most part I have. I was born in the really dull small town, it was always storming and gross - well that's what my siblings said, so I take their word for it."

He smiled, "Sounds like where I grew up, but I grew up on the rez instead of the actual town." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Why'd you come here, of all places?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Needed a change in scenery,"

My eyebrow shot up in question. "This isn't much a change then." I said with a light laugh.

He shrugged, "At least it's different."

I nodded my head, "Do you like it here?"

He pondered for a few seconds, "It's okay, but it's growing on me." he said honestly.

"Growing on you? How?" I questioned, I leaned towards him a bit, my intentions were innocent though.

He smirked, "Certain reasons,"

I snorted, "You met a girl you're secretly falling madly in love with?" I asked sarcastically.

His face went serious, "Along those lines I guess." he mumbled,

I blinked a few times, "Well all be, my teacher has a girlyfraaand!" I said in a slightly harsh tone.

My hands balled into a fist under the people, my temper was about to flare and I didn't know why I would be so upset about this.

He frowned, "No, not at all. I just - it's hard to explain."

I gave him a look, "Friends with benefits?"

He shook his head vigorously, "I'll tell you some other time."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

You'll be telling me sooner rather than later, buddy boy. I dismissed our confusing conversation and moved on to talking about different things.


	4. Perfect?

**Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me smile (: I know this one's really, really short but tomorrow's my first day back to school and I wanted to get this out before then. Enjoy (:**

* * *

_Say what you mean _

_Tell me I'm right_

_ And let the sun rain down on me _

_Give me a sign I want to believe_

(_Renesmee's POV-_)

"Oh come on, I so just kicked your ass! Wii Party: 5 is a rip off!" Seth said as he pouted.

I laughed and looked over at Jacob who was lounging on the couch, "Jake, who won?" I asked while batting my eyelashes. He smiled and then sighed,

"Sorry Seth, but Carlie so just won, man." Jacob gave me a big smile and I clapped my hands together.

"HA - HA. I win!"

"Oh come on! Seriously Jake? She totally influenced your mind by doing that weird eyelash trick! NOT FAIR!" Seth flopped himself onto the couch and pretended to cry.

"Aw, is Sethy sad 'cause a girl beat him?" I teased, Jacob snickered a little and Seth groaned.

"No, you're just mean." he replied, while hiding his head under a couch cushion.

"Yeah well, suck it up." I laughed and plopped myself next to Jake, who was now sitting up.

"Good job, you ruined his pride forever and now he will become a pussy. Even though he already is one . . . " Jacob trailed off and seconds later a pillow hit his head. "Hey! That's not cool."

"You're not cool." Seth mumbled, I laughed at him and grabbed his pillow his head was hiding under.

"DUDE! First you take my pride, now my pillow? What kind of person are you?" Seth yelled jokingly as he stomped his foot and stormed into the kitchen. I laughed and looked back at Jacob.

"He's such a man, don't you think?" I asked him jokingly, and Jacob cracked a beautiful smile.

_God, stop thinking about him like that, Renesmee! He's you're teacher!_ The angel on my right shoulder said.

_Oh, but he's just so yummy . . . I bet his body is just as nice or even nicer than his face . . . _The devil said.

I growled in my mind.

"Yeah, he's such a man." Jacob rolled his eyes and stood up, he offered his hand to help me up to and I gladly took it. The tingles were there and stayed there even after his hand released mine.

I thought to myself how I already considered Jacob and Seth to be my only best friends, Jacob more so than Seth. Surprisingly.

Is it weird to become basically best friends with someone in one week? I mean, not that's it's extremely amazing that that happened for me, but I just . . . he's just . . .

Perfect?

It sounds insane, no ones perfect . . . but I swear he is. Jacob Black, my Spanish teacher, is perfect. That's just gonna make it a lot worse for me now, great. High school just got a lot worse, and a lot better.

By a lot.

First, I get teased.

Second, I meet my sexy Spanish teacher.

Third, Somehow I don't want him to just be my friend, or my teacher - I want him to be more than that.

I cursed myself mentally for thinking he'd ever give me a chance once I'm out of high school.

I looked at the clock and groaned, it was 10:28.

"Shit, hey guys I've gotta go." I gathered my things and slipped my shoes back on.

"Come back over tomorrow, I'm challenging you to another Saturday duel!" Seth said as he disappeared again, I rolled my eyes and opened the front door.

"Hey Carlie - " I spun around and saw Jacob walking towards me, my heart thudded in my chest loudly.

"Ye - Yeah?" I asked,

"Good job paying attention in class today." He smiled and gave me a wink before he said goodbye and watched me walk to my car, I got in my car in the midst of my thoughts, I'm going to see him again, I get to see Jake again. I smiled as I turned the radio on to some random hip - hop and rap station, I wasn't really listening to the music because all I could think about was him. I banged my hand on my steering wheel in aggravation, how the hell am I going to hid that I have a huge crush on my teacher, where I was, and where I'm going tomorrow from my father? He's a fucking mind reader! I slowed down a bit, just so I could have more time to think about him before I had to shield my thoughts.

Wait, mom can block my thoughts . . . I grinned and dialed my mother's number.

It rang two times before she answered, "Hello sweetie, where are you?"

"On my way home now, but could you block my mind until I tell you, you can stop? I just have a lot on my mind and I don't want dad barging into my brain . . . " I trailed off, I was telling the truth, but that doesn't mean she has to know all of it, right?

She paused for a second before answering, "Oh - Okay. That's not a problem. See you soon. Love you, bye."

As I was about to reply my farewells, the phone line went dead.

Thanks mom, feelin' the love.

I drove a few more miles before I was pulling into the drive way of my house, well more like mansion - but I prefer house. I got out of my car, and grabbed my bag. I half jogged to the door when the wind and snow started to become another blizzard. I opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out before I climbed up the steps that led me to my bedroom. I walked into my dark room and flipped the light switch on as I threw my bag and coat onto my bed. I pulled my shoes off and threw them into my closet. I walked past my mirror, and then backed up and looked at my reflection.

Blue skinny jeans, a white V - neck T - shirt, no make up and natural hair. I snorted and walked into my bathroom, I took my clothing off and stepped into my shower as I turned the water to hot.

_"W__ithout the make up and straight hair - I mean - but I uh . . . I like it." _His words echoed throughout my mind, he liked me looking normal. I banged my fist against the shower wall, I'm a completely different person then who I was two years ago.

I used to like all the girly stuff, but just - things changed.

When Nahuel was my _alive_ best friend. Before he was murdered by nomad vampires. I slammed my fist against the tile.

I just got depressed for a while, I still kind of am. I used to be really nice and happy - always bouncy. Kind of like Alice. But now I'm a sarcastic bitch most of the time, but when I'm with Jacob - he brings out the old me. I sighed and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body tightly. Tonight was gonna be rough, knowing I let myself think about Nahuel.

I put on some P.J. shorts and a T - shirt. I collapsed onto my bed after i threw my things onto the ground and stared at the ceiling.

_"I love hunting here, the chase is wild - and can go on forever." Nahuel murmured as we sat side by side on the rock, staring at the river flow by._

_"You're land is so pretty, Nahuel." I whispered, glancing at him for a moment._

_"You're so pretty," he said with a small smirk. His fingers tangled with mine, "my beautiful best friend."_

_I giggled and nudged his shoulder with mine, "Oh hush, you know I hate compliments."_

_He shook his head, wearing a bright smile. "Only because you already know it's true. You don't need anything to be beautiful, Nessie. Don't ever forget that."_

I let a sob shake my body as I brought my knees to my chest. I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you, Nany." I whispered as I continued to cry myself to sleep.


	5. Well Fuck Me Silly

_So here's my heart, _

_and here's my mouth _

_And I can't help if things come out_

_ 'Cause there are words _

_I want to shout _

_But maybe I'll stay low_

(_Renesmee's POV_)

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. That conversation between Nahuel and I played over and over in my mind all night.

_"You don't need anything to be beautiful, Nessie. Don't ever forget that."_

I let out a soft whimper and punched the mirror. It shattered under my blow, My shoulders sagged when I closed my eyes and sighed.

Fuck. My. Life.

_I_ shuffled out of the bathroom and back to my closet. I pulled on a random pair of dark wash jeans and a tee I got at one of the concerts I went to. I put on a sweatshirt over that and slipped into some moccasins. I took a took in the mirror and stomped my foot. I wanted to look good, God damnit but I just didn't feel like it.

I groaned, took one last look in the mirror and grabbed my coat keys as I was leaving my bedroom. I made my way downstairs and past my uncles, who looked at me weird.

"I haven't see you like that in a while, where you headed to?" Emmett asked, as I was half way out the door, I don't have time for you, Emmett.

"Hanging with friends, I'll be back . . . later. Bye." I shut the door and practically ran to my door, I unlocked it and climbed inside with my coat halfway on. I shoved my keys in the ignition and backed out of the drive way, and pressed the gas pedal down fast, so I got a jolt start.

It took me about ten minuets to reach their house at the speed I was driving, While pulling the rest of my coat on, I parked in their drive way and put on some lip gloss on my lips before walking calmly out of the car. I shuffled through the snow and rang the doorbell. It opened seconds later reveling a very handsome looking Jacob, he was wearing dark washed jeans, a black sweater and some black socks. His hair was a little ruffled, it looked like he was running his fingers through it. I bit my bottom lip just imaging him doing that as his biceps flexed . . .

"Carlie, he - hey!" He smiled at me as his eyes traveled down my body, his head jerked up towards my face, with his white smile never leaving his chiseled face. Jesus, he made the Greek God Adonis look ugly, "Come in," I blushed a little as he opened the door for me to enter, Seth came barreling down the stairs in blue skinny jeans, a Nirvana T - shirt and some funky colored socks.

All I could still think about was Jacob, and his muscles.

"Well fuck me silly, if it isn't Carlie." Seth said as he hopped down the last remaining stairs,

"Hey Seth," I laughed and took my coat off, Jacob took it and hung it up in what I guessed to be the coat closet.

"We're playing Wii, like right now so I can kick your ass. There is no way I'm going to lose, I've been prepping myself since 7:00 A.M.!" Seth said enthusiastically, he walked past me and down the hallway into the living room, where the game was already set up.

"Oh wow, he really has?" I looked back at Jacob, with a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah, he even refused to eat breakfast, which is a first for him." He laughed a bit, and went over to the kitchen table where papers were spewed everywhere.

"Grading papers?" I asked,

He turned around and looked at me with a small smile. "Well, yeah. It's basically what your old teacher left me with, Phillip is a complete idiot. He wrote down Si for every one of his answers on this quiz," Jacob sighed and went back to marking things right and wrong. I sat at a chair beside him and picked up a paper, which happened to be mine.

"I got an 15/15 and a smiley face, How sweet." I smiled and put the paper back.

"Yeah well, you're the only one who got a perfect score, so you get a smiley face." He smirked back at me and looked back down at . . . Lauren's paper.

"She should get an F." I said through my teeth, he looked back up at me, then back at her paper.

"She did get an F, their all wrong. Here, look." He handed me the paper and I started laughing, she misspelled everything, even her own name.

"This is pathetic, why is she even in Spanish if she doesn't know anything!" I said frustrated, he chuckled a bit and put the paper in a pile of other papers.

"CARLIE, COME ON! I DON'T HAVE FOREVER!" Seth yelled from the living room, I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Have fun grading those papers." I said teasingly before I walked away to have a Wii throw down with Seth.

We played for about three hours, and Seth finally defeated me. When I say finally, I mean I let him win.

"OH OH OH! HA - HA! I WIN! I WIN! YOU LOSE!" He yelled as he ran through the house in a victory run. I laughed a bit and sat down on the couch,

"Oh gosh, I'm so angry." I said sarcastically, which earned laughing from the kitchen,

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Seth yelled from upstairs. I smiled a little bit and got back up, then made my way into the kitchen. I sat at the table again to see Jacob finishing up his paper grading.

"I don't know if I told you earlier, but you look gor - er I mean, you look nice." He blushed a little and started writing on a paper. "Sorry, I shouldn't even say that - I'm your teacher." He laughed as it was funny, I didn't laugh. I smiled, A full out grin.

He almost said I looked gorgeous.

"I don't care, it's not like I have friends to tell them my teacher said I looked nice, plus I like the compliments. I don't get them very often anymore." I shrugged my shoulders and rested my chin on my hands, so I could watch him work.

"You don't get them very often? Is that some kind of joke? You're honestly the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, people are crazy to not give you compliments!" He said, while looking me straight in the eyes. I blushed lightly, and casted my eyes down.

He gives me a compliment and I start to fall head over heels in love with him, lovely. I wasn't in love with Nahuel, and he complimented me all the time.

He's my teacher, he's my teacher, he's my . . . oh fuck it. I give up.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you to say." I replied, while looking down at my feet to hide my blushing,

"I only tell the truth, Rosy red." I looked up at him, he was smirking which turned into a full on grin. My cheeks turned another shade.

"You jerk," I said as I playfully hit his arm,

He rubbed his arm where my light punch hit his full blow muscled bicep. "Ouch, that hurt." He said as he pouted. I laughed and flicked his other arm.

"Aw, Does Jakey have a boo boo?" I said in a voice I would used with baby's. He nodded his head once, and I saw a smile tugging on his lips.

"Does he need a kiss to make it all better?" I teased with an eye roll, even if he didn't say yes, it didn't stop me from wanting to kiss him.

Because that's all I ever really want to do,

"Well, if you hurt me anymore, I might." Jacob laughed and gathered his papers up into a neat pile.

My breath hitched, he noticed and looked at me with concern. "Oh," was all I could manage out, what if I just hit him again . . . would he stay true to his word -

_Damn it Renesmee! Get your thoughts under control! He's you Spanish teacher! _My conscience yelled,

I closed my eyes to get the image out of my mind, Jacob's lips touching mine, his body against mine, him holding me -

"You okay?" he asked, bringing me out of my fantasies,

"Oh Yea - Yeah. I'm F - Fine." I rubbed my face with my hands, warm hands grasped mine and pulled them away from my face. Jacob's face was inches away,

Fuck.

"Are you lying?" he asked, concern coating his deep voice. His breath was minty, I could even taste it on my lips.

"I'm fine . . . " I said as I looked at his lips, back to his face. He saw my actions,

"Carlie . . . " he said in a warning tone, his hands were grasping my face lightly now, his skin felt so good against my cheek.

"Sorry . . . I just - never mind. It's stupid." I relished in his touch for a few more seconds before I pulled away from him and walked to the living room. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around right into Jacob who caught me in his arms before I fell backwards. I gripped onto his arms so I wouldn't slip, I felt his muscle under my finger tips, oh my God.

He helped me stand back up as he was speaking. "Don't be sorry about anything, But I would like to know what you think is stupid." His arms crossed across his chest, and I couldn't help just wishing to be held with _those_ arms.

"It's _stupid _so I'm not going to waste your time telling you about it." I said snappily,

He scoffed, "There's nothing stupid about anything you say, Carlie."

I blinked a few times and turned around to look at him, "So, tell me." He encouraged.

I sighed, "I can't - I'll tell you some other time?"

He shook his head, "What could be so bad about you telling me something you think is stupid?"

I threw my arms in the air, "A lot of stuff,"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll let it go for now." I looked up to see Seth come plowing into the kitchen. He handed me a piece of paper with tape on the back of it.

_2nd Place _was written in messy scrawl on the little round white paper. I snorted, "So original."

He grinned, "Yeah, I know."

My phone rang, and I quickly pulled it out of my back pocket.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver,

"Ren, sweetie. Where are you?" Alice said frantically,

I paused before I answered, "With some friends, why?"

"Because you're future is black, gone, nothings there." She said in a tone that was rising in pitch every few seconds.

"Ali, calm down. I'm perfectly fine, I've always been blocked from your visions." I said quietly, no human could hear me.

"Never this much though! Never! I need you to come home right now, please just come home." she half yelled, half begged

"No! I'm having fun and - just no." I yelled a little back.

"Do not make me say your full name, missy. This is your life that could be endangered. Now just come home." she said sternly, Crazy - Angry - Aunt - Alice was coming out . . .

"My full name does not need to be in the conversation!" I said into the receiver loudly,

"Renny Bug! Just come home please!" she begged,

"No, I will in a few hours." I said as I pressed the end button and turned my phone off. I turned around and walked back towards the living room.

Seth gave me a funny look, "Renny Bug?" se snorted and jumped onto the couch.

"Don't hate on the Renny Bug." I said sourly,

Jacob smirked at me, "I think it's kind of cute." My face heated up,

"Did you hear everything?" I asked, concern laced my voice. I did not need them knowing my actual name just this soon. Some serious confusing shit would happen.

"Nope, just the 'Renny Bug!' part," Seth said with a casual smile.

I laughed sarcastically for a second before giving him a serious glare. "'Eff off, Pisswater." I mumbled. Jacob started laughing under his breath,

I smiled when I saw Seth glaring. "Pisswater's a new one, Seth." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Shut the - "

"Don't make me make you run this Goddamn town, Seth." Jake said with a growl. Seth's mouth shut quickly. My brows knitted, what did that exactly mean? WOuld he actually chase his cousin around town?

I brushed the thought away and relaxed as we watched TV.


	6. Staring Is Rude

_Show me that your love will never change _

_If my yesterday is a disgrace _

_Show me that you still recall my name. _

_So the storm finally found me and left me in the dark In the cloud around me, i don't know where you are _

_If this old world goes up in arms, all i can do is stand _

_And i wont fight for anyone until you move my hands._

_ And wipe the mark of madness from my face_

_(Renesmee's POV_)

I've known Seth and Jake for a month now, it's currently winter vacation and I've spent nearly everyday with them. My family freaked out when I came home that night after Alice called me and begged me to come home. They thought I was going to die or something - turns out some nomad vampires were just crossing through Ontario. One of the two nomads had a power similar to my mothers, except it was a power only directed at vampires with the power of seeing the future, causing Alice to see everything much darker. It confused me at first, but then I thought about it and it made sense.

"You're thinking about something?" Jake asked softly, I looked up at him and shrugged. Today it was just Jake and I hanging out, Seth was out somewhere doing something. He never really told me what exactly, other than it being really important and urgent. Every little noise Jake or I had heard, he'd tense up and look out the windows.

The wind made a howling noise, sounded kind of like a wolf. But I dismissed it. Jacob stood up and opened the back door. He closed it and looked at me with a sorry expression. "Just, stay here for a couple minuets - lock the doors." He quickly slipped out the door before I could even blink.

"What the hell . . . " I mumbled as I locked the door like he said. I rolled my eyes and decided to go exploring. I scurried up the steps and walked down the hallway. I knew I was snooping, but I didn't care. Jake and Seth did a lot of weird things, just like disappearing for a few minuets or an hour. They never tell me what they were doing through, which kind of makes me wonder even more. I pushed his door open and looked around. Nothing seemed weird, until I noticed a picture hanging up. I walked over to it and looked at it closely. It was Jake with around eight other guys, including Seth. They were all tall, tan and extremely handsome - Jacob was the best looking on there though. They were all shirtless, wearing nothing but cut off shorts. I snorted.

Something must be in the water down there. I rolled my eyes and exited his room quickly and quietly.

On the way back down stairs my phone rang, I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver,

"Me, you, Call Of Duty: 6 - right now." Emmett said, I could almost see the smile on his face.

My eyebrows shot up as I turned the corner and headed back into the kitchen.

I paused before I answered, "It came out today?"

"Yeah! So hurry your ass up and get over here! We need to play ASAP!" Emmett yelled with excitement, I laughed.

"I would . . . but I'm hanging out with people. Why would I want to be stuck at home playing a totally awesome game with my favorite uncle?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I thought I was your favorite!" I heard Jasper yell in the background, I started giggling loudly.

"Occasionally!" I said back.

"Jasper said he's going to go eat a baby bunny now just cause you said that." Emmett said in an innocent tone.

I growled, "Tell Jasper that if he even goes near a baby bunny - hell, if he sucks the bunny dry - that he is getting his ass whooped."

I heard Emmett howling with laughter. "Jasper's scared!" I heard crashing and some laughter, I rolled my eyes knowing Jasper was probably trying to rip some body part off of Em. "So you coming or not?" He asked after a couple minuets.

I pondered, "In a little bit,"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He wailed in a high pitched voice, I put my phone on speaker so I could record this. "This is your life that could be endangered. Now just come home." He mocked my aunt, we both started laughing.

"Don't you fucking Renesmee Carlie Cullen me, my full name does not need to be in the conversation, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" I said into the receiver loudly, giggles ruining the serious tone I was trying to pull off

"Renny! Just come home please!" He said in a whiny voice. We both started cracking up.

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN, YOU BETTER NOT BE MOCKING OR IMITATING ALICE!" I heard Rosalie screech. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Shit." He cursed. "Renesmee, Rosalie loves you - you know that, sweet talk he - "

"AND DO NOT INFLUENCE OUR GOD DAUGHTER TO STOOP THAT LOW!" I heard he yell again, he cursed and I started cracking up.

"Bye, Uncle Em - See you when you're six feet under." I giggled and hung up. I heard the back door open and slam shut as I sat in the living room.

"I almost fucking had it!" Seth growled to Jacob. His voice was hushed, but I could easily pick up what was being said.

"Next time, Seth. You'll get the chance, bro." Jacob reassured him. My eyebrows knitted, I heard them walk towards the living room and I immediately pretended to be texting. They couldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Hey squirt," Seth huffed as he sat down next to me. I shoved my phone in my pocket and smiled at him. I looked up, expecting to see Jacob too - but he wasn't in here. I frowned to myself.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

My eyes darted to Seth's, "What? Nothing. I saw a blur past the window in my side vision and went rigid. I sat up and looked out the window. I watched as the vampire zoomed into the white forest, seconds later a giant russet wolf darted after it. A scream left my lips, I stumbled backwards and fell on my behind.

"I- I gotta go." I said quickly. I got up and nearly ran to the kitchen to grab my belongings. My hands shook as I pulled my keys out of my bag.

"You can't go!" Seth shouted as he came into the kitchen. "Seriously . . . don't go."

My wide eyes met those of Seth's. "I have to."

A deep growl erupted from Seth's chest, his body went rigid. I watched as his eyes went to the window.

I took my chance and ran, I flung the front door open and sprinted to my car, using my inhuman speed. I opened my door and dove into my car, shoving the keys into the ignition as I shut and locked the doors. I sped out of their driveway and down the icy road.

I grabbed my phone and called my mother. She picked up on the first ring. "Family meeting the second I get home." I growled and pressed end. I sped down the winding roads leading to my home. The second I pulled into the driveway I was inside.

"Why the fuck did I just see a vampire running from this huge, and I mean HUGE, wolf?" I shrieked as I slammed the door shut. My whole body was shaking in fear. My family all were surrounding me in seconds.

"What?" my father questioned, his tone flared.

"This huge russet brown wolf was chasing a vampire. It was huge, bigger than a horse . . . I swear it was as big as an elephant." I let out a shaky breath, my mother wrapped me in her arms.

"Renesmee," my grandfathers voice said wearily. There are some things in this world that we haven't informed you of, I believe now is the time."

I nodded my head and let my mother lead me to the living room. Everyone found a seat except my father and grandfather. My mothers cold hand grasped mine, I squeezed it for a bit of comfort.

"Before you were born, when your mother was still in school . . . her and I stopped seeing each other. During her eighteenth birthday party, she got a paper cut opening a birthday present. Jasper nearly . . . killed her." my eyes darted to my blond uncle, his eyes closed and his body was rigid. "I decided our world was to much for her, and would endanger her. I wanted her to live a happy, human life. So, I left her for five months." my father told me sadly.

"I had a best friend, his name was Jacob Black." my mom informed me. I felt my jaw slack, and my face drain of all color.

"J - Jacob Black?" I squealed.

She gave me a weird look, "Yes . . . what's wrong?"

"He - he - he's my teacher!" I shrieked, standing up quickly.

My already frozen family seemed to stop moving all together, their gold eyes all on me.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie growled, "Is that why you smell like _dog_?"

"Rosalie!" mom growled.

"Dog?" I questioned, I looked at my blond aunt. "What?"

"Jacob Black is a mutt, a dog - a werewolf. He's the thing you saw!" she shrieked.

"That's why I couldn't see you?" Alice questioned, I turned and faced her. "You've been with him?"

"Why are you even at your teachers house, is my question." my father growled, his entire body was shaking as outrageous snarls escaped his chest.

"I was hanging out with Seth, he lives with Jake." I said quickly, my tone snippy. "Jacob would never do anything like that." I hissed towards my father.

"You're defending the mutt? Oh God, you're a Bella all fucking over again!" Rosalie yelled.

"Shut up!" I screeched. "He's so sweet and kind, and funny and you obviously can't see that! Jacob is a good person!"

My father went to intervene but I cut him off, "I'm going to leave now, and live with my Grandfather whom I've never met before, follow me and I swear I'll just jump off a bridge!" I stormed upstairs to my room and began packing just about everything I owned. I heard yelling downstairs, then I heard a voice I already knew by heart.

Jacob.

I zipped my suitcases up and threw them out my window, I left my room without a nary backwards glance and made my way past everyone without looking at any of them.

"HOW COULD YOU, JACOB BLACK?" my mother shrieked. "Imprint on my daughter, I swear I will kill you!"

"I can't help it, Bella! It just happened! I didn't even know she was your daughter! I thought her name was Carlie Masen for fuck's sake and I thought she was human! I had no idea!" Jacob growled in a loud voice. I pressed myself against the wall along the stairs and listened.

"I left town because of you and him, for ten years I've been miserable . . . and you want to take away the only thing that makes me happy? You've already taken so much, Bella."

"You will never be in her life, Jacob Black. Do you understand me? I will make sure she will never see you again." my father snarled loudly, I heart a bang and then a crash. I burst into the living room to see my father pressing Jacob against the wall with is hand clamped around his thick neck.

"Edward, just let me the fuck go! I need to talk to her!" Jacob yelled, tears pricked my eyes as I stared at his hurt expression when he looked at me.

"Ca - Renesmee," he corrected himself.

_Let him go, daddy._

My father let him go with a huff and stepped back. "Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned softly,

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" he asked the same question.

"You're not even the same person, you - you're a monster." I snarled.

"Look at what you live with! Cold blooded murderers!" He basically barked to me. A hiss escaped my mouth, I stormed up to him with my teeth barred. "We are not murderers, do you think any of them like killing animals? I sure don't! Now, if you would excuse me asshole - I have to fucking leave." I slapped him across the face and stormed outside. I popped the trunk to my car, I threw my belonging into it. I heard someone running towards me just as I closed the trunk.

"Don't go, please." he said desperately.

"Why? So you can kill me because I'm a cold blooded murderer?" I said sourly, he even flinched at my tone.

"So I can do this." Jacob grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine, I hit his chest a few times before I grasped his shirt. He pulled me closer, and I became a little frantic with my kissing, His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned.

Oh my God.

I pushed him away from me and shuddered in pleasure.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him, he was wearing his classic smirk.

"You felt it, didn't you?" he asked smugly,

"I felt nothing!" I said loudly, with tears rolling down my cheeks

Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.

"That's why you kissed me back?" he quirked an eyebrow, I growled in frustration.

"You're my teacher, so you just committed a felony." I hissed

He shrugged and said, "I don't care."

"Leave me the hell alone, Jacob Black. I want nothing to do with you." I said without emotion, I got into my car and just drove away. I let my tears fall freely, and I let the sobs shake my body, I may not know exactly why Jacob Black is the way he is, but he isn't human and what he was scared me. And whatever this imprinting thing is, It sounds like it might hurt me in more ways than I'll fully understand.

I decided on two years with Grandpa Charlie before I would go back home, two years of pain. If I could even last that long.

oOoOo

Welcome To Forks - the sign said, I smiled sadly and kept driving. I nearly crashed crossing the Canadian border, after my crying finally sized and I realized I didn't know where my grandfather even lived, smart move, huh?

Yeah, wrong.

I drove a little ways and finally reached what has to be the town, I spotted a diner and parked my car. I got out of my car slowly while putting some aviators on to hide my blotchy eyes. I got a few stares, they must not get very many new people in town . . .

I entered the diner, and literally everyone turned and stared at me, Okay - so they really never get new faces in town.

I walked up to a waitress and cleared my throat. "Um, Hi. I'm looking for a - Charlie Swan - Do you know where he lives?" I asked timidly, while still getting some stares.

Didn't your mothers tell you staring is RUDE?

"Oh er - he's actually over there." she looked behind at a man with gray - black hair and a mustache, he had a cop outfit on - minus the hat.

"Thanks." I replied, I began to walk past her but she stopped me.

"How do you know him?" the waitress named . . . Debby asked me. I took of my glasses, and looked her right in the eyes, might as well be dramatic about it.

"He's my grandfather." I said. I gave her my best smile and walked over to Charlie's table, which was occupied by another man in a wheelchair.

They both looked up at me as I stopped walking. "Charlie Swan?" I asking shyly.

"Yes?" He replied with a confused tone.

I took a deep breath, "Hi - I'm uh - Renesmee Cullen. Bella and Edward are my parents and so that er - makes you my grandfather." I gave him a small smile, his expression said it all.

What - The - Fuck.

"You -you're Bella and Edward's . . . daughter?" His eyes became sad, well his expression was all in general sad, oh God, I shouldn't have done this.

"Yeah - I understand that it's quite rude of me to just um - barge in and disturb your meal - " Charlie intervened my babbling,

"No, no! It's - it's fine! I - I'm just shocked, I haven't heard or seen from Bella since her and Edwards wedding ten years ago, Neither has her mother, Renee . . . " his eyes widened after he realized what he said.

Ten years.

"Wha - you can't be my granddaughter, you'd be ten!" He said angrily. I grimaced, and went to explain but the man in the wheel chair cut me off.

"You don't want to know, Charlie - trust me."

Charlie scoffed, "I think I do," He challenged as he gave me an expecting look.

I changed the subject, "I have a grandmother too?"

It seemed to work because Charlie cleared his throat, "And a step grandfather - his name's Phil - Bella or Edward never told you . . . ?" He asked, I shook my head no and sat down next to him,

"Why didn't she tell me - why would she hide everything from me - did you two not get along . . . ?" I questioned, please say yes, please say yes . . . It's has to be the reason why.

"We got along fine, I love Bella - she's my little girl, when Edward left her I tried best I could to help her - but she wouldn't have it and that's the only time we really didn't get along."

"Jacob about flipped his cap when Cullen came back, he never really liked the Cullen's . . . " He said, I looked over at him with my mouth wide open.

"You know Jake?" I squeaked out,

"He's my son - how do you know him?"

I can't say he's my teacher - holy shit. Jake's this guy's son . . . he can tell me what this imprint thing means!

"I met Seth at school, and came home to hang out with him and then I met Jake." I smiled at him, believe me, believe me, please, please believe me.

"Jacob? He's such a good kid, sometimes I wish Bella hadn't hurt him the way she did." Charlie said casually, I nearly gasped

"Yeah well, do you mind is I speak to uh - " I looked over at the guy in the wheelchair,

"Billy." He said quickly.

"Yeah, do you mind if I speak to Billy in private, I would like to discuss some important things with him." I said softly to Charlie, he gave me an odd look and got up and walked away.

"Okay well Billy, I'm just going to be honest right now. Jacob is my Spanish teacher, I've known him for month, and I somehow managed to fall in love with him in less than a week, apparently I'm his imprint - whatever that means - from what I overheard correctly and that he left town because of Bella giving birth to me, and he couldn't stand staying long enough to witness her death." I took a deep breath at the end of my little speech and looked at Billy seriously, he laughed.

He just fucking laughed, really?

"Imprint?" he asked with a smile gracing his face,

"Apparently." I replied, while looking at my nails.

"He imprinted on a half vampire spawnling of the Cullen's?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Spawnling? I'm a very rare creature that is loved by all, so excuse you." I corrected him with a defensive tone,

"Alrighty then, well - if you're in love with my son, Why'd you leave?" he asked me, with a stupid grin forming on his face just like Jake's.

Of course he had to have Jake's smile, I bet this is just some thing he's doing to rub it in my face,

"Because he called me a cold blooded murderer, and pissed me off in more ways then I can tell." I said as calmly I could,

He chuckled before he answered "He's lucky you didn't punch him in the face like your mother did when he kissed her." He smiled and cracked his fingers.

Like my mother?

"He kissed my mom?" I asked angrily through my teeth.

"I'll let Jake take care of that one,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll also let Jake take care of telling you everything else - I'll just tell you that Jacob could never - in a million years, ever think about even hurting you. He's probably beating himself up right now as we speak,"

"Why?" I asked softly,

"He'll explain that, I'm not supposed to." Billy said with a grin. "So, seeing as how you want to know so badly, go back home and talk to him."

My eyes widened, "But I just got here . . . "

"It's up to you, you're just putting him and yourself, as well as your family in more pain just by even thinking about being here."

"I - I - " I stuttered as I stood up, I had to get back home to see Jacob - and apologize to my family - and talk about everything with my parents -

"Well, visit Charlie again - he'll want to see you more often now - but when you talk with Jacob, tell him to come home please - and that we all miss him." He touched my hand softly as I walked away, I walked outside to see Charlie sitting by his cruiser.

I walked up to him slowly, his expression was unreadable.

"Charlie - I have to go back home. I - have figured some stuff out that I need to clear up with my family. I'll visit again - and I'm bring mom this time." I smiled and hugged him quickly before dashing off to my car, I heard a faint goodbye as I sped away.

I picked up my phone and dialed 4 on speed dial.

It rang three times, "Mom?"


	7. Rivers

_I just want to run to you _

_And break off the chains and throw them away _

_I just want to be so much _

_And shake off the dust that turned me to rust _

_Sooner than later;_

_I'll need a saviour, I__'ll need a saviour _

* * *

(_Renesmee's POV_)

"Renesmee!" She half yelled, yet my ear still rang a bit from the shrill sound of her voice.

"Hey mom," I said with a laugh. Okay. Apologize, say you're coming home, tell her not to tell Jacob, go to his house tomorrow and -

I am really getting ahead of my self.

"When are you coming home?" She asked sadly,

I laughed to lighten things up, "Right now." I skipped my apologizing. Oops.

"Really? Did you not see Charlie?" She asked concerned, oh now you choose to be concerned about me meeting him?

"I saw him, and some guy named Billy, now I'm coming back to get a lot of things explained to me, because apparently the last time you talked to Charlie was ten years ago? And I have a grandmother too?"

She didn't answer for two minuets, did she hang up? Just as I was about to check if she did she spoke. "We had to . . ."

No way, nuh uh.

"No. We're talking about it more when I get home," I said into the receiver.

She took another long pause, I groaned trying to get her attention. "Jacob is freaking out," she said quietly.

"Tell him I'll also talk to him when I get home," it came out strange, like my voice was kind of raspy,

Way to not sound like a baby.

"I - alright. Everyone is worried even though you've only been gone a day," She said randomly, she doesn't want me to hang up.

"Look mom," I said as I balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder, I turned my windshield wipers on and flipped my turn signal. It began making that weird clicking noise. "how much snow is there on the ground at home?"

"Uh . . . " I heard shuffling of feet, she was looking out the window. "a good - five inches?" She said unsure, I rolled my eyes and turned my turn signal off as I made my turn.

"Well I have at least two inches mo - fuck!" I said as my car started to spin out, I dropped my phone and clutched the steering wheel, trying to get the spinning to stop, I crashed into something and looked out my window to see I hit a road bumper trying to prevent my car from tumbling down the hill and into the frozen lake/river thing.

"Shit! Shit!" I pushed down on the gas pedal trying to move my car away from the ledge but it just kept tipping over the bumper.

It started tipping over more and I saw my phone in my lap, mom's still on the line.

I picked it up and held it to my ear as I tried stopping my car, "Mom - Mom I - I'm about to fall into a river down a giant hill, and I just wanted to let you know I love you, tell everyone I love them too. Sorry! Shit!" I yelled as my car finished it's tipping and began rolling. My phone flew out of my hand as I screamed and tried to hold onto something,

Glass was breaking everywhere, shattering all around me.

After what felt like hours of flipping, screaming, and crying my car finally plunged into the frozen river.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUNNN.**_

**_Sorry, I had to have this dramatic part, now I wonder who might save her? (: Muahahaha._** **_&& It's short, I know._**


	8. Forever My Nessie

_In all my life, and the here after, I've never seen someone like you_

_You're a knife sharp and deadly and it's me that you cut into_

_But I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

_She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_And I need her, Said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

_(Jacob's POV-)_

I hate sitting around, I did that for ten years - wasting my life just because I was "depressed" over Bella.

But waiting for my imprint to return home is worse, her leaving just - God. I hurt her so bad.

A pang in my heart tore me out of my thoughts.

_Renesmee._ Her name flashed through my brain, I felt weird. Like something bad was about to happen - then my phone ringing tore me out of my thoughts - again.

I reached for it quickly and answered. "Hello?"

"Jacob! It's Bella, Renesmee has been in an accident! She's in that one river by the welcome sign in Forks!" Bella yelled, my ear was ringing from her pitched voice, I didn't wait any longer before I tore off my clothing and tied it to my leather band around my ankle. I went outside and into the forest where I phased faster than I have ever before.

_Yo Jake - hey man what's wrong? _Embry's voice asked, I went through my conversation with Bella as I pushed my wolf legs faster.

_Who's Renesmee? And what the fuck, Bella? _He asked as he picked through my brain _Whoa man, you imprinted?_

_Yeah, _I replied, barely paying attention to the conversation. C'mon legs! Go faster!

_Jacob?_ Another voice popped into my head, oh great - Leah.

_Shut it, Black. _She said in a pissy tone.

_Fuck off, Clearwater!_ I barked, I was getting close to Forks - or at least I hoped.

I followed my instinct, the one that would lead me towards Renesmee - always.

_Renesmee's a mouthful - and she's jail bait too? _Leah asked curiously, I got a pang of jealousy from her - but it lasted about a second. _salt on that,_

_I know! That's why I'm gonna call her . . . Nessie! _I exclaimed, thinking about her made me happier - even if I was racing to possibly save her life. _And no, not salt on that. God, stop being a hormonal bitch Leah - Nessie's life could be in danger_

_Aw, Jakey's saving his spawnling imprint. How romantic. _Leah said sarcastically, She sent a feeling of what I guessed to be nausea.

_Shut up Leah! _The Alpha tone leaked into my voice, she whimpered and dropped to the forest floor. I mentally cursed. _No Leah - sorry. You can talk again. I'm just freaking out._ I said quickly - almost as quickly as my huge legs and paws were running. My heart tugged even stronger than before.

She was close. I pushed myself as fast as I could go - dodging every tree in the process. I heard water running and a lot of people screaming. I saw a break in the trees. then the river where a car was slowly sinking. I phased back and pulled clothing on as quickly as I could. I dove into the icy water and swam towards Nessie's car. She was trying to kick the glass window open - but the air pressure and water pressure wouldn't allow her to. She saw me the waved her arms frantically. I grabbed a rock from the bank and swam back to where she was. I took the rock and hit the glass window as hard as I could, it shattered immediately - Nessie was turning blue from the lack of oxygen - I knew I was too but I didn't care.

I grabbed her small body and pulled her out of the car through the window, I basically jumped out of the water and onto the rocky edge by the rushing river. She laid unconscious so I began CPR - which was nice for me in the first few seconds when I put my lips to hers to blow air into her lungs - that is until I felt they were icy cold. I worked faster and soon I heard sirens of all sorts - but that didn't stop me.

"C'mon Nessie! Wake up!" I urged her quietly, "Please . . . "

I heard the crunching of gravel, and the stench of a vampire, I growled deep in my chest -

"It's all right, I'm a doctor - " I looked up to see a man with golden eyes - maybe in his late forty's. He kept walking towards me, while staring to my angel.

"Don't fucking touch her!" I said as he pushed me away and began doing CPR on her, a lot faster than I was doing it.

"I know what you two are, I know who she is - but I don't know who you are. Just let me do my job - alright? I can heal her - just stop freaking out - it's bringing more attention."

Stop freaking out? If he wasn't helping my Nessie - I would have ripped his head of in a second. Moments passed and soon the color returned to her cheeks and she was coughing up water - oh, my Nessie.

I pushed the vamp out of the way and pulled my girl into my arms, "Nessie - I was so worried . . . "

"What did you call me?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact she was just on the verge of death.

"Nessie." I said unsure - maybe she didn't like that nick name?

I mean, it Is the name of a sea monster - "I love it." She said, with a smile forming on her face. I smiled and held her close to me - nothing mattered to me anymore. I wouldn't care if I got arrested for hugging her, I'm a supernatural creature and Nessie is my imprint, she's mine and even if she doesn't want to admit it now - I'm hers.

Forever.

* * *

_**Did Jacob's POV sound kind of girly? Hah, I've never really written in a guy's POV before - but Oh well. What's done is done. Review please (:**_


	9. To Many Emotions

_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick - but make it last _

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say good bye_

_But keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass_

_And don't let go but tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_ You got me laughing while i sing _

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_ And I can see this unraveling _

_And your love is where I'm falling _

_But please don't catch me_

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

The rest of that day was kind of weird, well as weird as it could be when everyone in your family is supernatural. Jacob took me home, he was kind of pissed, but other than that he was asking me if I was okay every five seconds. Everyone was freaking out, and that was just toning it down. Which in turn meant a few broken walls from Emmetts doing. They hovered and questioned me to a point where I thought I might explode.

"Oh my God," I growled, "I'm going to my room!" I huffed as I jumped off the couch and stormed upstairs. Jacob was hot on my trail, which kind of annoyed me but pleased me at the same time. I already knew that I liked keeping Jacob as company, even though he was my teacher and I had extream amounts of feelings for the man, I liked him being around, If he wasn't with me during the whole two hour family freak-out, I probably would have killed myself.

Honestly.

"Could you at least turn around when I'm trying to change?" I asked him for the fifteenth time, Jacob shook his head no - once again.

"Nu uh, You're not getting out of my sight, at all." he gave me a stupid smile, how am I supposed to change?

I groaned, "You're lucky I don't think you're a pedophile,"

"Oh, If I'm not that, than what am I?" he asked me, with a cocky glint in his eyes, completely oblivious that I basically just insulted him.

I gave him my best sly smile, "I think you're the . . . extremely. . . sexy teacher," I turned around and walked into my bathroom, I shut the door quickly while laughing,

The door nob jiggled, I laughed again and changed into my silk pajama bottoms and top. The door flung open, I gave him a smile as I pushed my way past him - or attempted to.

"No, no, no." He scolded, I rolled my eyes and tried again.

Fail.

Again.

"Mr. Black, Por favor, déjame pasar." I whispered. His grip loosened, only by a little though.

"No." He replied,

"Ti asi atractivo. . . " I whispered, he wanted to play games - then so will I.

He growled deep in his chest, his grip loosened even more.

"Por favor?" I asked, this time his grip loosened completely and I was free. I made a whip-lash noise and pretended to whip him. "I have you laced in a knot around my little pinkie, Jacob Black. It take two or three days and - " I made another whip motion and noise, " - you're whipped." I smiled brightly as I climbed onto my huge bed, Jacob leaned against my wall and looked at me smiling.

"I could just be trying to be a nice guy," he suggested,

_Nope, I have you whipped sweetie pie, It only takes a month and WHAM - You're mine_. I laughed evilly in my mind.

"Well if you are just 'the nice guy' maybe you should go home because you're keeping me from my sleep." I tossed him a smirk and clapped twice, making my lights turn off.

He clapped this time, and they turned on. I clapped, then he clapped, and I clapped again. He hesitated before he clapped this time, I heard shuffling and then the weight on my bed increase, the lights were still off.

"I don't want to leave," he murmured,

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

"Jacob," I spoke softly, his face was inches from mine - I could feel his hot breath and the temperature of his skin was radiating onto me. Our kiss from before I left replayed in my mind._ Oh omnomnomnom._

"Hmm?" he asked, I felt a large hand caress my cheek, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. My breath hitched when he tilted my head up a little. God, he was so - so - perfect.

Nice, Sweet, Caring, Heroic, Gorgeous, Strong - and so much more.

And I'm very happy to say, that in that moment, my feelings for him increased greatly.

"Kiss me." I said, my tone breathless - anticipation and lust was clouded in my mind, I've never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my entire life,

Until now.

* * *

**It's short, Again. I know, I'm trying to get a head - but I'm SO BUSY ):**

**Anyways, Reviews are so cool - they make ice cubes jealous ;D**


	10. Kiss Me

_Where I'm lying with a downturned face, _

_You come and distract me_

_From what's coming at me. _

_Give me something to look forward to_

_Truth be told sometimes its only you, _

_n__othing is at stake here_

_When we are awake here. _

_It's you who brings the morning,_

_and you who takes the sun when I sleep._

_You're the only one who stuck around for me._

_when I was losing __faith in what I thought I would be._

_You're the only one in the dark I see_

_(Nessie's POV-)_

"Kiss you?" he whispered, my heart beat quickened and the girl inside of me was freaking out.

"Ye-yes." I stuttered, he let out a soft laugh - my heart was seriously about to go into overdrive

"Okay." He said, his huge hands cupped my face in the dark, I leaned in a little - and then the lights flashed on.

I almost cried when I saw my father, he seriously ruins everything. "Jacob - I think you can go home now - "

Jacob cut him off almost immediately after he let go of my face, "No way, I'm not letting her out of my site. Sorry Eddie."

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh. "Jacob - I thank you for saving her and as does the rest of the family. We are in your debt forever, but nothing is going to happen to her."

Jacob snorted at him, "Nessie is the daughter of the most clumsy, danger prone person in the world. I do believe anything could happen to her." he looked over at me and showed a little smile, I laughed - danger prone?

"Fine - whatever. Bella will see reason with me." my father said before storming out of the room and turning the lights off.

I turned back to Jacob a fraction of a second later, and his hands went back to cupping my face, _oh God, please don't let anyone ruin this again, DAD._

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better - it did. Our lips just brushed - briefly - but then the spark just flew through me - I pressed my lips harder again his, he responded with a chuckle against my lips. I grasped his neck which proceeded to him moving his hands to my waist, I got up on my knees and pressed my body against his - our lips brushing against each other turned heated - quickly.

Soon our tongues touched and began to dance - caressing in ways that I didn't know existed. I let out a whimper when he pulled away from me,

"Lay back," He said though deep breathing, I nodded my head and did what he told me to do, his lips were on mine again - but this time he was hovering over me, our body's still touching - but I wanted to feel his weight on me, the closeness of that would be -

I let out a sigh just thinking about it. Our lips were moving together again, our tongues tangling and tangoing.

Bliss and heaven could no longer match up to this feeling I was feeling, I just couldn't pin-point what it was. It felt like I was only kissing Jacob for a few moments, but when he pulled away I knew it was for so much longer than that.

"You need to sleep, Nessie." He murmured as he tried to get up, I shook my head no and snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me for another small kiss.

"No, stay with me here tonight, please Jacob?" I whispered, I wanted to ask him some small questions - mostly about what imprint means.

"I wasn't going to leave, but now I defiantly won't." He crawled under the covers with me and pulled my small body against his massive form - I closed my eyes and pressed my face in the cook of his neck.

"What does imprint mean?" I asked, my lips brushed his skin when I talked - I heard his heart beat sped up a little - making me smile to myself.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, "Well - Okay. I'm a shape-shifter, I can shape-shift or phase into a huge horse sized wolf - " He paused and I felt his eyes look down at me before he started to speak again. "And when a shape-shifters eyes land on a special girl - we feel that pull and spark . . . like the cables holding us down to Earth have snapped and that one, special girl is the one holding us down to the ground - whatever she needs we will do it, if she needs a friend - we will be a friend, if she needs a brother - we'll be that too. If she needs a boyfriend - or a lover - we'll be that. All for her. She asks for something - it's hers. So Nessie what I'm trying to get at is, you're that one special girl just for me. Perfect and soft in every way - because you're mine Ness. Mine for-for life."

I didn't say anything for a few seconds after he finished talking, but I knew the emotion I was feeling - it was love - real, pure and _true_.

"Will you be a boyfriend to me if I told you I wanted that?" I asked softly, I made patters of squiggles using my finger on his hard stomach, they flexed every time I scratched him through his shirt with my nail on accident.

"I'd be anything for you, Nessie." he murmured, I smiled to myself - no one could ruin this.

"Okay Jacob, I want you to be that for me - I want you to be mine."

He chuckled softly, I knew his smile matched mine. "Okay Nessie, I'm yours and you're mine." his lips touched mine for a single kiss, it was soft and gentle - and just as good as the rough and passionate.

"Jake?" I said quietly,

"Hmm?" He mumbled softly, I knew he was almost asleep - but I had to say it.

"I love you," I murmured against his cheek as I placed a small kiss there.

"I love you too, Nessie. I promise that it's not a lie." he said before he drifted off into sleep, with me not falling far behind.

* * *

**WOOOOO, Haha, They kissed :D**

**I promise the next chapter is going to be LOOOONG. **

**Review darlings, I'll love you forever (:**


	11. Slow

_My arms get cold,_

_ In February air._

_ Please don't lose hold of me out there._

_I know you're near me,_

_I__ know you understand _

_Say that you're with me ._

_Do you know my face like the back of your hand?_

_(Nessie's POV-)_

I woke up this morning and rolled over - into a warm body. My eyes flew open and I saw none other than Jacob starring at me with a small smile on his lips.

That - It wasn't a dream?

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, well there is an extremely hot guy in my bed and I'm not freaking out.

This is weird.

"Good morning." I said,

"Good morning to you too," he mumbled, I rolled my eyes and pushed his body back down as he was trying to get up,

"Sleep some more, I have a feeling you normally don't get up this early." I gave him a smile as I started climbing off my bed, warm arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"No good morning kiss? That's harsh." he whispered against my neck,

Holy shit. I think the butterflies in my stomach just came to life after drinking a big can of red bull when I heard that.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," I said as I turned my body around and laid on top of him.

His smile grew larger - mine did too. "It's alright, but you better make it a good kiss."

"Oh trust me, this will be the highlight of your day." I gave him a light smile before I pressed my lips onto his, his arms pulled me closer to his body when I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip under mine, A shiver went down my spine and Jacob growled. We kissed until we were both breathless, I pulled away and gave him a flushed smile.

"I hope I get more than just one of those kisses today." he whispered as he twirled one of my curls around his finger.

I gave him and eye roll as I pushed myself off of him and my bed, I picked up my two towels laying on the couch, "I'll think about it." I said with a smirk, I walked into my bathroom and shut the door - I turned the shower on and looked at myself in the mirror, big doe brown eyes, thick curly copper hair, ivory white skin, and a white smile. This girl in the mirror was loved by a 6 foot 9 werewolf.

It was so surreal, I even pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. When nothing happened I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't want it to be a dream.

I hopped into the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, After I shaved my legs and under arms I washed my body and turned the water off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I squeezed all of the water in my hair out as much as I could, I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth, flossed them and then used mouth wash before after my whole routine I opened the door and left the bathroom. Jake was still asleep, I laughed and walked into my walk in closet, I picked out some dark washed skinny jeans, my favorite leopard print shoulder cut - out knit top, black stilettos and some silver jewelry. I dressed quickly and tip - toed past Jake back into my bathroom.

I put on light make up, sticking mostly to creams and beige's for my eye shadow. I put on this pretty light pink lip stain lipstick that apparently stays on for a 24 hours or something like that, Alice bought me like forty of these things.

"Uhg." I muttered when I got mascara on my finger, I heard footsteps and a deep chuckled come from the doorway. I looked up and saw Jacob dressed in black dress pants, a grey stripped dress shirt, a black tie and some black shoes.

"Going to a funeral, Jakey?" I said with a smile, he leaned against the door frame and flat out checked me out.

"Nah, It Seth brought it over to me, at least he tried to match it somewhat. I'm surprised he even got a pair of shoes that weren't two different shoes."

"Seth's here?" I questioned, feeling a bit guilty when I left him alone yesterday.

"Yeah, down stairs." I nodded and walked past Jacob, "You coming?" I questioned when I was almost out the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I quickly made my way down the stairs with Jake hot on my heels.

"Seth!" I yelled as I jumped towards him, giving him a hug. "I'm so-"

"Shut up squirt," he laughed. "I don't care, don't fret midget." he ruffled my hair until I smacked his hand away.

"Hey! Enough with the short jokes already!" he let out a quiet chuckle until we heard two voices yelling, I looked towards the kitchen and knew it was Jacob and my father - who else? I sighed and walked towards the door,

"You don't understand how - how fragile she is, Jacob! You being near her is just going to cause more trouble! They have been looking for her for years, and they can smell a werewolf miles away! That will just lead them to her! Do you want her to be murdered!" my fathers voice rang in my ears, looking for me for years? I let out a small squeak, I pushed the kitchen door open and stared at him with cold eyes.

"You - you never told me. How could you not! I - I deserved to know! If someone was looking for you for years, wouldn't you like to know!" I screeched, I balled my fists and breathed deeply.

"Renesmee - we were trying to keep you safe - it was better that way - " I cut him off, anger flooded my veins.

I laughed sarcastically, "_Better_? BETTER? Are you insane? What if they just plucked me up one day, and I had no clue why - I would have died not knowing why! How selfish can this entire family be!" tears ran down my cheeks and I grabbed my tote and keys off the counter. I ran out of the room and into the living room, I passed Seth who looked distressed. I got into my car out in the garage and started it up quickly, I floored it once I got to the road. I turned the music up loud and drove as fast as I could my special spot Nahuel and I found by this tiny steam.

I got out of my car, the cold winter air calmed me down a bit as I ran through the snow to the frozen stream. I ran to the cave and collapsed as soon as my shoes hit the rock flooring. I watched the tiny stream trickle around the pond.

I was alone for about an hour before a giant sandy colored wolf basically pranced it's way into the cave. My eyes widened as I scooted back, it let out a howl and soon a even bigger russet wolf joined the sandy wolfs company. I looked at the wolves for a second, before realization dawned on me. "Jacob? Seth?" I asked,

The sandy wolf's tongue dropped out of it's mouth as he gave me what appeared to be a grin.

Freaky.

They disappeared for a few seconds and Jacob was the only one to come back into the cave. He was shirt less - wearing only cargo shorts. "You scared me nearly to death when we heard your car being floored!" Jake said as he scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers lightly against his bare back,

"Nessie - what the hell happened this morning?" he growled,

I shrugged my shoulders and rested my chin on his shoulder, "Well I woke up - "

He cut me off angrily, "Don't play with me, please - honey - just tell me what made you so upset." he pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were sad, I frowned - I didn't want him to be sad.

"That they didn't tell me," I grumbled, I hugged him tighter. He sat criss crossed and set me in his lap, facing me. "If I'm being hunted down, I would want to die knowing why." I looked at him momentarily. "Wouldn't you?"

He growled, "You're not going to die,"

I rolled my eyes, "That's what my dad made it sound like." I mumbled into his neck, my lips ghosted over his skin before I placed a soft kiss there.

"I promise you won't," he said softly.

I closed my eyes and basked in his embrace, the warm and the love almost swallowed me whole - but that was something I wouldn't have a problem with.


	12. Sly Dog

_In the instant that you love someone _

_In the second that the hammer hits _

_Reality runs up your spine _

_And the pieces finally fit_

_(Nessie's POV-)_

I searched my closet for something nice to wear, Jacob, Seth and I were going to La Push to spend Christmas with the pack and his family - to say I was scared shit-less was an understatement. We were leaving soon for the long drive and I still haven't found _anything._ "Aha!" I said in victory when I found a black one - button blazer, a grey sweater dress, navy tights, black ankle boots with buckles, a antique dimple bracelet, a turquoise Patrizia Pepe buckle waist belt, and a black Patent croc satchel. I frowned at the bag, but rolled my eyes knowing Alice gave it to me in the first place, I got dressed quickly and smiled at my reflection.

"You just like to look absolutely amazing, just to drive me crazy?" Jacob asked as he snaked his arms around me from behind and kissed the side of my mouth

I giggled and turned around. I placed my hands on his chest, "I'm not done getting ready," I said with a smile, he kissed me around my smile - which was increasingly difficult with both of us grinning like fools.

"Stop smiling, you make this harder than it really should be." Jacob whispered against my lips.

I laughed, "You're just as guilty as I am, Mr. Black."

He shrugged and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone to finish getting ready. I gave myself a silver - grayish light smokey eye and put on some light pink lip stain. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room, Jacob was sitting on the couch, playing video games with Emmett. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, giving him a look.

He looked up from the controller and gave me a lopsided grin, "What?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothin'." I started walking towards the door and listened as Jake quickly dropped the controller and came over to me,

"Leavin' without me? That's not very smart seeing as how you have no clue how to get there." he raised an eyebrow and gave me another goofy grin.

"Bro, we were so close on that level! You just quit on me!" Emmett said in disbelief as he stared at Jacob, he eyes wandered over to me. "C'mon, Renny - please let us just finish th - "

Jacob started laughing, "Man, we have forever to finish that thing - and begging isn't very manly, think about that next time." I saw Rosalie try to hide her smile, I smiled and shook my head. We walked outside, saying goodbye as we shut the door. I watched Jacob waltz his way over to my side of the car. He opened the door and gestured for me to get in, "You're chariot await, my lady." He said in an overly think British accent. I snorted and slid inside his huge Jeep,

He got in the car and revved it to life, I gave him a pointed look before he pulled out of the driveway. I looked behind us to see Seth following us in his car,

I turned back around and looked at Jacob, "What's gotten in to you today?" I asked with a small smile.

He looked at me then back to the road, "I'm just happy," he said with a shrug.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "About what exactly?"

"Life!" he exasperated while throwing his hands in the air momentarily.

I blinked slowly and let out a single chuckle, "Alright, whatever." I said, dropping the subject would most likely be a good idea since Jacob was most definitely not going to be very clear on his happiness today. I've never seen him so smiley and nearly glowing.

oOoOo

We arrived a quarter after three, Jake was so jittery and excited - it kind of made me think he was going to have a heart attack. "You're so weird," I mumbled under my breath.

He took my hand and helped me out of the car. "Eh," He shrugged and gave me another goofy smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the front door, he pushed it open, revealing a loud buzz of voices. My eyes widened, "C'mon, everyone seems to be in the living room." he let go of my waist and interlaced our fingers tightly. He gave my hand a squeeze before taking me to the living room,

"Aye! Jake!" A bunch of loud, booming male voices called. I watched as they all rushed over and bear tackled him to the floor. I let go of his hand quickly and watched them all tumbled onto the floor. I laughed quietly.

Eventually they all got off of him and greeted him civilly, with hugs and pats on the back. "Good to see you, bro. I've missed my 'effng best friend." a guy said as they hugged. Jake pushed through the mob of men and pulled me to his side.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Renesmee - " He started, I cut him off.

"Just call me Nessie," I said with a smile. There was no doubt I was freaking out on the inside, I was being judged by his wolf pack, his brothers as he once called them.

There eyes widened before they all smiled rambunctiously. "Is she officially a wolf girl?" A taller guy asked while waggling his eyebrows.

Jacob punched his arm lightly, "Jesus Paul, no." Jake said with a laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Wolf girl?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," Jake whispered to me. He placed a soft kiss bellow my ear, I giggled and hit his chest lightly.

"Ja - ake." I gave him a stern glare, but the smile breaking onto my face ruined it all.

"Damn, bro. You've got it bad." The guy next to Paul said, Jake shot him a glare and I watched them all head down the hall. Most likely to the kitchen.

Jake pulled me over to Billy, "Dad," Jake said with a breathtaking smile. He leaned down and hugged his father long and hard,

"Good to have you home, son." Billy said with a sad smile. "And Renesmee, good to see you again. Get everything all sorted out?" He asked me with a chuckle.

I gave him a small hug, "Yeah, and I'm really glad I did." I placed a hand on Jake's chest and looked up at him. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"JACOB EMPHRAIM BLACK, YOU COME INTO MY HOME WITHOUT TELLING ME YOU WERE HERE, AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" a screaming female voice yelled from another room. Jacob winced.

"Rachel," he said with a sigh. We turned around and I saw a woman in her early thirties holding up a spatula with her apron on, giving Jake a glare.

If looks could kill, Jake be sauteed and thrown into the oven by now.

She looked over at me and smiled kindly. "Hi, I'm Rachel - Jake's older sister. You must be Nessie, the guys came into the kitchen buzzing about you." she pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome to our slightly dysfunctional family." she said with tender eyes,

Jake gave Rachel a look, "Rach, it's only dysfunctional because Paul - " there was a loud crash in the kitchen, followed by a loud yelp and cursing. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and nearly growled, "Paul." she said under her breath. She gave me a tight smile before storming back into the kitchen. Jacob started howling with laughter.

"Paul's dead," he said in between laugh. "So dead."

"I'm going to try and go help Rachel out." I said softly, I started to walk away but Jacob pulled me back into his arms. He pulled me close to his chest, "Did you know, if you look up - you'll see something that might surprise you." he raised his eyebrows and I looked up to see none other than a mistletoe.

"You sly dog," I said with a little grin. "You knew it was there the whole time, didn't you?"

He shrugged and pulled me closer, "Maybe, maybe not." I bit my lip and looked up at him under my lashes, "Merry Christmas, Nessie." I closed her eyes and felt his warm breath trace over my face, caressing my lips before his lips gently touched mine. It was soft and lasted nothing more than a moment before he pulled away and looked above my shoulder, his face turned into a scowl.

"You know it's not Christmas yet, Jake." I smirked, he looked back down at me and chuckled.

"Might as well fuck each other on the floor," a snarky voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at a beautiful tan skinned goddess. Her jet black hair fell to her shoulders, perfectly straight and styled. She was tall, and very much in shape.

"Leah, c'mon." Jake said with a growl, "Stop being a bitch." my eyes widened, that was Seth's older sister.

She snorted, "Maybe when pigs fly," she gave Jacob one last glance before disappearing into another room.

"Sorry 'bout her . . ." Jake said softly, he let go of me, but still kept our hands interlocked.

I had a feeling Leah didn't like me to much.

oOoOo

Diner went well, everyone seemed to like me - except Leah.

Normally, I get along with everyone; but Leah just flat out hated me the second she looked at me. She's been giving me attitude all night, so I excused myself - telling Jake I had to use the bathroom, when really - I went out onto the porch to talk with Leah. I opened the creaky door, she turned around and frowned.

"Yay, it's the spawnling." I narrowed my eyes at her,

"I know you don't like me, but I don't understand why." I stated flatley, I crossed my arms over my chest.

She laughed sarcastically, "Not liking you is a very big understatement."

I rolled my eyes, "Care to explain why?"

She scoffed, "No, I really don't care to explain anything to the likes of you." she brushed past me but I grabbed her arm in a death grip. I pulled her back to face me, "Tell me why."

Her eyes narrowed as her dark eyes glared into mine, "Get your hand off of me." she growled.

"Tell me why you're so angry about Jacob being with me,"

She chuckled darkly. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why, You're half vampire, you're ten years old - you're a Cullen. Badda bing, badda boom." she said, her lips formed a tight line as she crossed her arms. "You're no good for him, you'll just end up sucking his blood or convince him to stop phasing so he can be human again and you can make him a damn bloodsucker. Either way, you're going to kill the man I - " she stopped her self, my eyes turned to slits.

"The man you what." I growled,

"I - I grew up with. He's like my brother." She said angrily. She pushed her way past me and back inside the house. I sat on the bench and looked out at the green grass with the light blanket of snow over it.

"Nessie, what are you doing out here?" a voice asked, I looked up to see one of Jake's pack members I didn't know.

"Just basking, I guess." I mumbled.

"I'm Embry, just in case you forgot." He said as he sat down next to me. "I'm surprised you're not with Jake,"

I shrugged, "I had a headache." I lied, "Just needed some fresh air."

He laughed, "You're a terrible liar when it comes to lying to werewolves, I heard you two's conversation." He said with a sad smile. "Ever so often Leah slips up, everyone in the pack except Jake knows she's been in love with him ever since she joined his pack."

My mouthed formed an 'o'.

He laughed, "If you're about to worry, don't even bother. Even if Jake hadn't imprinted on you, he wouldn't dump you for the likes of Leah no matter what. Sometimes being a bitch is the most unattractive feature a woman can have." He said matter-o-factly, I quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"My mom was a therapist," he said after a moment. I nodded my head. "Jake really loves you, you have nothing to worry about." I watched him stand and leave me to my thoughts on the porch.

oOoOo

I woke up to my phone ringing shrilly, Jake groaned and rolled over, pulling me closer. I tried to reach for my phone, my attempt was unsuccessful.

Jake and I may sleep in the same bed, but we've never gone father than just kissing. That would come much later in our relationship.

I looked up at him under my lashes - the anticipating was sending butterflies through my stomach. I kissed his jaw lightly - his hands grasped my hips lightly. One hand trailed up and down my sides, making me shiver.

"Tease." he whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I laced my fingers to a crown in his hair, pulling him closer. He groaned out loud, I smiled softly.

"Big fucking tease." he said again, I laughed and twisted our tongues together - I sighed softly at the friction.

My phone rang again, both Jacob and I groaned when I pulled away from him. He handed me my phone, "Hello?" I said into the receiver, my tone still sounding tired.

"You, Jacob and Seth all need to come home - right now." my father said quickly.

My eyebrows knitted together, what was he talking about? "Why?"

"Volturi."

The line went dead as I dropped my phone in shock.


	13. Shit

_Woke my weary head _

_Crawled out of my bed _

_And I said, "Oh, how do I go on?" _

_Nothing's going right, shadow's took the light _

_And I said, "__Oh, how do I go on?" _

_Everything's okay, everything's okay _

_Sometimes I need a little sunshine _

_And sometimes I need you _

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

Volturi?

As in big scary evil clan of vampires?

Great, just great. I'll be dead in seconds.

"Nessie - Babe - Hello? Earth to Nessie!" Jacob said while waving his hand in my face, I grabbed one of his large hands and held it tightly.

"I - I'm not sure who the Volturi exactly are - but I've been told stories of what they can do." I half mumbled. My mind was some where else, I was fast forewarding - trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Ness - who are these guys. I swear - If anyone lays one finger on you, they'll be dead." Jacob threatened, while shaking just a little.

"Where - where's Seth? Dad said, he said we have to leave. Now." I got off of him quickly while pulling Jacob with me, I got dressed quickly and started packing my clothing as fast as I could.

"Nessie - calm down. Honey, look at me." He tilted my chin up. "We're fine," He whispered, I rubbed my face and leaned into him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and let me stand quietly with him, leaving me to think. Jake helped pack my belongings, but refused to let me pack his. I left his bedroom and tip - toed down the hallway to the living room where I heard his snoring.

"Seth." I said calmly while shoving him off the cough. He landed on the floor with a thund, a groan soon flowed after, "What the hell," He mumbled,

"We have to leave - Jake too." I said softly.

"Wait, what? Why?" He asked loudly, I hit his shoulder.

"Where the fuck are we going?" Seth asked, I slapped my hand over his mouth and motioned for him to shut up.

"My dad called - we just have to go. Like right now." I said as calmly as I could while my insides were flipping. Jacob took our bags outside to his car,

"I - uh, alright. I'll just get my stuff," I watched him shuffle over to the closet and grab a suitcase out of it, I gave him a weird look but dismissed his actions. Jacob wrote a note to Billy, well - sort of a letter, all on a paper towel since he couldn't find any paper.

I was about to get in the car when Jacob grasped my wrist. "Ness, calm down. Just - please." He said softly, his onyx eyes lost the edge in them as he gazed at me. I pursed my lips right before he dove in for a kiss. This kiss was deffinantly one of the more passionate kisses we've ever had, I heard Seth saw 'ew' in the back round. I hummed in content as our tongues ran against each other. Both of his arms held me against him tightly.

We pulled away breathlessly and motioned for me to get it.

"Seth, follow us." He said before slamming the door shut and starting the car. It roared to life and he hit the gas, sending us flying out of the snow covered grass.

"Now you're the one freaking out." I said dryly, while watching the road.

He sighed before speaking, "You don't think I haven't been freaking out this whole time - you're safety is my only concern!" His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. His face was hard as he clenched his jaw.

"I'll be fine." I said softly, when even I knew that was a lie.

He growled and took a sharp turn. The ride was fast and bumby, but I was just glad to be home where I would be safe. He nearly ran over a tree when he parked. We got out at the same time. I rushed inside, nearly running. Jacob walked and entered the house after me.

"Mom - Dad!" I called out as I walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. "Mama - Papa?" I called out,

No respones from my parents or grandparents. Oh god.

"Rose, Em? Alice, Jazz!" I yelled louder, while running all through out the house.

This isn't good.

"Nessie. Where are they - I smell vamp. And not your family." Jacob said with a scowl.

I gulped before walking out onto the patio. "Ah, look at her Felix. She shows up." My eyes darted to two bulky vampires with red eyes.

Shit.


	14. Don't Play With Food

**Okay, so 45 reviews? THAAANK YOOOOOUUU! (: (: (: (: (: That means a lot to me, even if it is juts like the same four or five people reviewing each time, i'm glad you guys like my writing and my ideas. Thanks, I love you! (:**

_So do me a favor right now and close your eyes _

_And picture us runnin' away together _

_When we come back, everythin' is gonna be okay_

_ Open your eyes _

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

"Hmm, Aro will be very happy to know you actually do exist." The smaller vampire out of the two walked up to me. Jacob and Seth both growled warningly at him, but the vampire managed to laugh. "Stupid mutts." Jacob pulled me behind him and Seth.

"Demetri, you know we must not play with our food." A small girl with brown hair walked out from behind him.

I froze, food?

"You even take one step towards her leech, I swear I will rip you apart." Jacob growled, he stepped foreword when his shaking worsened.

"Stupid pup, you think I'm scared of you?" The bigger one out of the three vampires said, his ruby eyes shone with intellect. "I'd snap you like a twig."

"Where's my family?" I said as I stepped around Jacob. His hand touched mine but I ignored it.

"I don't know," The one named Demetri said, "Do you Felix?" He turned to the bulky one and smiled.

Jack. Ass.

"Shut up, you imbeciles!" The little girl hissed.

"Bitch," Felix muttered under his breath, but soon he was on the ground, writing in pain. His body twisted and turns as he groaned.

I grimaced and backed up. I placed my hand on Seth and Jacob's shoulders.

"Where is my family." I repeated again,

"You don't get to know!" The girl screamed. I was overcome with burning pain. My knees buckled and I hit the ground faster than a vampire could run. I let out a shrill scream as I twisted and turned.

So this is what it feels like to be burned alive.

The pain was released and my body slacked into the soft earth. "Don't ever hurt my baby again!" My mother screeched. I opened my eyes vaguely, to see white and tan blurs hovering over me.

I closed my eyes again and fell into the blackness...

oOoOo

I heard honks of horns and what sounded like an engine humming, my eyes fluttered open as I sat up a little.

"Jake?" I asked quietly, I looked around again and realized I was in the backseat of a car.

"Oh, Ness! Thank God you're awake." He sighed in relief when he looked back at me. I climbed out of the back seat and into the front with him, He wrapped a arm around my waist and held me into his side.

"Where are we going?"

He paused for a second before answering.

"We're leaving Nessie," He said calmly, His free hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"What - no Jake! Turn around!" I half yelled as I tugged on his arm. "We have to go back home!"

"We can't go back home Nessie! We can't!" He yelled, I scooted away from him and towards the passenger side car door. He looked over at me apologetically and reached out and took my hand in his. I snatched it away before he could lace our fingers together. "Nessie...I didn't mean to yell - I'm just freaking out. Your family put your safety in my hands, they chose me to leave with you. Me, Ness. You know how fucking scary that is? To think that I could screw up and then you'd be gone. You'd die. Because of me."

I blinked a few times while looking at him.

Gone.

Die.

Because of him?

No, never. Not ever.

"Never Jacob, never would it be because of you."

He sighed and placed both hands on the steering wheel. "It will always be because of me. If you die when I'm not there to protect you - it's going to be _my _fault."

"No." I said stubbornly. I crawled back into his side and placed my hands on his face, "Never Jacob."

"Ness - "

"Shut up." I said softly with a smile playing on my lips. I kissed him tenderly. He looked at me when I seated my self next to him again. "Eyes on the road Jake, I don't want to get in a car wreck."

He smirked and looked back at the road, he seemed more relaxed.

I looked out the window to see the stars shinning brightly, I looked at the clock - it was ten o'clock at night. I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

I was running away with Jake? That could be bad and good.

_Since when did my life become a Lifetime movie?_

I heard Jacob snort, I looked up at him, my delicate eyebrows furrowing. "You opened the connection." He noted, looking down at my hand that was resting on his thigh.

I laughed, remembering when I had to explain it to him.

_"So you can do what?" He asked, disbelief was one of the many emotions paying out on his face. _

_"Show someone anything from my mind, like feelings, images and sometimes thoughts if I open the connection enough. It comes in handy though, it can get quite annoying - ask Emmett." I snickered,_

_He scratched the back of his neck, "Can you uh - show me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I placed my hand on his cheek and opened the connection. I showed him how I felt right now, perfectly calm and at ease. He smiled and pulled my palm from his cheek and kissed it softly. "Do that more often," He suggested._

"You were so confused at first," I said with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes, "Me? Do you remember the look on Seth's face when you told him, and then when he figured out you were lying about that one time you told him you didn't 'know' what it was? HAH! Priceless."

I snickered and then yawned, "I remember." I mumbled sleepily. I was soon pulled into a soothing sleep...


	15. Let Me Drive

******Dude, 49 reviews? Holy shit. ifuckingloveyouall (: **

_You'll be the one _

_That I'll love forever more _

_I'll be here holding you _

_High above it all _

_But don't let me fall _

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

We drove for hours, Jake never seemed to get tired. He said we had to drive until Alice called.

She hasn't called.

And so this was what our conversations were like;

"Jake - let me drive."

"No."

"Jacob, pull over. Let me drive."

"No."

"JACOB. I'M GOING TO JUMP OUT OF THIS WINDOW! LET ME DRIVE!"

"No."

"Just let me drive."

"No."

"I'm going to eat you if you don't let me drive."

". . . Still a no."

"What if I chop your dick off?"

"You would never."

"Watch me!"

"You need my dick to make cute babies."

"Jacob!" I yelled,

"It's true . . ."

Each conversation we had, was basically that. EACH. FUCKING. TIME.

And I almost did chop his big peter off, but he was right.

I did want cute babies.

We left a day ago, Jake really needed sleep. Just as that thought passed through my mind, my phone buzzed.

Aunty Alice flashed on the screen.

"Hello?" My voice rose high in pitch.

"Where are you?" She said, she spoke fast and low.

I looked over at Jake. "Texas," He said loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Stop at a hotel, stay for three days, then leave at 10:28 exactly." The phone line went dead and Jake turned into a parking lot. I looked up and saw that were were right in front of a hotel.

"How ironic." I whispered.

"Come on, Ness." Jacob said. He got out of the car and I went to his side as soon as he locked the car. He wrapped an arm around me and we started to walk towards the entrance of the hotel.

It wasn't one of those super expensive hotels, just a middle class regular, old hotel. With of course, a creepy hotel desk manager.

"Hello," She purred - towards Jacob, obviously.

Okay, I hope it was towards him because I really don't want an old lady purring at me.

I rolled my eyes, why do I always have the weirdest thoughts?

"Uh hi, Can we have a double bed room?" I asked quickly.

She's staring at him, she's staring at him. STOP STARRING AT HIM.

"Oh, why of course - is she your little sister?" The woman asked Jake, he looked down at me with a smile.

"No..." He said with questioning to his voice.

Yeah, he's mine. Back off!

Jake burst out laughing and looked at me quickly before laughing again. "'He's mine, back off'?" He whispered in my ear quietly. I blushed deep red and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Jake, shut up."

He kissed my neck softly before turning back to the woman. "Uh, forget the two bed's...just make it one queen?" My blush grew deeper.

Damn it.

"She looks a little youn - " The lady began saying before I cut her off.

"Look, woman - " My eyes darted down to her name tag. "Debbie - This guy, he's my boyfriend. He's 24, I'm 18. It's legal. Got a problem? Didn't think so. Have a nice day." I snatched the key card she was holding in her hand and tugged Jake away towards the elevator.

"Stupid, ignorant, old, retarded, man stealing lady!" I said once the elevator doors closed and we were moving to the second story.

Jacob started laughing, again.

"Stop laughing!" I half yelled as I stepped away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "It hurts my feelings." I faked a sniffle, which had Jacob bond to my will.

"Baby - you know I was kidding, I wasn't really laughing!" He wrapped me up in a hug right when I started laughing at him.

"Whipped! I have you around my little finger! Haha!" I hit his chest lightly while laughing as he picked me up.

"Whipped eh?" He asked as my back pressed against the elevator wall and my legs locked around his waist.

"Whipped." I stated with a cocky smile.

"Damn right," He flashed me a genuine smile before kissing me lightly and setting me back on my feet.

"I didn't know a teacher could be so much fun." I said with a smile as the elevator doors opened and I began to walk out. Jacob followed my lead, "Fun? I'm the mack daddy of every type of fun their is!" He said seriously. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"Never. Ever. Ever, say mack daddy - ever again." I stated slowly. "Ever." I dragged out the 'er' while dragging my lip in between my teeth for a lasting effect, which seemed to grab his attention.

"Could you repeat that." He said as his eyes zeroed in on my lips.

I smiled lightly, "No." I turned around and started walking away again. "What room number are we?" I asked as I kept walking.

No response.

I turned around again to see his eyes dart up from where my butt was seconds ago. "Jacob! Stop looking at my butt!"

"I uh - It's just . . . nice . . . and I like admiring it . . . "

"Room number?" I said again, gosh - hormonal boys. I rolled my eyes, I didn't have a problem with it since basically everything that came out of Emmetts mouth was dirty.

"Uh, 216."

I rolled my eyes and once again turned around and began walking, 220, 219, 218, 217 - "216!" I took the key card he was handing to me and unlocked the door. I opened it slightly and smiled. It was a nice room - gold and cream stripped wall paper, matching gold curtains.

Very nice.

I walked inside and left the door open for Jacob, I wanted to explore.

There was a kitchen, a master bedroom, a small living room, a bathroom and a cute little closet space where you could iron clothing.

"Clothing - that something we didn't bring?" I questioned as I turned to look at Jacob.

"Alice didn't want us to, it would drag our scent around." He shrugged and leaned against the door.

"But - but - "

"Sorry. No Gucci." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No I don't want Gucci. I want Keke and Fresko." I sniffled again,

"Werid names, but whatever. No Gucci or Freako."

"_Fresko_, Is my stuffed bunny. I've had him since I was two days old. Keke is my blankey." I looked at him, making my eyes look rather large.

Puppy dog face, fall for my sad puppy dog face...

He started laughing, before looking at me and calming down, then he would start laughing. "_Keke _and _Fresko?_"

"Shut up Jacob. Don't make me suck your blood."

"That's not all you want to suck . . . " He said as he started laughing, leaving me staring at him with my mouth wide open. "Babe - oh come on. I'm joking. Lighten up!"

"I'm getting my tubes tied!" I half yelled and stomped off to the living room area.

I heard him laughing in the other room and I couldn't help but smile too.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	16. Not My Baby

**********Thank you all so fucking much for your support, i could never thank you enough - but I'll try with this update (:**

_You and me will be lying side by side - Forever, forever _

_Underneath this adolescent sky - Together, together _

_And you will hold my heart inside your hand _

_And you'll be the one, the one to tell me_

_To get there, we'll get there _

_But oh, if there's one thing that we know It's that we will not grow old _

_You made me swear that our hearts will never die _

_No never, no never _

_Cause no one seems to believe that we can fly _

_Forget them, forget them_

_ Oh, you told me _

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

"I dare you to . . . paint your Jeep bright pink when we get back home!" I said with a laugh. Jake and I were sitting across from each other both eating mint chocolate chip ice cream while playing truth or dare,

His mouth dropped open as he shook his head no. "Oh no, not my baby."

"Oh Jake, you wuss!" I said with another laugh.

He lifted his eyebrows, "I will not whim down to the level Emmett had to stoop down to when Blondie dared him to do that back before you were born."

"Then, truth. Who was your first kiss." I asked with raised eyebrows.

He had a look of shock on his face but he quickly composed himself "I'm not sure if I want to tell you," He said softly.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It's not like your first kiss was my mom. Come on Jake, just tell me." I said with a smile. He wasn't smiling - at all. His face was almost guilty looking.

"You did not." I nearly whispered. "You kissed my mom?" I started laughing hysterically for about a minuet straight.

"How is that funny?" He asked,

"Because, my dad would have killed you!" I said again with a laugh.

"He almost did." Jake said like he was going to be sick.

I started laughing again but quickly tried to compose myself. "Wow, my mom? That's a classic."

Jake sat there blinking at me a few times before scratching the back of his head.

"Interesting . . . "

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly went to see why it buzzed.

It was a text from Seth,

_Hey shorty, you and Jakey havin' fun? (;_

I smirked before replying quickly,

_Duh , we're playing truth or dare . I just found out he kissed my MOM ! Lmfao ! xD_

"Who was that?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, just Seth." I said with another laugh. My phone buzzed again and I looked at the message.

_HAHAHAHA. I remember that, Bella punched him! _

I stared at the screen before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "My . . . mom . . . punched you?" I asked Jake while rolling around on the bed laughing.

_OMG . HAHA . THAT'S HILARIOUS ! _I sent the text while nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"Well, yeah." Jake said with a laugh.

My phone buzzed again, _Ikr, Now you can make fun of him._

_yeees , yes I can :D . _I sent the message and set my phone aside. "It's your turn . . . and I pick truth."

"Alright, when I first met you...you dressed kind of like how Seth dresses. Why'd you change?" He asked softly,

I paused for a moment. I bit my lip when a crazy blush came onto my face, "Remember when you said you liked me plain?" I asked softly. He nodded my head and I continued. "Well, I was all plain two years ago - 'I'm from the dark side' kind of clothing would never even make it past the front door, It used to appal me so much. My best friend, Nahuel - was murdered by nomadic vampires in North America. I was so upset since at the time, he was really my only friend since I hadn't gone into high school. I got depressed but couldn't take medication for it since I'm half vampire - anyways, I stayed like that for a while. Along with acting like a sarcastic bitch every second I got." I paused,

"Then I met you." My breath hitched, "You brought me out of that funk, Jake. You make me so happy sometimes that I don't even know it's real. I realized that you wouldn't love me for who I'm not, but for who I am." I twirled a piece of hair around my finger and looked at him patiently.

"I'd love you no matter what," Jake said with a small smile. He pulled me into his lap and ran the pad of his thumb over my cheek bone. "you know that, Ness."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, I do know that."

We kissed briefly, but briefly didn't turn out to be quite so brief. My fingers laced together in his shortish hair as he pulled me closer, the soft brush of his lips turned into a tango with our tongues, my body tingled as my back hit the bed and Jacob hovered over me.

My phone vibrating against my back made us both pause.

"It's probably Seth," I mumbled. I started to sit up when Jake laughed.

"Seth can wait." I smiled as I lifted an eyebrow deviously,

"I think you're right."

Our once innocent kisses went back to a fast tango and I somehow managed to get Jacob shirt off. "Ness . . . " He warned against my lips.

I shook my head vigorously, "I'm not doing it for that reason, It's just in the way." I said before meshing my lips back with his, my nails lightly scrapped his back and Jacob growled softly.

"Nessie . . . " He warned again.

"Shut up Jacob," I mumbled, I ran my fingers along his abs and then over his arms. "Jesus, you're like a damn rock."

My phone vibrated again and we both groaned.

"I'm just going to see who it is." I said with annoyance, I grabbed my phone from under my back and looked at the five missed texts.

New Text Message from: Aunt Alice.

_Renesmee, leave the hotel now! You have to hurry!_

New Text Message from: Dad.

_Have you left yet? You need to hurry, text me back soon, Love you._

New Text Message from: Mom.

_Why aren't you answering? It's been a half hour since Alice last texted you...you can't wait any longer!_

New Text Message from: Aunt Rose.

_R u okay? sweetie, answer us!_

New Text Message from: Dad.

_You have better left by now, we really need you to_

"Jake, we need to leave." I got up from under him and tossed my phone at him. "Read the messages while I get our stuff together." I started shoving the things we bought into our bags. I threw the food into coolers and started putting my shoes on. I watched him pull his shirt on, I bit my lip and sighed.

Damn.

"Your dad said they figured out where we were somehow," Jake picked up more than half of our bags and I picked up the rest. We made it down to the lobby in a hurry. We checked out and nearly sprinted to the car. He shoved everything in the trunk and as soon as I closed my door he sped out of the parking lot.

"Where to then?" I asked, not really sure if it was the right question.

"Right now - A long way from here."

I could deal with that.


	17. Breathless

**********Thank you all so fucking much for your support, i could never thank you enough - but I'll try with this update (:**

_You lift my feet off the ground _

_You spin me around_

_ You make me crazier, crazier _

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes _

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before squinting them open, I tilted my head and looked at Jake. "How long have I...?"

"Thirteen hours," He said with a laugh. I opened my mouth to protest at him, but he put his finger over it. "And yes, I did stop for three hours to get some sleep as well, and just around an hour ago I stopped to get gas."

I smiled against his finger and kissed it lightly, "Good." I looked out the window, trying to figure out where we were. "Where are we?" I asked with a yawn.

"Right now we're passing through Pennsylvania, then we'll be in New York in a few hours."

I smiled deviously. "Jake," I started off "Are we gonna go shopping?" I bit my lip and looked at him expectantly.

He pursed his lips and looked me in the eyes, "Nessie, I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea . . . "

I frowned and gave him the pouty lip. He groaned, "Fine, for a little bit - but on one condition." He said sternly,

"Yes?" I inquired, looking up at him with a smile.

"I pay for everything, including the dinner I'm taking you out to after we shop."

My mouth dropped open, "No, Jake! I couldn't ask you to - "

"And don't not get something because I'm paying for it, I have plenty of money that needs to be spent - and it's going to be spent on you." He said, closing the argument.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then when I shop, you're being included too."

He groaned and glared at me. "So stubborn," He mumbled.

"Yeah, well - get used to it."

He chuckled and kissed the side of my head. "Gladly."

oOoOo

We stopped for food twice while on our way to New York, mostly for Jacob.

"How much longer?" I asked as I snuggled closer to him.

He rubbed my arm soothingly, "About an hour."

I let out a sigh and rested my chin on his shoulder, "I know, it's a while." He said softly,

I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed his cheek. "We could take a break you know," I suggested as I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"We only have an hou - " I cut him off and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Jake." I sighed,

"Hmm?" He asked, a little struck.

"Pull over." He put on his turn signal and pulled onto a road that led to a parking lot. He parked and turned off the car, I smiled in triumph. "I didn't think you would listen,"

"You're not the only one in this car that wants to not be driving anymore." I chuckled and climbed on top of him, "Ness . . . " He warned.

"Shh," I smiled and pressed my lips against his. "Just shut up and kiss me." I mumbled,

I was awash in the sensation when our lips met. Jake certainly bade his time in making this kiss as tender and as loving as he could; his lips leisurely took in my top lip first, then my bottom one, then taking in the entirety of my mouth, into a sweet, unhurried kiss. His one hand then moved up to massage the back of my neck, It was maddeningly sensual, yet his deepest, truest emotions were conveyed in that kiss.

I pulled away breathless from him, "Jake," I murmured. "You make me crazier." I mumbled,

He smiled pulled me in again for another deep kiss, one that would most likely leave me breathless.

I could get used to this.


	18. XXL

_I believe it was a tuesday when I caught your eye,_

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the nights you look me in the eye,_

_And tell me you love me_

* * *

_(Nessie's POV-)_

"Jake, you never did tell me why we left," I mentioned softly once we got back to driving again. He tensed for a moment. "Jake, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, trying not to venture into pleading but preparing to if all other efforts failed . . .

"I - I can't Nessie." He mumbled,

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it - but only to open it again. "You can tell me anything,"

He shook his head, disagreeing with me. "Not this - I can't tell you this."

I scooted away from him, hurt washed over me. "Whatever, Just tell me when we get to New York."

I ignored Jacob for the entire time it took to get to NYC - I wasn't even in the mood to go shopping.

"We're only staying for a night in every place we stay, for now on." He said calmly, I didn't acknowledge him as I looked out the window, watching as it went from tree's to just buildings.

We drove for another ten minuets before he pulled into a parking lot of a motel, "We can't stay at really nice hotels anymore either, Ness - it draws attention." He turned the car off and got out, I rolled my eyes and got out too - following him inside with our bags and cooler.

He already had our room key and led me down the hallway - it was musty in here and the lights were really dim, kind of like a creepy murder scene. He opened a door to a room and led the way inside, I knitted my eyebrows as I took in the room.

It had two beds and from what it looked like, a tiny bathroom - a mini TV and a wooden desk that was falling apart.

"I know it's not as nice as you're used to," He said with a sigh. "Alice's orders."

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom, I might as well shower. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost cried, my hair was a matted greasy mess - my face had make up smears. I groaned and stripped down, I turned on the shower and stepped inside the hot spray. I saw there was at least two tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner - along with body soap.

I groaned and realized I needed my razor, "Hey, Jake!" I called loudly.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Can you bring me my razor and hair brush?" I asked. I heard shuffling then the door openeing. I covered my naked body the best I could with the shower curtain as Jake handed me my razor, his eyes were closed the whole time - he almost even ran into the door on his way out.

He's so sweet and respectful.

I lathered my hair with the shampoo, then rinsed it out. I placed a little conditioner in my palm and ran it through the ends of my hair with my fingers, trying to untangle and tame my bronze curly mane.

When I was satisfied with my hair, I washed my body quickly, shaved and rinsed off. I turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain aside, I grabbed a yellow - ish towel and dried my body off. I looked at my dirty clothing and set them in the sink, I began hand washing them - I refused to carry around dirty clothing.

I wrung them out and carried them with me as I unlocked and opened the bathroom door, I found Jacob passed out on one of the beds when I went to lay my clothing over the radiator to help them dry.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the other bed, pulling the towel tightly around my body. I looked through the little clothing we picked up at this huge place called Wal - Mart. It was insane, it had a grocery store, a clothing store, an electronic store, a jewley store, a pet store - all in one big store! It was amazing! I grabbed the bra and panties I bought along with a pair of jeans and a simple purple sweater. I went in the bathroom and got dressed, I came out and put on some socks before sitting back on the bed.

This was probably going to be awhile . . .

oOoOo

"What about these Jake?" I held up four T - Shirts in the colors navy, black, white and grey.

"What size?" He asked,

I looked at the tag, "XL, Is that to small?"

He grimaced, "Yeah,"

I sighed, "Hold on, I know I can fine these in XXL - give me a minuet!" I pleaded, I knew he wanted to leave soon - but Jake has to have things to wear!

We ended up going to random stores in this small mall I've never heard of, Jake seemed to know what they were. Like JCPenney, Gap and Kohl's.

I found a whole 'nother section of clothing in XXL and almost got down on my knees and started thanking the Heavens.

I grabbed a week's worth of shirts and handed them to him. I looked in the cart/basket thing he was pushing through Kohl's and tossed his shirts in with all of our belongings. We both got two weeks worth of clothing, along with toiletries and shoes. I even got some lingerie when he wasn't looking.

We paid for everything and made our was back to the car. "When we get back to the hotel, we're going to have to put this in the two suitcases we bought, Ness." Jacob said as he started the car,

"Yeah, I know." I said with a sigh.

We got back to the hotel fairly quickly, Jake said we still had a few hours left until we had to leave.

"Here, Ness." Jake said as he handed me my bags. I smiled at him and set them on the bed. I shuffled through the bags of clothing and sorted his from mine.

Soon we were all packed and leaving New York.

oOoOo

"How much longer?" I groaned as I rested my head against the window. It was pitch black outside and we were on some long, abandoned dirt road.

"A while, just relax." He said as he rubbed his face,

I sighed and continued to look out the window. A flash of white caught my eye, I looked at Jake to see if he saw it - but he was still looking at the road.

I looked back out the window and it was gone. "Jake," I whispered,

"What?"

"Did you see - "

Jake hit the breaks as quick as he could but the tearing of the metal didn't stop, I cried out and clutched my hands over my ears.

* * *

**Yeah sooo...I'll update if I get a bunch of reviews, I know it's dumb - but I just want to know what people think. This again, was a short chapter - but the next one, oh boy - will be sososososo long.**


	19. Stupid Half  Breed Failure

_I can see the skyline fading in the distance _

_Tears are comin' down _

_I'm trying just to make sense _

_I don't listen to the radio just the engine and the road_

_ I wonder if my words are makin' any difference_

_(Nessie's POV)_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jacob yelled as he pulled the car into reverse. I opened my eyes to see what was going on, The man we hit was as pale as my family, the headlights made him sparkle. His eyes were black - he was hungry. I watched in horror as time seemed to slow down as he grabbed the front of our car, picked it up with ease and threw us a good 200 yards. My blood curdling screams could not have been missed.

We landed with a crash.

We sat still for a few seconds, as soon as Jacob began to move - we were thrown through the air again. I held onto the seat and looked out the window - I should not have done that. I screamed when I noticed we were far away from the ground,

"JACOB!" I screetched as the car came crashing down. It hit the pavement with a loud boom, the glass shattered even more. I frantically unbuckled my seat belt like Jake was doing. He kicked the door off and pulled me out of the burning car, holding me close.

The vampire walked towards us slowly, I was holding Jake's hand so tightly I though I might have broken his hand.

"Ness - Nessie, go!" I held on to him as he tried to push me away. "Dammit, run Nessie! I'll take care of him!" he yelled. I stammered back,

"Jake . . . " I whimpered,

"Just go!" he yelled again, pushing me away.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shrieked as I tried pulling him with me.

He growled and tore his arm from me, "Jacob, c'mon - let's go!" I said in defeated sobs.

He looked back at the vampire and turned towards me. He grasped my face in his shaking hands. Tears ran down my cheeks. "Please, Nessie - go. I love you, just go so I can protect you. This is what I was born to do, okay?" he said quickly, "Please just go!" he kissed me hard and quick before turning away from me and phasing mid air.

I watched him run towards the vampire, tears fell down my face as I turned and ran from the fiery scene.

I listened as I ran, I listened to the barks and growling - the squeals Jacob made. Tears flew off my face as I blurred along the road.

Soon, the only thing I could hear was my pounding heart. It was thudding so quickly and loudly, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I focused on my tennis shoes hitting the pavement as I ran. The thudding of my heart soon was drowned out with the loud padding of my shoes.

I listened as the rhythm got faster the more calm I became, I pushed myself as fast as I could go, my surroundings blurred past me. The crickets chirped in the tall grass I was running next to, the road was bumpy but I kept running. I never once lost my footing - surprisingly.

Jacob filled my mind, could he protect himself? That vampire seemed slightly more ruthless then any other I've seen before. The way he kept his calm about things just - just scared me shit-less.

That stare - he was all predator when he looked at me. He was trying to make his kill. I shuttered violently.

Was he what Jake and I were running from?

"Ah!" I yelled as I tripped and fell face flat on the ground. I groaned and rolled over on my back. My chest heaved as I laid for a few more seconds. Maybe I could fall asleep . . .

"Shit!" I shrieked as I scrambled back up. I looked behind me - it was all black. I waited until my eyesight adjusted - and boy, I should not have waited. I squealed and took off running again, I cut through the tall grass and pushed it past me as I ran.

"Stupid 'effing grass," I mumbled as I continued to run through it. I had no clue where I was, I couldn't see anything - I could only hear the ruffling of the grass a few yards behind me. I took a sharp left and ended up breaking through the grass and into a forest. "Ah, balls." I cursed.

So here I am, lost in the middle of god knows where.

Lovely.

And to top it off, Jacob could possibly be dead and I am most likely next on the dinner platter.

I pushed through branches and bushes for a few more minuets before collapsing against a giant rock.

I know I shouldn't stop, but the throbbing of my legs broke me from my current thoughts about getting up and running again. I did not need to crane my head or be a scientist to know that there is no way possible that I could persuade my muscles or my mind to go any farther. A rain drop hit the tip of my nose, I growled.

"You're _got_ to be_ kidding_ me!" I hissed under my breath. I rested my head on the bolder and looked up at the canopy of the trees, the rain could help keep me hidden. Maybe it'll rain just enough to wash away my scent so that the vampire won't know where I'm hiding.

Even if it's out in the open, I really don't care now. I might as well die if Jacob's dead.

My heart stung at that.

Was he dead?

I chocked on a sob and curled into a ball, letting the rain soak my tired body. It was icy cold, it stung my flesh and arose goosebumps all across my body. Rippling a shiver through my teeth, making them chatter.

"So here I am in the middle of the woods, already soaked to the bone and nearly freezing to death because of it; with no idea what to do next." I said to myself. "No fucking clue." I squeezed my eyes shut.

I had three options.

A.) Lay here and wait for the vampire.

B.) Die of hypothermia.

C.) Die of hypothermia.

None of those optioned were in my favor tonight. Although, the dying of hypothermia was a tempting option, but was definitely not tempting enough.

I forced my eyes open again and attentively looked at the trees and bushes surrounding me. There had to be something I could use as shelter, right? I'm in God damned forest for Heaven's sake!

There's leaves . . .branches, logs… a nice warm bed would be nice, but I highly doubted I would be that lucky to come across a cabin out here. But let's not forget that my legs are in no mood to walk . . . a cabin is not going to happen.

And let's not forget those lovely forest creatures. I could easily kill a bear, mountain lion or whatever else in is this sea of green life. But could I in the state I was in currently? Hell to the fucking no. I crawled around, well - I dragged myself around. Sooner or later, some body part of mine was just going to fall off.

I squinted my eyes and almost cried, a cave!

As my eyes looked all around the cave, checking to see if it belonged to any sort of animal. The fact that I was being this cautious when I'm half vampire was starting to make me think that I was slightly delusional. I dragged my body through the mud and leaves, I must look like some crazy loon by now.

Don't get me wrong, I love the rain - but laying half dead in the icy cold rain storm was definitely on my bucket list. So for once, it was delightful to be dry . . . well at least as dry as I was going to get for the time being. I tried to calm my chattering teeth as I dragged myself into the bumpy cave. The rock flooring tore at my clothing but could not penetrate my skin. I was so thankful to be dry, I curled into a ball and almost purred.

I sighed in content, heat seemed to be coming off the walls because the wall I was laying again was so warm - my eyes shot open.

Shit.

Shitshit.

Shit.

I listened and definitely heard a second heartbeat, and most certainly felt hot breath on my face. I looked up at the huge as bear staring down at me, I think I woke it up. I pressed myself flat against the rock floor and stopped moving.

All I have to do is reach up and snap it's neck! That's all, and I'll be sa -

Two little squealing cries brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over and saw two baby bear cubs. I gulped.

Mama bear = a dead Nessie.

I can't kill her! She has baby's!

The second I moved, it let out a ferocious growl.

I scrambled up and started running out of the cave - it was right on my heels. Snapping and growling.

"Since when are bears this fast!" I shouted to myself as I tried pushed my throbbing legs faster. The rain was coming down harder then before,

I started to jump but my legs wobbled, I slipped - sending me straight face first into the muddy ground. I pushed my body out of the mud puddle and crawled towards a tree.

I grabbed the base of the tree and heaved myself up, I pulled myself onto a flimsy branch - the bear followed me.

Fuck. My. Life.

I scooted the the end of the branch, I felt it dipping towards the ground as the bear set a paw on the tiny twig for a branch.

Once again, I have three options.

A.) Let it eat me.

B.) Fall backwards off the branch, catapulting the bear God knows where.

C.) Kill the bear who has two baby cubs back in her cave.

I whined as I went through the options in my mind over and over again. None of those were any good!

"Come on, you don't want to hurt me!"

Did I really just talk to a bear?

I smacked my fore head, I'm crazy - after only what - six hours alone in the middle of nowhere? All it takes is six hours to drive Renesmee Carlie Cullen crazy?

Cool story, let's stick that one in the story box - shall we?

The bear wobbled on the branch, causing it to dip further.

I braced my hands onto the branch and dropped down, hanging onto the branch I swung my body into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. The bear was still in the tree. I let out a relieved sigh and started walking.

I listened closely to my surroundings, hoping to hear something other than rain and the growling bear a few trees behind me. I heard the branch snap, I turned around and watched as the bear landed in the mud. I stood up and shook itself off. I watched as it puffed out a breath and turned around - walking back to her cave.

"There goes my shelter." I mumbled as I walked slowly through the rain. It didn't bother me anymore, I didn't get a flying fuck if the vampire got me. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I was being so selfish for running from Jacob, I should have stayed and helped him kill the vampire - instead I ran away. I know Jacob's strong, but that guy - he was almost as big as Uncle Emmett! He looked familiar too, but I couldn't figure out how.

Definitely not a family friend - that's for sure.

Maybe he's just a nomad, but why would a nomad look so familiar to me?

_"Hmm, Aro will be very happy to know you actually do exist." the smaller vampire out of the two walked up to me. Jacob and Seth both growled warningly at him, but the vampire managed to laugh. "Stupid mutts." Jacob pulled me behind him and Seth._

_"Demetri, you know we must not play with our food." a small girl with brown hair walked out from behind him._

_"You even take one step towards her leech, I swear I will rip you apart." Jacob growled, he stepped foreword when his shaking worsened._

_"Stupid pup, you think I'm scared of you?" the bigger one out of the three vampires said, his ruby eyes shone with intellect. "I'd snap you like a twig."_

_"Where's my family?" I said as I stepped around Jacob. His hand touched my but I ignored it._

_"I don't know," the one named Demetri said, "Do you Felix?" he turned to the bulky one and smiled._

_"Shut up, you imbeciles!" The little girl hissed._

_"Bitch," Felix muttered under his breath, but soon he was on the ground, writing in pain. His body twisted and turns as he groaned._

_I grimaced and backed up. I placed my hand on Seth and Jacob's shoulders._

Felix! His name is Felix! That Volturi guy!

I rubbed my face, I definitely should be worried now. If he gets me, it's putting my entire family in jeopardy. I wanted to run so badly, I just wanted to get out - but It was done. I'm doomed. I failed Jacob, my family - myself.

I'm a failure that deserves to die.

oOoOo

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight in my eyes, I yawned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes, that was one of the scariest dream I've ever ha - my eyes widened.

This isn't dream.

I coughed on the air that I sucked in when I made my realization.

I ended up in a tree, sleeping in a branch last night - I remember hoping the bear would come and eat me.

I didn't get eaten.

Damnit!

I laid back down and closed my eyes. I'll think about Jacob - yeah, thinking about Jacob is good. Think about first meeting him, our first meeting was good,

_I rolled my eyes and entered the Spanish room, I dumped my things on a desk way in the back of the room. I looked up at the teachers desk, he's new . . . he was writing his name on the board._

_Mr. Black._

_Hah, Like Mr. Black and Mr. White from that cartoon I used to watch when I was little. He turned around and looked at me, our eyes locked and I went ridged. I felt . . . safe. My fingers twitched a bit, tingles went down my spine. I dropped my gaze from the incredibly handsome new teacher and sat down._

_"Uh, What happened to Mrs. Vanders?" I asked shyly, class doesn't start for a good eight minuets, People wouldn't start coming to class until the bell rung. His blue dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his nice lighter blue tie with intricate designs looked nice against his copper skin. His jet black hair was short and cropped, but still a little shaggy and his white teeth were brighter than pearls._

_He looks a lot like Seth, maybe their brothers . . . no. Never mind, Seth's last name is Clearwater; not Black._

_He shrugged, "Beats me, she just up and quit." he chuckled softly, my lips twitched. He fiddled with some things on his desk, I watched as his biceps flexed through his shirt every time he moved an item, or picked something up._

_"Oh . . ." I bit my bottom lip and continued to gawk at him. His eyes met mine for a second before he broke into a huge grin, I looked down and let my hair curtain my bright red cheeks._

I giggled and continued to go through the memory in my mind.

_"Yeah, so just warning you first hand. I know Spanish, but I'm not the best at speaking it." he laughed softly, trying to lighten up the situation as he walked over to me._

_Breath. Breath. Breath. Exhale. Breath._

_"Ye-yeah, I uh-uh don't either . . . " I replied, focusing on my breathing, and not his amazing body._

_"I see, that's why you have the highest grade in here . . . Miss. Masen is it?" He flashed me a dazzling smile and I forgot how to breath, once again. He leaned against the table in front of me, so his whole body was facing mine. Oh god, bad idea Mr. Black, I might jump you._

_"I uh - um . . . well - " I stuttered a bit more and let out a sigh, way to look like an idiot Renesmee. "I learned it growing up - so I . . . I don't have to pay attention in class." I mustered out a barley coherent sentence, he laughed again._

_"I hope you pay attention, cause now half your grade in here will be all about focusing in my class," He got up, winked and went back to writing some Spanish plurals on the board._

_Oh trust me, I'll pay attention. When it's your lips that are speaking, that is._

_What the hell am I thinking? He's a teacher, for Christ's sake Resnesmee! Get a grip!_

_Everyone came inside right as the bell rung and the prissy-stuck up snobs were giggling and whispering about our new teacher. A strange, jealous feeling rose up in my chest as they talked about him. I didn't want them to talk about him; I didn't want them to even know about him. I couldn't explain why, but I just . . . didn't. I shifted in my chair as they began to discuss how gorgeous he was. I squeezed my eyes shut. I never got jealous over anything or anyone, it just . . . isn't my nature. And of all people to get upset over - is my new teacher._

_My teacher._

_He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Well, hello everyone . . . my names Mr. Black, and I'm your new Spanish teacher. Now please put up with me this year, I know Spanish very well but I'm still not good with the speaking part." He laughed, and so did everyone else._

_"Well, like I told Carlie moments ago, half your grade will be paying attention. So, I'd advise to do that and not fall asleep." He walked up to some sleazy kid and kicked his chair leg. The kid, who was named Max, jolted up._

_"I'm also the new coach for the hockey team, Phillip and Jason already know that though," He looked at the two jocks in this class. "The whole team's been practicing very hard." Phil and Jason nodded their head and smirked._

Shit! School!

I can't believe I haven't even thought once about it! I'm sure it'll look weird that we both decided to not show up any more. Would Seth keep cover for Jacob?

But what about me? The weird girl just stops going to school? People will think I just couldn't handle the criticism anymore which never would be the case! Now when I go back - things will be bad and weird and bad - and - and just awful!

I was hyperventilating by this point, my hands shook as millions of thoughts raced and rattled through my brain.

People might think Jake and I ran away together, because we were involved romantically - which is partially true.

Or they could think I committed suicide and Jacob transferred schools - oh! What about the hockey team? He didn't even give them warning of his leave - not that they deserved it - but still!

I smacked myself in the face. Jacob lost his job because of me, Jacob left his friends behind because of me, Jacob had to run away - because of me, Jacob - Jacob could be deal because of _me! _

It's all because of me.

My mother should have aborted me the second she knew she was pregnant - we wouldn't be in this mess if she had done that. I punched the tree, breaking a hole through it.

"God Dammit!" I screamed and I continued to punch the tree. My knuckles were bruising, I let myself fall out of the tree and hit the ground. I didn't care about the pain going through my wrist, I didn't care about living or dying.

I'll just wait here and die - then everyone won't have to worry about the stupid half breed who messed up peoples lives.

* * *

**Long ass chapter. haha, read and revieww! :DDDD I seriously want EVERYONE who read this chapter to REVIEW. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME TO KNOW I HAVE MORE THAN THREE READERS...because I know I do. :) So, REVEIW.**

**Thanks (:**


	20. Yellow Eyes

_It's hiding in the dark, __it's teeth are razor sharp _

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, __it wants my heart _

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream _

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_(Nessie's POV)_

A single snow flake it the tip of my nose, I balled my fists tightly. "Oh. My. God." I cursed venomously. First freezing rain, then hail and now _snow_? Where the heck am I anyways?

I strode through the dense green trees an muttered several curse words under my breath. I for the most part, I never got cold or sick.

I was cold and sick, for once in my life.

It scared the hell out of me, I remember when I was little, Carlisle used to tell me all about the precautions if I ever got sick.

Don't be in the rain. Or the snow, or hail - all of which I had experienced. Wear as many layers of clothing as I could to break a sweat and break my fever, seeing as how medicine doens't work on me. I've thrown up violently several times, sneezing nearly every other minuet - and _God_, I was so tired and achy.

I just wanted to_ die_.

I slumped against an all to familiar tree and sighed, for all I knew - I was going in damn circles. I swear I've passed this tree five times - but hey, every tree looked the same in this endless pit of green.

I listened to the silence of the night, it was only the middle of January - and last I knew, Jake and I were heading out of New York. We had gone . . . maybe south west? I thought about the states south west of New York.

There was Pennsylvania and Ohio, the only two I knew. I growled, I should have paid more attention in Geography.

I groaned as I wished for my best friend to be here, Nahuel knew all about the weather, the environment - he was the outdoorsy type; I was not. So I naturally had no 'effing clue where the heck I was or what the hell to do.

Nahuel always led us back home whenever I got us lost, trying to tell him I knew where we were going in the jungles _he_ grew up in. I snorted, I was _so_ dumb back then. Nahuel would most likely been able to lead me back to Jacob, I rested my head against the tree and looked up at the canopy of green. I breather deeply through my mouth, I gave up trying to breath through my nose - it made a gross noise and put the gross feeling stuff in my throat. I gagged just thinking about the texture of it.

"How did my life come to this," I mumbled, a snap of a twig brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, alarmed and hopeful.

"Jacob?" I asked, scrambling to my feet as fast as I could. A loud snarling growl made me stumble back.

That wasn't Jacob.

I brushed it off, figuring it was a mountain lion or something. If I could smell, I could be for sure - but seeing as to how that isn't the situation, I just had to go with my gut feeling.

The bushes rustled, I stoop up in fight position - holding my fists up. I laughed at myself, I would be the one to fight a mountain lion like this.

I watched and time seemed to freeze - it wasn't a mountain lion. It was much bigger, much, _much_ bigger. I squeaked as I took in the massive beasts appearance.

I knew what it was as soon as I looked into it's bright yellow eyes.

My breath labored, I knew the danger I was in.

I smelled somewhat like a vampire, due to being the half breed I was.

These creature are supposed to be _extinct_. What is one doing in North America! Did is swim across the ocean to get here?

It stood up on it's hind legs, it's hackles haunched.

_I'm dead, I'm dead._

_I'm dead._

Running would definitely be a very, very bad idea. These things were fast, from what Emmett informed me of. They were fast, strong and _deadly_. It can easily kill a vampire.

Killing me would be more than a piece of cake. It was kind of ugly, it hardly resembled a wolf.

I watched in horror as it stepped closer to me, towering several feet above me. It leaned down and sniffed my hair, and then the rest of my body. It seemed to grunt in response to my smell. My eyes stayed locked with it's terrifying glowing yellow ones as It reached it black, clawed hand towards my neck. It pushed my hair aside and sniffed my pulse point. It growled and huffed, stepping back two steps.

I almost laughed, it was confused. I had a pulse, yet sort of smelled of vampire. It didn't know what to make me.

The smug look that was beginning to look on my face wiped away when it lunged for me in seconds. I screamed and dodged it, it had apparently decided I was vampire enough to kill.

_Do I run?_

I looked all around for a few seconds being fleeting. My screaming muscles protested as I pushed my self to my fastest. I was normally a little slower than my father - but right now, I knew I was running faster than he had ever. I heard a loud, menacing howl a few feet behind me. My heart pounded in my chest as my breathing began to waver and my heart beat going erratic. If anything I was going to die of a massive heart attack!

I broke through the brush and looked to see a cut down, open field.

No place to hide, I looked behind my shoulder as I ran through the empty plains. It was slowing down - but then sped back up. It's lips curled, exposing sharp teeth. I squealed and ran towards the road I saw in the distance. My pumped my arms quick as I sprinted. Jesus, I might chop my legs off by the end of this!

I finally made it onto the deserted road, running along it with the thumping clawed paws right on my trail. I cursed, seeing the rail road tracks begin to signal a train was coming. I was going to be trapped. My muscles would sure as hell not allow me to jump that high due to my erratic moments of sprinting as if my life depended on it the past few days.

The train was fast, and big. I skidded to a stop, looking for a way to jump onto it. It was all coal cattle cars, I was dead.

So dead.

The beast came at me quick, I closed my eyes and waited for it to sink it's jaws into my jugular.

"Jacob, I love you." I whispered into the cool, crisp air.

* * *

**Muahahaha, I feel so mean for cutting you all off like this :)**

**But, I'll tell you what's going to happen...**

**HAHA.**

**No way.**

**:D**

**Review and tell me what you think the beast is! Whoever get's it right first, get's a sneak peak at the next chapter, to see whether or not Renesmee either dies or lives. You never know what I could come up with unless you review :)**


	21. Save Me

_Now I'am far beyond gone _

_And I can hardly remember _

_The look of my own eyes _

_How could I love this _

_A life so dishonest It made me compromise_

_(Nessie's POV)_

I screamed in pain as it sank it's jaws into my side, it tossed me in the air and I landed back on the road with a thump. My head pounded from the impacts and my side stung so badly. I closed my eyes and listened to my breathing.

A yelp and several growls made me open my eyes in a flash. I watched as huge wolves viciously snapped and bit the werewolf that was just about to kill me.

This was Jacob's pack, so Jacob had to be with them. I forgot about my pain and looked at every wolf, looking for his distinct reddish - brown fur coloring. None of them had the coloring of Jacob fur, my heart sank at that. Where was Jacob? It was just one vampire he was fighting - he's big and fast - and he knows how to kill a vampire! Why wasn't he with his pack?

I looked at the brawl in front of me, hastily trying to make a decision. I dragged myself back and cringed when a razor sharp pain went through my side. Watching in horror as I clutched my side. It was five against one, the five would surly win, right?

A grayish wolf looked up at me with dark eyes. It was smaller and leaner then the rest - but was still putting up a hell of a fight. It growled at me once before going in and sinking it's teeth into the beasts neck. I watched it drop to the ground, blood dripping from it's wounds.

I blinked a few times in shock.

Oh my fucking God.

They darted into the forest, leaving me with the dead thing. I really was hoping it was dead and wouldn't randomly come back to life and eat me. That would be pretty 'effed up.

I looked up and saw five people emerging from the trees, all of which I recognized. It was Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin - and Leah.

"That was so cool! I can't wait to tell Missy about how we killed a real fucking werewolf!" Collin yelled while jumping up and down, "She'll think it's so cool!" Everyone shot him a look, "Or maybe I won't . . . "

Embry turned to me and smiled, "You look like shit," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I've come to realize that. I tend to look that way while running through the woods trying to figure out where the hell I am." I groaned and held my side.

They all laughed lightly, "We're in Ohio," Quil pipped up. "just thought you'd want to know."

"Then why are you all here and not in Washington?"

"Alpha's orders, we had to come save your ass when he couldn't." Leah snarled angrily, I shot her a dirty look.

"What do you mean 'he couldn't'?" I asked quietly. They all fell silent. "Where's Jacob!"

"We don't know. As soon as he gave me the orders of getting everyone together and coming down here to find you, he just disappeared. We haven't heard from him in days." Brady mumbled,

A whoosh of air fell past my lips, my head began to spin - was my Jacob . . . dead?

oOoOo

"We have to get back to Forks, your family probably wants you home," Quil offered a hand to help me up. I stared at it for a few seconds before getting up myself, ignoring the pain. He dropped his hand back down to his side.

My family . . . were they okay? Was Jacob with them?

"I want to find Jacob first." I said, "We're finding Jacob - then we can go back." I swallowed hard and limped forward.

Quil looked at everyone, then back to me. "Fine, just turn around." I spun around and closed my eyes. I heard the crack of bones and little snarls. Someone barked, so I turned back around to see them all standing before me in wolf form. A darker wolf, with chocolate brown fur motioned me to get on his back. I widened my eyes at him.

"I can run," I mumbled, trying to show I could be strong. He stared at me for a few seconds, and motioned for me to get on it's back once again. I rolled my eyes and climbed onto it. I think it was Quil - but I wasn't sure.

The second I got on his back, they took off sprinting. "Do you know where you're even going?" I yelled to him, he nodded his wolf head. I held onto his fur tighter, liking the way the wind hit my face. The pain in my side increased second by second, I wanted to throw up, empty my already empty stomach.

I closed my eyes for several minuets, just feeling the cold air on my face. I coughed and sniffled, Quil looked up at me momentarily and somehow began running even faster.

I gripped his fur, feeling like I would end up flying off of his back. They jumped off the road and into the forest, easily jumping and dodging the trees and bushes.

We ran and ran, for what felt like hours but was probably only minuets. They broke through a wall of leaves and jumped onto the all to familiar dirt road. I smelled a putrid stench and looked up to see the ashes of a once burning fire. The ashes were purple and so was the little smoke rising from the extinguished fire. Jacob stood with his back to us. They stopped quickly and I climbed off of Quil's back, ignoring how bad it hurt to move. "Jake!" I yelled loudly.

He was alive, he was fine. My Jacob was fine. He turned slowly and saw me. He began walking towards me, but then he started to run when I felt myself collapsing.

"Nessie!" he cried, catching me right before I fell.

I chocked on a sob and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. Jacob moved my dangling legs to wrap around his waist, bringing me closer to him. "What's wrong? I've been so worried."

"I was worried too," I whispered. "I didn't know if - if you were alive - or, I don't know what I would have done!" I blubbered as I continued to cry. I felt his hand reach around to wrap itself around my side. I yelped in pain and he went rigid. Slowly he brought his hand up and stopped breathing.

"Nessie, you're bleeding." he stated calmly, his nostrils flared.

I grimaced, "Oh, well - that tends to happen when something bites you . . . "

He growled, "If needles can't break your skin, then how the hell can teeth?"

I shook my head, trying to get my growing head ache to leave. "I don't know, that werewolf thing - it bit me. I don't know, Jake." I felt really confused, and tired mostly.

"Oh, God - Nessie. I have to get you home. We have to get you home, somethings not right."

I swallowed and nodded, "S'okay Jake. Nothing's wrong . . ." I slurred before the black spots coating my vision completely wiped me out.


	22. Unexpected

_When you've got nothing left _

_You've got nothing left to lose _

_With my last left single breath _

_I'll still be singing to you _

(_Renesmee's POV_)

I awoke with a startle, I felt Jacob's hackles rise as he let out a growl that went through out his body, sending vibrations that gave me chills. "Jake?" I asked tentatively. Sleep was still thickly coated over my brain, making everything a bit hazy. The pain was present though, which completely made me jolt awake.

He grunted in response. I furrowed my brows, I rubbed my eyes and looked up. "Jane," I gasped.

"It seems that you're beloved . . . _lap dog_ had disposed of quite a few of our guard members, did he not?" she said with a hiss, "Including Felix and Demitri. This is a problem, don't you agree?" she asked with a smile and an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh and let's not forget about that wretched Child of the Moon, it seems that the rest of you little puppy's killed him. What a tragedy, hmm."

I sucked in a painful breath of air, what was she trying to get at?

"You do realize what punishment serves you for defying the Volturi, don't you?" she asked with a tinkling laugh. "Death." her expression went black, her face cold and her red eyes gleaming.

My heart picked up speed, "Kill me then, just take me. You wanted me, Aro wants me - just take me." I pleaded,

She smiled, "You're infected - dying slowly from the poison of a werewolf's bite."

"What?" I asked dumb founded,

She smiled in response, "Infected. Did you not hear me clear enough? That beast your pup's killed infected you. You haven't realized the severity of that bite. Or you wouldn't have asked such a impulsive question." she quirked a dainty eye brown at me. "You're useless now, you're dying; Cullen. You'll be dead in a matter of days - maybe even sooner. I'll see you and your family quite soon though, until then." she gave me one last fleeting smile before dashing away in a blur.

I slumped into Jacob, thoughts raced through me - but only one was louder than the rest.

I was dying?

I hadn't felt Jacob phase back under me until I was in his warm arms. He cradled me to him, his face burrowed in my matted hair. I let out a few chocked sobs before letting my tears run. I grasped onto Jacob tightly and let my tears his his hot skin. Both of us; crying in grief.

oOoOo

"How could this have happened?" my father yelled at Jacob, "You were supposed to - "

"Daddy!" I interrupted him with a croak, "Stop! This isn't Jacob's fault. He was protecting me, he killed them. No one knew that the Children of the Moon have repopulated themselves." I said with a heaved breath, "No one could have prevented this."

"If I could see you, Nessie - God, this wouldn't be happening." Alice said with a defeated tone,

I wiped my eyes, "Everyone just needs to stop blaming themselves." I said with a whisper, "Things happen for a reason," I coughed a couple times and winced. Carlisle found where it had bit me, it was right on my hip. Several deep holes made by it's teeth were infected, every time he would clean it - the bite would get worse.

"I don't see why the Children of the Moon would side with the Volturi after they nearly wiped them out years ago. There has to be a motive behind their actions." Jasper said, his right arm crossed over his stomach while his other elbow rested on his right hand, letting him rub his chin as his eyes were blank and distant.

"They feel threatened by us," Jacob said simply. "Quil said he picked up the things feelings the way he fought. Completely territorial and ruthless. Like he was trying to prove a point," I looked up at Jacob, he stood by the window with his arms crossed. Looking out as the rain poured down.

My mother squeezed my hand. The living room was completely transformed into a at home hospital of sorts. So far Carlisle was trying everything he could. He tried feeding me both types of blood, hoping my vampire side would fight the venom of the werewolf. So far nothing had changed. Medicine never worked on me, so there was no point trying now. Carlisle frantically searched his library for books on the Children of the Moon, hoping to find a cure. He also, had found nothing yet. Rosalie was in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair just staring at the ground. The news had hit everyone hard, it was so unexpected.

"They're coming in three days, Aro wasn't pleased about finding out about Renesmee. He's angry at the Children of the Moon, but he's getting more angry about the fact that four of his guard members are dead." Alice said with a blank look. Her gold eyes darted over to meet mine. Pain flashed through our exchange.

"How could this have happened," my mother said softly. "this just shouldn't be allowed . . ."

Carlisle came into the room with a beaming face, "I've got it - I've got it!" Everyone turned to him, "It may seem completely ludicrous - but it's the only way. Injecting dead Rhinovirus from a Child of the Moon will kill off the lycanthropic poison cells healing the bite and curing Renesmee completely."

"Carlisle!" my father exclaimed while giving him a thankful hug,

"But, it may not work. It says it works for humans, making them not turn but seeing as how Renesmee is half vampire, the only reason she's infected so badly is because it's poisonous to us. It's simple but confusing. It will cure her halfway, I believe - but I'm not sure how it will cure her vampire side." the excitement died,

"How in the hell do we even get a dead infection from one of them? Rhinovirus is a cold, a nasal cold. I can guarantee none of the Children of the Moon have a _cold_." Rosalie sneered, "So that obviously, would not work because she could _die_ before the four days are even up."

Jacob growled loudly, "Rosalie, _shut up_."

She huffed and sat back down. "Can I just talk to Jacob for a few minuets?" I pleaded with my father. He looked at me with dark eyes, "I think - we'll just go hunting for a couple hours." he said softly. The room cleared out and the only sound left was the door shutting. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, vampires could be so temperamental.

Jacob sat at the foot of my bed, staring at me silently. "What am I going to do without you, Ness." he whimpered sadly, I sat up and took his large hands in my small ones.

"Look at me," I mumbled. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine, tears welled up as I gave him a sad smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

He closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. "You heard Carlisle and Rosalie, so don't lie to me like that. I'm so scared, Ness. I'm not ready to lose you, we - we haven't even experienced anything together. There's so much . . . . " He trailed off, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Like what?"

He cleared his throat and looked at me intently, "Like - like marriage."

I bit my lip, "Then . . . let's get married." I said softly. A blush creeping up onto my face.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're serious?"

I smiled, "Of course. I feel fine, really. There's no pain. Why couldn't we get married?"

The grin was prominent on his face, he pulled something out of his pocket. "I've been carrying it around for a little while now, I just - it's just something I've though about a lot. Even if it's soon . . . "

He opened the blue velvet box revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "It was my mothers, Billy gave it to me when we went to see them for Christmas." he explained, It was beautiful, but so simple. It was a round cut diamond, nestled in a platinum crown. It looked as though it had been hand carved with all the little intricate designs and swirls. Little diamonds were embedded in the band all the way around the ring. Jacob removed the ring from the box and took my left hand, slipping the ring on easily. "It's perfect." I breathed.

"Not like you," he said with a smile, the sparkle in his eyes danced. He brought my left hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the ring.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Jacob." I gushed as I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"I love you too, honey - more than you know." I couldn't help blubbering how happy I was as he held me. If I had to die, all I wanted was to die happy in Jacob's arms, just like this.


	23. Just You And Me, Forget The World

_We'll do it all _

_Everything On our own_

_We don't need _

_Anything Or anyone_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

(_Renesmee's POV_)

"You're kidding me," Alice said aloud, rubbing her temples.

"Please," I begged. "Please, please, please."

"Now? Why now?"

I nodded my head, "Because, we want to."

She growled, my eyes widened. "No, I won't do it.

"Why!" I yelled, Jacob placed a hand on my back, looking at me intently.

She let out a '_hmph_' of sorts, kind of like she was scoffing at the idea. "There is no way - "

"Alice," I interjected. "I don't want a _wedding. _Nothing big. I just want to be married to my Jacob."

I looked up my pacing father, his arms crossed and one hand pinching the bridge of my nose, my mother looked disheveled as she ran her hands through her hair over and over again.

"I will not let you get married, without a wedding. I'll just have to try and - "

"Alice," I sighed. I looked over at Jacob for help. He was trying to hide his grin. "I just want to be married, no wedding."

"We're about to fight a huge war against the Volturi - including the Children of the Moon. And you want to get married _now_?" Rosalie asked with a sneer, "There is an impossible amount of time for us to even worry about a wedding when we need to find you a cure, get people to come and help us within three days now and figure out how we're going to win. Do you see a wedding anywhere in that tight schedule?" I licked my lips and opened my mouth to add to what she said, but her glare shut me up.

"Renesmee," Dad strained, "Rosalie is right." he was agreeing with Rosalie . . .

"Daddy," I pleaded, "This is our choice." I told him,

"No," he shook his head and crossed his arms. "I won't let you." my mother opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Edward," Jacob said with a frown, "we need to talk."

"If it's about letting you two get married, then no. You of all people should know better."

Jacob growled, "For Christ's sake, don't you think we deserve some happiness?"

My father slammed his fists on the table, "And marrying my daughter when she could possibly die is worth just some happiness!"

It went silent, I licked my lips and looked at my father nervously. "If I'm going to die, I want to die married."

My fathers face strained, he let out a shaky unneeded breath

"Edward," My mother said with a heartbroken face.

"Fine." he hissed. "Fine, get married!" he growled angrily.

A smile lit up on my face, I went to get off the bed but he rushed over to me, locking me up in his cold embrace.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"I have a lot of work to do," Alice said, taking my father off of me. "I have to start now So, let's go. And please do hurry," she begged with her hands crossed, giving me a stern glare. I bit back my smile and stole a glance at Jasper who was also trying not to smile at his pleading wife.

"Alice . . . " My father warned. "Carlisle already said he wanted her resting - I don't want you locking her up for several hours doing _make - up_. Renesmee is - "

"Is fine," I finished for him, shooting a glare. "I'm not dying," I froze for a moment, realizing the unreality of my statement. "yet." I finished softly. Jacob sent me a heart wretched look, sending a pang through my chest.

She took her cold hands and covered my face, I snorted a laugh and tried to pull them off. "I won't look." I giggled.

"Yes you will." I heard Jacob say with a chuckle.

"Seeing as how your father will throw a hissy fit if you walk, you're being carried." Her dainty cold arms picked me up and carried me and only put me down when we were locked in my room. I opened my eyes to see Mom, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice all looking at me.

I gulped, "I don't want over the top."

"You think I could even manage to do that with this little of time?" Alice asked with a glare, she placed her tiny hands on her dainty hips and shook her head.

I closed my mouth to bite back my smile and walked over to the bed. Mom came over and sat next to me, pulling me into her arms.

"Oh, my baby," she breathed, "I'm not ready to lose you like this." Her voice cracked as she help onto me gently.

There were two was she could be losing me, one - because I was dying. (which is something I've come to complete terms with - sort of) And two - because I was getting married.

I was just hoping she meant the second way.

I blinked my tears away, _I know mom, _I sent her mentally

"Are you sure you want this?" Rosalie asked with a frown.

"I know you hate him, Rose - but Jacob's . . . he's Jacob, he's my Jacob." I said simply.

She pretended to gag, "Yeah, your Jacob the lap dog."

"Rosalie," Esme hushed her sternly.

"I need someone to go hurry to Seattle and get something decent from their bridal store. Do they even have one? Whatever, Esme - you go find something, anything - please." Alice begged with a whine. "Rose, you go with her." Alice said like she was some sort of drill sergeant, completely ignoring the disagreement of sorts between Rosalie and I.

"Bella . . . I don't trust your taste in women's clothing, but can I trust you with Jacobs?" Alice questioned. "Go look at all the guy's belongings – maybe they have some things that can be tailored a bit. Seeing as how that dog is huge."

I shot her a look. Mom chuckled and hugged me once more before leaving me for the wrath of Crazy Aunt Alice.

"Okay," Alice said, turning her attention to me now. "Are you well enough to take a shower? I know with the bandaging . . . we could give you a sponge bath . . . " She trailed off.

I gave her a heated look, "I'm not an old person."

She let out a tinkling laugh and helped me into the bathroom. Something else I objected too. "I'm saran wrapping your hip so water doesn't get into your bandaging." She said as she zoomed back into the room when I hadn't even realized she left.

I groaned, "Alice."

She held her little finger up to hush me. I gave her a glare but let her wrap the plastic stuff around my hips. I shoo'd her away when I started undressing. I stepped into the hot spray and hummed. I let my thoughts play around, but I could hardly focus.

So, here I was; dying - but I was still getting ready to marry a man I've known for less than a year. I snorted at myself, I was truly so unpredictable. I sniffled and coughed once before washing my hair and body. I shaved everywhere that could be shaved, just in case if . . . I closed my eyes, knowing that most likely wouldn't be able to happen. Jacob wouldn't allow it in my _condition_. I rolled my eyes, he could be so overprotective.

I turned the spray off when I was done and dried myself off. I unwrapped the saran wrap and my bandaging. I winced, it was bigger and seemed to be more inflamed. Several holes ran so deep, I thought I could see my bone. I shuddered and re - did my bandaging before walking out of the bathroom wrapped up in my towel.

Esme and Rose came back in at about the same time with bags full of things Alice huffed angrily about. Alice pulled something out of the bag and tossed me the dainty under garments with a robe with a smirk as I lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

Alice left to go arrange other things and I apparently wasn't allowed to go. Mom laid with me, telling me random stories from my childhood.

"Remember when Emmett and Jasper played darts with _trees_?" I giggled and nodded my head,

"Jasper sent a tree through the kitchen. Esme was so angry," I started laughing loudly. "and when she pulled him from outside all the way to the kitchen by his ear was so classic."

Mom laughed with me, "He'll never live that down."

Dad came and sat with mom and I after a while, bringing this great lunch of spaghetti and meatballs, knowing it was my favorite.

We talked a little about nothing until Alice came running in to inquire about rings. I begged her to get nothing huge, not yellow gold, and to not get Jacob anything over the top. Jacob liked simple and plain.

I told her I preferred platinum over white gold, seeing as how it was what Jacob's mother's ring was made out of and I wanted them to match.

Dad kissed my hair and glided away to "Bond With Jacob." Translation; scare the shit out of him and threaten a bunch of things. Alice then popped in and told me she got the rings and assured that they weren't "to flashy".

I lifted the robe up to look at my bite, it was stinging lightly but then someone knocked on the door, I immediately put my robe on and started to make my way over to the door. I figured it was my dad or one of my uncles until a voice I knew to well spoke up, "Nessie, honey?"

I ran to the door, "It's locked. It won't open." A frown crossed my face.

"I know," he said, chuckling softly.

"That's stupid," I said, a little edge to my voice "Unlock it."

"Nah, that little nazi and your dad scared the ever living shit out of me." he said honestly. He was still holding the doorknob tight. "I just wanted to talk to you. Make sure you were feeling fine, I was worried."

"Oh," I said, a touched smile played at my lips. "You didn't have to."

He scoffed, "I wanted to." Jacob said, and I knew he was telling the truth. "Alice is having a breakdown, so it's been drilled into my head to not to tell you more than that. She told me she'd have my balls on a platter." He laughed nervously, I cracked a smile

"You know we can't go anywhere," Jacob said after minuets of silence, sounding a little distort. "Like tonight or anything. Edward forbids it, I tried Nessie . . . "

I bit my lip, "I want that, Jacob. With you - like that." I blushed madly at the thought. "Am I not allowed to be with my husband - alone, for one night?"

"Alone." He repeated with a sigh, "I want to so bad Nessie, but there's no telling whether or not the poison could just hit you hard and you could - could . . . die." he finished softly. I felt a small thump, he hit his head against the door. "I'm not taking any risks, when it comes to you possibly dying because of what we want . . . sexually. God, Nessie. I've been trying so damn hard to not think about it. But truthfully, I can't not think about it. Loosing you . . . just isn't something I could cope with. I know Doc is trying his best to find something - but there . . . there's nothing. And it kills me. If I could be in your place, I would. I would die for you, Nessie. I'm not ready to lose something that I waited so long for. You're it for me, and without you - I couldn't handle it."

He was quiet for a minute, tears ran down my cheeks at a face past. I balled my hands tightly, I chocked on a sob that was trying to make it's way out. The reality of everything had just hit me. As much as I wanted to admit I was ready to die - I wasn't. I was scared as hell, and I was just to stubborn to think other wise.

"Ja - ake." I stuttered, "I'm not ready for you to lose me either." I let out a little whimper, "I don't want to die, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't say that either, I would never let you take my place. Don't do anything . . . dumb. Please, Jake." I begged. "Please don't try to hurt yourself. Le - Leah . . . you have Leah." I said softly.

He was silent, "I'm nothing without you. Leah isn't you, never say anything like that." I could hear his small sob, It broke my heart. "Just being away from you kills me, but being _without_ you - or with someone else? I can't even think about it without shaking."

"I'm not going anywhere," I tried to say, but we both knew damn well how big of a lie that was.

"Don't say that, it makes it worse."

I placed my hand on the door and cried softly. "Jake,"

He didn't even need to ask when the door pulled open. He quickly came into the room and scooped me up in his arms. Our kisses were chaste, heated - completely emotional. I opened my connection to him, showing him what I was feeling. He returned by kissing me harder and holding me tighter. He pressed me against the door and groaned into my mouth. Or tears ran together, the thought only made me cry harder.

"I love you, so much." I whimpered into his mouth. If it was possible, Jacob held me even tighter. Our tongues danced roughly as our hands roamed, exploring places we've never explored before.

"I'm about to say fuck it if you keep doing that," Jacob groaned breathlessly.

"Then say it." I whispered, "Just say it. Please."

He growled and picked me up, pinning us onto the bed.

"We shouldn't do this," he tried,

I shook my head and brought his lips back to mine. "But we're going to."

He growled and undid my robe. "Jesus fucking Christ," he cursed loudly.

I hoped my father had heard our thoughts, I knew they were probably pretty loud. I hoped he got everyone out of the house, I hoped they wouldn't barge in.

I prayed I would be able to do this with Jacob without any complications from my bite.

Jacob leaned in, bringing our bodies closer together as he kissed me harder. I slowly ran my hands down Jacob's chest and towards his stomach, gripping his thin undershirt and pulling it up out of his pants and up his chest. Jacob got the hint and pulled away from my lips to snatch the shirt up over his head and throw it somewhere behind mine.

I pulled him back to me and rejoined our lips forcefully, running my hands over his bare chest and stomach.

Jacob's hands gripped my waist before running his hands over me, I gasped in surprise. He brought his hands up to my neck then, slowly sliding them down to my shoulders as he kissed me.

"Tell me if you start hurting, or if you don't feel good, baby - okay? Will you promise me you'll do that?" he whispered against my lips, pulling away from me slightly.

I nodded my head vigorously, cold air rushed against my back and shoulders and hips - and I was seriously almost completely naked in front of Jacob.

I was freaking out. He moved down and kissed my bandaged bite, growling a bit. "Smells like the fucker who did it." he said in a deep voice,

"Forget it's there for a little bit," I squirmed and he dated his eyes up to meet mine. "Just you and me, fuck the world." I said, remembering him saying that one time.

He smiled down at me and supported himself with one arm and kept the other between us, touching me. My stomach, my sides, my back, my breasts, my shoulders, my arms, my legs. Every part of me except my hips, the one place I loved his hands on the most he wouldn't touch. His lips trailed down to my neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses that made me squirm even more.

"You're so beautiful," Jacob said roughly into my neck, he ran his tongue along my pulse point and slid his free hand into the space where the arch of my back came off the bed so he could pull me even closer. "You're the first, Jake." I said breathlessly

Jacob's lips left my neck and an instant later his face was above mine.

"That's amazing," He told me, "just thinking about how no one in the world, except me - will ever see you like this."

Jacob shifted his weight, lifting himself a little with the arm that was supporting him so he could look down at my body. My stomach tightened even worse.

"Your body is so amazing," he told me, running a hand over my skin, "Don't be nervous, Nessie, just you and me."

"I just - I don't want anything stopping us. Including what could happen. I just want to forget for a little while, I just want to be with you and forget about everything else. We can get married later, they can wait." I said against his jaw, "I want you to forget too, so - will you forget, for me?"

He continued placing scorching chaste kisses on my body, "You know I'd do anything for you,"

"So you'll forget?"

He made a '_mhm_' noise as he ran his nose along my unharmed hip,

I smiled and ran my fingers through his short, soft hair. "So, do you like it? I mean I want you to - to think my body is nice, but I know that you could - "

Jacob growled, interrupting my rambling. He pressed his body back down on me and catching my lips in a fierce kiss.

We both groaned and Jacob pressed his hips into me again, but it wasn't close enough.

I wanted more.

I reached my hands between our bodies as we kissed, bringing them to the button of Jacob's pants. He paused,

"Now you," I told him with a little sly smile, Jacob gave me a look and sat back to undo his dress pants. I took his hands in mine, "No, no." I scolded quietly, "I'm doing it."

Jacob looked like he was going to leap at me again but he stayed still, and with a smirk he said, "Then come do it,"

Instead of getting up like he obviously wanted me to, I pulled him down on me, kissing him for a few moments before I rolled us so I was on top. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise. I ignored the moment of pain that went through my body from my hip. It stung like crazy from the friction of rolling.

Jacob's hands immediately went to my thighs, sliding back to grip my butt softly, making me press my hips into him and groan a little.

I pressed my small hands into his chest for balance and smiled at how nice it looked. I pushed myself up and balanced myself of my knees, hovering over him.

Jacob's eyes raked over me again and I felt a little self conscious, I wanted to be with him for the first time and maybe the last time - so that feeling quickly disappeared as the thoughts crossed my mind. I brought my slightly shaking hands down to Jacob's pants, my wrists brushing the bulge there and making Jacob make a small noise. My eyes darted up to meet his, my brows furrowed. "Did I hurt you?" I asked as I started to pull away. He shook his head quickly.

"No - no, not at all." I sighed in relief and brought my hands back to his pants where I undid the button quickly and then the zipper, It really wasn't a good thing that I didn't know what to do, but I just went with it. Or tried to.

Jacob was wearing something black and soft under his pants, because the back of my hand brushed the fabric when I brought the zipper down. I gathered my nerve and slipped my hands inside his pants, sliding them back to his hips, back until I could reach no further because Jacob was lying down.

I looked up at him, not sure what to do next. He lifted his hips a little, and I let my hands slip back further; back past where I had touched before. I felt that weird feeling in my stomach again, like it was tightening up, I dismissed it and pulled his pants off.

My eyes flowed up to his silk black boxers, I lifted my eyebrows and met his eyes, "Alice?" I questioned allowed.

He rolled his eyes "Bella, surprisingly." I let out a little laugh as I crawled my way back up his body, settling myself back across his hips again.

I looked up at him, unsure of what to do. His eyes were hungry, it made my insides flip again.

"Fuck it," I said with a smirk as I jumped back onto Jacob, tangling us up in sheets and limbs . . .

* * *

**This was definitely the most awkward thing I have ever written. I was even blushing trying to think about writing this. It was pretty confusing for me, so I hope it's not all that evident how bad I was at writing...erm - steamy scenes, I guess. Dx**

**P.S 3,972 words (:**


	24. I Died Young

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, _

_bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

(_Renesmee's POV_)

"You two, just - Renesmee!" Alice said in a hushed whisper, "You're dad is so livid, it's unbelievable. Emmett, Jasper _and_ Carlisle could barely hold him back when you and Jacob well started - "

"Alice!" I hissed in between my teeth as I squirmed in my seat, "Just finish my hair, or something." I started to chew on my lip as my mind raced.

So there were a few things that were blaring in my mind like a loud speaker.

A.) Jacob and I just had sex.

B.) Jacob and I just had sex.

C.) Jacob and I just had fucking sex.

Okay, so maybe I was lying - only one thing was blaring in my mind. Probably driving my father even more insane then the recap of mine and Jacob's . . . fun times, that was making it's self very present in my pounding head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I heard my father roar from down stairs, I cringed as did Alice,

"You do realize, he's being entirely serious. I feel like If I could see Jacob - I would be seeing his death right now." I turned in my seat to glare at Alice,

"Shut up, you're not helping." I growled,

"Sorry, sorry." She said quickly.

I itched my hip for a moment then hissed loudly, a stinging pain wrapped itself around my body. I felt the pain run deep, clear down to my bones. I let out a mangled cry as I gripped the side of the seat.

"Nessie!" Alice called, she sounded distant . . .

It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time, shooting up and down my body. From head to toe, a burning pain coiled it's self around me so tightly it began to make flop sweat burst out of my body and a wave of nausea hit me.

I collapsed in a heap out of my chair, my body's searing pain got worse with each passing second, my muscles cramped up on me, tearing them self from my bones, my hand curl into a claw. I lay there, unable to do anything except suffer. I could not even call out, tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I gasped and panted.

_Make it stop, make it stop_, I thought in a whimper. I heard voices all around me, but they were so distant It just made my head pound harder. I felt the sweat dripping down my body, my heart pounded so hard It was the only sound that I could concentrate on. I wheezed and clutched my hip. The pain felt as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, I writhed about on the floor, clutching my body. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of my face and covered my forehead in a thin sheen.

"H - help," I croaked, my desperate tone made my words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty room. I must be alone - I couldn't hear anyone.

Soon the pain subsided, and all I could feel was burning. I was on fire, I shrieked as my body curled in unnatural ways, trying to get away from the burning sensation. I felt my back pound into the ground as I lifted my self up and slammed myself back down. Trying to beat the pain away. Something cold and hot pushed my shoulders down. I let out a grutal moan as I flailed my legs around and about.

What was happening to me?

I tried blinking away the hot tears, to try to see what was happening. But everything stayed blurry and disfigured, I whimpered to myself as I thrashed around. Shaking my head back and forth. Something hot grasped at my face, I screamed in frustration.

"Nessie, Nessie - stop." I heard a distant voice call. I moaned in pain, who was that? I knew that voice . . . "Please, honey - just stop moving. You're fine,"

_"You're so beautiful," He grunted, I threw my head back onto my pillows and felt my face twist in ecstasy. My hands gripped his shoulders so tightly, I felt my nails dig into his skin. He let out a moan, I smiled in satisfaction._

_"More," I panted. "Don't stop."_

"Ja - ake," I muttered, even my voice sounded distant. It was Jacob, of course! How could I not know his voice, how could I let the pain cloud my mind so much that I wouldn't even know my own Jacob's voice?

My face twisted in pain once more before the burning centered itself at my hip. I muffled my cry, trying not to think about the stinging pain that fondled around my hip. It was my bite, it was the thing causing all the pain. I whimpered, knowing that this was most likely death making it's grand entrance.

My fingers curled into a claw, I heard a screeching noise. "Ness, stop - you're breaking Carlisle's metal table."

I hissed, trying to keep my body from thrashing.

Was today the day I would die?

Would I die on my wedding day?

I let out one final screech before I felt my heart race into overdrive, my thrashing became harder as I spasmed violently. I shriek and scream, my eye squeezed shut as the pain became unbearable.

Today was the day I died.

* * *

I want TONS of reviews for this chapter! Please, pleaseee! I really just want to hit 100 (:

Thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed, favorited & alerted this story. it means a lot (":


	25. No

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

(_Renesmee's POV_)

Bright rays of sun flooded my vision as I opened my eyes, I groaned and covered my face with my arm. What happened? My head pounded lightly, I rubbed my temple momentarily and closed my eyes again.

My eyes flew open as I sat up straight in the bed I was laying it. I let out a small whimper as everything painfully came back to me, hitting me like a brick wall.

My hand covered my mouth, "Oh my God . . . " I looked down at my hip and lifted the fabric of my night gown frantically. I saw a patch of gauze covering it. I pulled the medical tape off and then the gauze, my eyes widened further.

It was gone, there was nothing there - it was gone.

Holy shit, it was gone.

And I was alive.

My mind raced, where was Jacob? Jacob was always here - surely he would be here!

Where's my Jacob?

I pushed the covers off of myself and scrambled off the bed. I ran to the door and flung it open, I raced down the stairs, calling out his name. "Jacob! Jake!"

"Renesmee!" My grandmother shrieked. I felt her stone cold arms encircle me from behind.

"Where's Jacob?" I questioned, turning towards her with wild eyes,

She pulled away from me, and gave me a happy look. "Carlisle found the cure just as you were - " She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was something none of us would have guessed, but dried, ground up wolfspane cures a bite for a vampire, or a half vampire like yourself." She said, changing the subject at hand.

I choked on the air I was trying to inhale, "How the hell did we get wolfspane?"

No - don't let her change the subject!

She shook her head, "Carlisle had used it as a last minuet resource. He didn't think it would work seeing as how so many people make up ways it can be used. It was in one of his old books, Jacob and Edward went through every single one until your father found it in one of Carlisle's oldest books. It truly was a miracle." She brought me to her chest and hugged me tight.

"Where is Jacob?" I questioned once again, pulling away from her with confusion. She fell silent.

"Jacob and the rest of the family are gone - to fight."

My breath caught, my vision blurred and soon I fell back into darkness . . .

oOoOo

The sound of a whistling kettle on the stove brought me out of the dark. I rubbed my eyes and sat up gently, only to fall onto the wood floor. I groaned and laid face first on the floor, not feeling up to moving.

I didn't get to say good bye, any of them could die - and I was passed out for three days while they prepared to possibly end their life. I let out a chocked sob, they were fighting for their lives right now.

"Renesmee?" Esme called out to me in confusion.

"Why didn't you go?" I questioned,

"You needed someone to look after you, and I'm not much of a fighter." She said softly. I watched her feet as she made her way over to me. She placed her hands on me to help me stand but I stayed limp.

"No, I like the floor." I mumbled sadly,

She sighed, "They all wrote you letters." I pushed myself up and looked at her with wide eyes. "In the kitchen,"

I scrambled onto my feet and ran to the kitchen, I grabbed the thick pile of letters and looked for Jacob's. I found it and tore it open carefully.

_Nessie,_

_The only reason you're reading this letter is because you weren't awake in time for our departure. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I wish I could have been._

_There's a few reasons as to why I wrote this. But before I tell you those reasons, you've got to promise me one thing. No matter what happens, do not ever think about hurting yourself. I know you, Nessie. And that's one thing I'm positive that you'd do. _

_So don't even think about it._

_Alright, so now that I've made my point - hopefully - I'll get to my reasons._

_First, I want to apologize again for not being there with you. It kills me knowing I can't be holding you in my arms, keeping you safe right now. But at least I'm keeping you safe, miles and miles away._

_Second, to tell you about how you scared the ever living shit out of me when I heard your heart stop. Just thinking about it again . . . it just - I can't even describe how painful it is to think about losing you. The fraction of a second when your heart stopped beating and you stopped moving, I crashed. Everything in me just broke. It was the most painful, heart wrenching thing I've ever felt. Your hand went cold and your eyes glassed over. I was so scared. But most of all, I was angry. I was angry at everyone, I yelled - I screamed . . . I cried, Nessie. _

_I don't cry, ever. _

_And for the first time in years, I cried. It was the second time I thought I had lost you, you don't know how scary that was. The second Edward found that damn flower and gave it to Carlisle to put on your bite, I had hope. As soon as that flower touched your bite, your heart started, you began to breath - I had never been so grateful of your dad. He saved your life and really, I have no clue how to repay him._

_Carlisle, Edward and I were all kind of confused at how fast it worked. It was truly a miracle, and you know I don't believe in those kinds of things._

_Third and finale reason, which really isn't a reason - I just had to tell you._

_ I let Edward kick my ass after we saved you. _

_That was just one of the ways I was repaying him. I deserved it for going against his wishes, but I don't regret it - at all._

_If anything, I'm glad I went against him. I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me._

_ Love you always, Jacob_

I brushed my tears away as I looked at the letter again, tracing his messy scrawl with my finger tips.

Would I be able to do what he asks if I lost him? Would I be able to keep myself sane and alive if he ever . . . died?

I knew the answer, it wans't hard.

No.

* * *

It's short, but it get's the point across (: Thank you so much for all the reviews, can't wait till all you guys review again! :)


	26. I Was, Infact

**_I'm really just so pathetic. Whenever I'm not on here, I'm writing stuff down in my notebook for every story, I feel as if I don't have a life this week. *Internal sigh*_**

**_WELP, I can understand why I only got three reviews last chapter, it was short (agonizingly so!) and kind of boring. Hopefully this one will spark some intrest? :D_**

**_ANYWAYS, I forgot to give a shoutout to pattyheartcake who was my first reviewer! YAAAY! (: But, she has seemed to dissapear )": I hope this chapter will bring her back! :)_**

_Well I just heard the news today _

_Seems my life is gonna change _

_I close my eyes, begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

(_Renesmee's POV_)

One agonizing week had gone by, Esme did her best to try and cheer me up and I felt bad for brushing her off every time she did.

But I was just so worried about my Jacob. He could be hurt right now, or . . . even dead.

The ripple of nausea spasming though out my stomach brought me out of my thoughts, I gasped and clutched at my stomach. I raced to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before heaving up all of my stomachs contents. I felt cold hands hold my long hair away from my face as I threw up every last thing in my stomach. My head spun and a cold sweat broke out all over my body.

My stomach heaved again, releasing a small amout of liquid. I moaned and collapse against the toilet.

"Renesmee, dear - what's wrong?"

I swallowed the bile taste in my mouth and shook my head, moaning as my emptied stomach heaved again. My head swirled and my vision blurred, I groaned when my stomach spasmed once more. "Oh - sweetheart!" Esme cried as she rubbed my back.

I spit out what I could and slowly stood, my knees buckled and Esme caught me just in time, "Oh, my!" She murmured. My bones ached so badly that I couldn't even process my thoughts. I rinsed my mouth out and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked_ green_!

"What . . . ?" I trailed off, the bags under my eyes were evident and my face seemed to be swollen. I let out an exasperated gasp as my small fingers ran themselves over my face.

"You look so ill, darling." Esme murmured. "Let's get you into bed," She ushered me away from the mirror and down the hall. She pushed my bedroom door open and helped me inside. I collapsed onto my bed and let out a deep breath.

"Esme," I croaked. "I'm sick, aren't I?"

Esme wrung her hands nervously. "Well, sweetheart - you could be. But, I know you don't get sick out of the blue like this. You haven't been exposed to anything . . . " She trailed off, looking me dead in the eyes.

I gave her an annoyed look, "What are you trying to say?"

She bit her lip, "How are you feeling right now?"

I furrowed my brows, "Um. Shity?" I offered, she gave me a stern look. I held up my hands in surrender, "Alright - well, I just wanna barf. I'm pretty dizzy, and I'm aching. Isn't that signs of the flu or something?"

She sighed and glided over to me, she placed her cold hand on my forehead. "What are you doing?" I looked up at the hand on my head the bed I could,

"Feeling your temperature, or trying to." She sighed an furrowed her brows. "I'll be right back, Carlisle has to have a thermometer in his study. She rushed away and was back seconds later, holding some white thingy.

"Open wide, and life your tongue up." I did as she said and she placed the little white, plastic stick thing under my tongue. "Close your mouth." I gulped and closed my mouth, We waited for thirty seconds before the thing buzzed and bleeped. I jumped at how loud the noise was until Esme pulled it out of my mouth.

"105.3, normal. I don't believe you have the flu." She set the white thingy on the table next to me and gave me a pointed look.

"What was that . . . thing?" I mumbled, staring incredulously at the device on the table next to me.

She chuckled, "A thermometer."

I bit my lip, "Oh." I replied softly.

She sighed and sat next to me on the bed, "Sweetheart, I understand how you're feeling. When I was human, I felt the same way at one time."

I knitted my brows, looking quite puzzled. "You did?"

She nodded her head, "Mmhmm, it wasn't pleasant."

I made a weird face, "It isn't."

"I would wake up every morning, and throw up for two weeks straight. It was awful, I could barely look at food. And when I did, I would just heave it back out." She chuckled and shook her head, a sad smile ghosted at her lips. "So, I went to the doctor."

"Carlisle isn't here, and we can't leave." I pointed out softly, I looked at the the window, the huge wall of metal slides, and bars trying to shield the windows and the rest of the house in case of an attack. I sighed, knowing it was probably pointless.

She gave me a sad smile, "I know. But I have a theory, it might be right - it might not."

"I feel like I don't want to know," I mumbled.

"How about I tell you after you get some sleep? You look exhausted." I nodded my head and laid back, letting my curls sprawl out on the pillow. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt were Esme's cool lips on my forehead.

oOoOo

I moaned as I clutched onto the toilet for dear life, I had gotten sick yet again - throwing up what little I had in my stomach. My stomach heaved, and heaved until it was sure it had nothing left. I couldn't even look at food without feeling like I was going to die.

"Renesmee," Esme started as I washed my mouth out. "I think it's time I tell you what I think may be going on." I turned and looked at her, wiping my mouth off.

I leaned against the sink and gave her a grave look, "I swear to God if this is just me dying slowly, I might commit suicide." I joked, Esme gave me a stern look - wiping the smirk off my face.

"Renesmee, this is a very serious thing."

I nodded my head, "I can realize that."

She took an unneeded deep breath and put on her poker face, "I was born with the name Esme Anne Platt in 1895. I grew up in a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio as a happy child, I suppose. When I was a teenager, I had troubles developing a young woman's personality - well, that's what my mother always told me, thus resulting to mischief like the day I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the first time." She gleamed a smile at me,

"I was sixteen years old and had just broken my leg climbing a tree. I was bored, and thought the tree was being neglected." She chuckled and continued, "Carlisle soon moved out of town after that, but I never forgot the experience and the affection we had for each other. I would dream about meeting him at the park, out of the blue - and then we would fall in love and dance the night away." She sighed, a happy smile and a distant look crossed her face.

"I wanted to move West a few years after that, to become a school teacher, but I was silly enough to be pressured by my parents to remain in the town and marry a nice young man. At the age of twenty-two, I married Charles Evenson, hoping to please my parents and making an attempt to be happy, but I soon realized my new husband was an abusive man. I tried to be a a good wife, ignoring his abusive ways - and when I told my parents, they told me to keep quiet because divorce was not an option. Charles was drafted into World War I, and I could not have been happier. He was gone and I was free to do what I pleased to a certain extent."

"So, what does this have to do with me being sick?" I asked with raised eyebrows. She laughed and hushed me.

"Charles came home eventually, so did his beatings. I ran away, and stayed in a hotel for a few weeks. During those two weeks were when I was sick, exactly the same symptoms as yours are as of now."

"What was it?" I questioned, getting a bit antsy.

"I was pregnant." Esme finished softly.

My heart nearly stopped, was Emse implying that I was - no, I couldn't be.

Could I?

Was I?

My hand flew to my stomach, I swallowed the lump and looked down at where my hand rested. I pushed the fabric of my shirt up and almost fainted when I felt it.

My suspicions had been confirmed, I was infact; pregant.


	27. Seth

**OMG. I'm SO SO SO Sorry I made you guys wait for so long, I knew I said I would update but I just could not find the time I thought I had. I could barely even send the beta'd chapters back to the author I'm betaing for. So once again I'm so sorry my crazy schedual has made you guys wait this long.**

(Nessie's POV)

No. I couldn't be!

_Oh yes you are_, my consiounce taunted me. I fisted my hair, this just adds up to even more trouble. What was I going to do about school? Would I go back? What about Jacob, it's his job!

"Renesmee, dear - I know this is a lot to take in . . ."

A unexpected sob broke out of my chest, "Nana, I'm not ready! I can't do this, what - what if Jacob d - d" I blubbered, I can't ever bring myself to say that.

"Shh, sweetheart - it's all right."

I clung to her rock body, grateful that she was the one here with me. "Nana, I just - I just miss him so m - much!" I cried through hot tears and loud sobs. "I told myself I would be strong and not cry, because my Jacob would want me to be strong - but I can't be strong anymore. I need him so much," I whispered brokenly, "I wanted to be strong like him, and now a week has gone by and I just don't know why it has been this long." I sniffed, "And I'm pregnant now - and - and I can't even tell him because he's not here!"

"Just let it out, sweetie. Just tell me." She cooed as she rocked me back and forth like I was a child again.

"I wish we could have gotten married, I wish Jacob was my husband more than anything now. I'm so torn, Nana." She ran her fingers through my hair, combing it softly to soothe me.

"Everything will be fine, they'll come back and we'll be fine." Esme said softly,

I shook my head, "What if they're all gone? Those children of the moon are so ruthless, and Aro knows how to kill shape shifters. Oh God, Nana. I won't be able to forgive myself if we lose anyone in this war just to protect me! It'd be all my fault!"

"I found this new recipe for chocolate cake, I think you would like it. How about we make it together, okay? Just like when you were little we would bake together, remember that?"

I nodded feebly, "Yeah..."

I let Esme help me to the kitchen, but all I could think about was the possible miniscule baby growing inside of me as we walked to the kitchen.

oOoOo

"Renesmee, would you crack the egg's for me, dear?"

I liked my lips and nodded, cracking two of the three egg's easily. As I went to crack the third egg, the sound of screeching metal and a long, loud howl caused me to completely break the egg. Grandma Esme flew over to me, holding me behind her as she crouched low.

"Esme, Renesmee? Where are you!" Seth's loud voice brought grandma out of her crouch. I ran ahead of grandma and into the living room.

"Seth!" I cried, I ran over to him and hugged his half naked body. "Where is everyone, where is Jacob? My parents?"

He grew quiet, "We have to go,"

I backed away from him, "What do you mean?"

"Nessie, we're loosing. Jacob told me to come get you, and leave as soon as I could. Esme, you can come or stay - but I need to get Renesmee out of here right now."

I froze, my breathing stopped and my eyes glazed over. I looked at my nana in panic. I watched her flash out of the room and back in the room, a small, leather duffle in had. She gave it to me quickly and pushed me into Seth. "Go, I love you so much. But, just go." She gave me a fleeting glance before burring out of the house, leaving Seth and I alone.

Seth didn't waste any time as he pulled me out of the door. He let go of me and jumped off the porch, phasing in the process. He whined at me, and nodded to his back. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and climbed on, fisting his fur as he took off in a mad dash.

_Seth, please tell my Jacob that I love him so much, and that I have so much to tell him but I just can't do it right now. _I pushed my thoughts into Seth, hoping he'd be able to hear them. Wolf Seth whined, and nodded his large head. I sighed and held on tighter to the sandy wolf, trying to imagine his warmth was Jacob's.

* * *

**Gah, I know this is one short mother fucking chapter (excuse my excessive french, I am very frustrated.). I have so much more to write, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting another day, because that is what it would take for me to write the extra four thousand words I was planing on writing for this. SO PLEASEE FORGIVE ME, And my delayed update. D:**


	28. Trouble

I honestly don't like this chapter to much, I might scrap it and rewrite it - but I knew you guys would want an update so I'm giving it to you!

**ALSO - School starts for me on MONDAY, So updates will most likely only be on weekends now! **

(Nessie's POV)

We ran for what seemed like hours, Seth never slowed. Sometimes he would whine, or growl. He was seeing everything his brothers were seeing. He was watching the war like a bystander. After another long while, he slowed to a trot, and then completely stopped. I jumped off his back and looked at him curiously. He went behind a tree and came back out human, wearing only cut offs. He heaved himself onto the ground, against a tree. I did the same. He never met my eyes while I stared at him, something bad must have just happened.

"Seth," I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Who's all gone?" I ask as a single tear escapes my eye. He gives me a grave look,

"Zeke, Matthew and - " He licked his lips, his hands shaking. "Embry."

My mouth fell open as I chocked on a small sob, Embry was the closest to Jacob - he would be devastated.

Hell, I was devastated. I had only talked to the man once or twice, but still . . .

He didn't deserve to die.

"How?"

Seth closed his eyes, "He saved Rosalie, her back was turned for a second and one of the children of the moon jumped towards her, but Embry stopped it. The thing just bit his neck - "

I held my hand up, silencing him. "I get it."

He sighed, "A bunch of vamps are gone."

"My family?" I questioned, fear creeping into my mind.

He shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"Then who?" I ask, worry etched into my face.

"All those American and European nomads, Jasper was pretty upset about some Peter guy. Uh, Tanya - that Amun guy and his mate. And the little one...what's her name..."

"Tia?" I asked softly, the tears running more freely now.

"Yeah...her."

I buried my face in my hands, "Seth, If I - this is all my fault. So many are gone because of me!" I sobbed harder, holding my face and my stomach as it twisted. I jerked and turned towards the tree, throwing up the food I had eaten earlier. My stomach rolled once more before I was empty again. I whimpered and clutched my stomach, I wiped my mouth and moved away from the tree, lying on a pile of leaves. It was past midnight and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Ness . . . what - are you sick?" He asked, I looked up to meet his curious eyes.

I shook my head. "I thought they cured the bite . . . " he trailed off.

"They did Seth, It's not the bite and I'm not sick."

He furrowed his brows. "Then what?"

I licked my dry lips, "Seth . . . I'm pregnant."

Seth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "Wait, _what_?"

I nodded my head, "You and Esme only know, I just found out . . . God, Seth - if anything happens to Jake . . . I don't know what I'll do!"

"So you and Jake . . . while you were, um dying - don't you think that was kind of stupid?"

I furrowed my brows, "He didn't . . . how did you not know? He said the pack sees everything."

Seth shrugged, "Jake's strong, his mind is really strong. He can keep things hidden from us but still be completely open. Sam never could do that."

I blinked a few times. Jacob is strong, he was being strong - I had to be strong too. Just for my Jacob.

"Will you phase, and tell me what's happening?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my body.

Seth nodded and got up, he stretched and left me for a minuet or two before returning in the shape of a wolf. He whined and laid on the ground next to me. I ran my fingers through his sandy fur and listened to the noises he made. His eyes were glazed over as he stared into the distance. We sat there for a long time, Seth whined and whimpered and occasionally growled. But then, he went rigid.

He stopped moving and he shot up off the ground. His hackles raised and his teeth barred, his ears were flat against his skull as he crouched low on the ground. I held my breath, afraid to move. I clutched my stomach, feebly attempting to keep my unborn child safe. Seth stayed like that for several minuets, but then his noises got louder. I looked in the direction he was snarling, and saw a vampire and child of the moon. My heart almost stopped seeing them. It was Jane's twin, Alec.

Alec had a power, and that wasn't a good thing.

"We've searched high and low for you, do you know that?" He started, a scowl on his face. "It was so hard for this thing - " He nodded to one of the children of the moon "to keep up, because when the sun would rise I would have to wait an entire day for it to change back. It's even harder fighting, but we make it work. The day is our only disadvantage. Your friends and family seemed to find that out on the first day, nearly killing all of our children of the moon allies. Just when we start to win, the sun comes up and we begin to lose." he sighed, "It's been exhausting, so that is why Aro sent us to find you. We went to the house first, and the only scent I could pick up was that_ dogs_." He glared at Seth and gained composher.

Seth growled again, and the werewolf on Alec's side growled louder, it began to stand on it's two feet and for a fraction of a second Seth seemed to shrink in fear.

"But now that we've found you, the rest of your family will live."

My breath caught, I let out a whimper. "Who - what did you do!" I screeched,

He chuckled. "Poor mumsy and daddy, and grandma and grandpa. The big burly one too - it's a shame, Bella and Edward were quite talented." His lip twitched into a smile for a moment. "But our ruthless dogs didn't care," Soon, he was beaming.

My body grew cold as my heart pounded loudly, I felt my face get clammy and black dots spot over my vision.

More than half of my family was gone . . .

I chocked on a sob, and then let it out. I stood up shakily, and wiped at my tears angrily.

"You - you murderers!" I screamed as I jumped onto Alec, ripping his head off without even trying. I dismangled his body with a burning flare in my heart, "You cold hearted, no good italian royalty!" I yelled as I tossed him all around. I turned towards the beast, and didn't feel scared as it snarled at me. I heard Seth bark behind me but I ignored it, jumping on to the grotesque creature. I scratched and bit it, clinging onto it's back so it couldn't get it's jaws around me. I squeezed it's ribcage with every ounce of strength I had. I listened to the bones crack and the animal falling limp under me, changing back into a human. I swallowed hard and got off of it, my whole body shaking with hatred.

"Nessie . . ." Seth's soft voice brought me out of my haze, I turned and met his eyes. Tears welled up and then spilled over as I turned and looked at the bloody and mangled body of the beast and the unrecognizable one of Alec.

My hand flew over my mouth as the wind threw the scent of fresh blood to my nose. I turned away and felt my stomach heave up nothing but acid and water. I bent over the tree and panted.

I was a murderer. I was the same, or worse then the Volturi. I had just killed out of pure hatred and revenge. I didn't even think as I tore them apart, all I saw was red.

Soon, tears flew off my face and onto the ground. Seth's warm arms pulled me into a hug.

"Nessie - he lied. He was lying, everyone's okay. You're family is okay. All of the children of the moon are gone, Jake just took out the last one. All we have left are half of the guard and the ancients."

I stopped moving.

"Jacob's okay, right?"

Seth nodded. I let out a shaky breath and pulled away from him. "He saw, didn't he. In your thoughts. They saw everything."

He stayed silent, but nodded once.

"Does Jacob know?" I questioned,

"Not yet, I kept that from everyone. I figured you wanted that a secret."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you Seth, really."

He shrugged, "You're the closest thing I have for a sister, Leah's just . . . not her."

"Is she . . . fighting?"

"Against her will, when she found out it was for you she flipped."

I sighed and pursed my lips. I sat on the ground again, bringing my knees up to my chest. "Are there any more wolves . . . gone?"

Seth shook his head and sat down with me. "What about the rest of the vampires?" I questioned,

Seth stayed quiet, trying to think. After several minuets he spoke up. "The Romanians are gone, two more that were with Tanya . . . and I think that's it."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think it'll be over?"

He stayed silent, and shrugged. "I don't know - soon, I hope. I know the pack is dying to get some rest." He paused to yawn. "We're all exhausted,"

I nodded my head, and rolled my shoulders. Letting my mind wander. "Hey, how about we move on from this place, I really don't want to sleep next to . . . " He nodded over to the scene.

I shuddered and got up quickly, retrieving matches from my bag. I tossed a blazing match onto Alec's remains and watched as the fire quickly spread onto the beast next to him. I covered my nose when the scent of the burning flesh whooshed past me. I turned away, and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a grunt and looked up to see Seth in wolf form again. I furrowed my brows but jumped onto his back quickly, he took off seconds later - in a completely different direction we were headed in earlier. I was confused, but decided to hold my questions for him until later.

We ran in comfortable silence, but I soon found myself exhausted enough to fall asleep on a galloping wolfs back . . .


	29. Anthony Christopher

**Hello everyone, OMG I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD. BUT I HAVE EXPLANATIONS. It is a fact that my computer was SHIT, just absolute SHIT. & right after my computer went out, I got a severe concussion & broke my collar bone at my game when I got football tackled into the goal post. I ended up blacking out and had to be rushed to the ER blah blah blah. soo, i hope this update makes all of you not hate me as much as you should. lol. even though it's also, another mother fucker that's to short.**

(Nessie's POV)

"Aro's gone." Seth said the second he phased back, coming out from behind a tree with a hard expression on his face. "Cauis was just about to be taken down when I phased back. They thought that one guy would be back with you by now, and since you weren't anywhere to be seen they didn't know what to do. Jake took out Aro with Leah's help."

I nodded my head, breathing in a shaky breath. "He's not hurt?"

Seth shook his head 'no' quickly.

"What now, Seth?"

He sighed and sat down. "We sit . . . and wait."

"Like ducks?"

"Pretty much."

I stayed quiet for the majority of the wait, just thinking. Thinking about Jacob mostly, and . . . our baby.

Just thinking about how there was a child growing inside of me

"Whatcha gonna name it?" Seth asked, as if on que with my thoughts." I snorted.

"No clue."

He chuckled, "C'mon, name it Seth since I'm the bestest best werewolf bud you have!"

"What's your middle name, Seth?" I questioned, an idea coming to mind.

"Uhh, Christopher. Why?"

"Anthony Christopher Black." I smiled in triumph, "Dad's middle name is Anthony." I told him when he gave me a weird look.

"Ohhh," he said with sudden realization. "I like it."

"And for a girl . . . Sarah Rose?"

Seth smiled, "Surprised it's not Sarah Bella Black."

I rolled my eyes, "That's to predictable."

Seth started laughing, "I'm honored you'd name your son after me . . . If Jacob even agrees with those names. You know he'll have a fit with the Rose part." I snorted and nodded my head in agreement.

"You're completely right about that, Seth." I said with a bright smile.

A loud wolf howl killed our laughter, both Seth and I froze and looked at each other. "Good or Bad?" I questioned

Seth's face twisted, "Bad, very, very bad."


	30. 1,000 years

**I'm sorry for all the short chapters, this story is near it's end and i can't find it in myself to write longer chapters right now. a lot's happened lately and it's prett difficult to actually sit down and write a good chappie. The next chapter WILL be long, even if it means working on it nonstop.**

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer_

(Nessie's POV)

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked, concern swallowing me whole. He had phased, his ears pressed flat against his head as he whined and whimpered. He gave me a look and motioned to his back, I quickly got on and he went on a mad dash. I had to grip him tightly to keep myself from fallling off. An hour had gone by, when it only seemed like minuets. I was hit with the aroma of burned vampire and blood. I saw the piles of purple ash with smoke rising off of it, I immediatly spotted Marcus and four other vampires next to him. All in similar attire. Bodys of blooded humans surrounded them, who I could only guess were the children of the moon at one point.

I saw my family together, I saw the wolves who were left, all back in human form. Leah, Quil, Brady, Collin, three other wolves I didn't know and - my brows furrowed when I didn't see Jacob. Seth came to a stop and I got off immediately. I slowly walked over to my family, to see Carlisle and my father kneeling over someone. A deep screech made me halt in my tracks, I closed my eyes. "No, no, no." I cried softly, finding myself running towards them.

"Jacob!" I screamed when my mother held me back. Her cold arms keeping me from him. "Mom, mom - please. Mom, please let me see. Please!"

Her arms let me go, and I was at his side instantly. His face was scrunched up in agony, he held back a scream and thrashed his head from side to side.

"It's just like the newborn war," Carlisle told my father. "except worse, much worse. I can smell the blood inside of his body, his ribs have punctured his lungs. His hip is completely shattered." Carlisle's worried eyes met mine, he quickly looked away and went back to inspecting Jacob.

"What happened?" I whispered to my father, I held Jacobs hand and ran my fingers through his cropped hair. His face relaxed a bit, and his grip on my hand tightened greatly. My hand was uncomfortable, but I sucked it up. It was helping him.

"Shh," I whispered as I kissed his temple, cradling his face and placing kisses where ever I could.

"He saved your mother," was all dad said.

"Jacob?" I asked softly, looking at his eyes that were squeezed shut.

His eyes flashed open and met mine, they were coal black and stressed. "Nessie," he said through a groan. "Nessie, you need to go. You'll ge-get hurt." he said, barely above a painful whisper. He coughed once, and blood came out. I turned my head away, not wanting to see him like this.

"Grandpa," I whimpered. "please, help him."

Jacobs loudest scream came after I said that, and I couldn't take anymore. I moved myself away from him, covering my face in my hands and collapsing into Seth's arms.

"Seth," I cried as I held onto him. "please tell me he's going to be okay?"

Seth stayed silent, something I was not used to.


	31. Right Kind Of Perfect

_Cause there'll be no more sunlight if I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away _

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain_

(Nessie's POV)

Marcus had declared the 'war' over. Once his brothers had died, and their wives; he stopped everything. But he hadn't stopped it in time, seconds before he ordered his line to fall back . . . Jacob threw himself in front of my mother, and saved her. The vampire wrapped himself around my Jacob and squeezed, squeezed until Uncle Emmett tore his head off and untangled the cold body from Jacob.

I sighed and sat at the foot of my bed, staring at my plush white carpet. Everything of worry had left me, everything except Jacob. He was the only one I could think about, worry about. Grandpa worked for hours, Daddy and Rose helped. They worked so fast, hoping Jacobs healing would kick in immediately. But, for some reason it didn't. His healing was delayed, and that really worried Grandpa. He didn't know what was wrong, daddy figured it was just the toll Jake took. The impact it had on the human part of his body, to much to handle in a way.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and squeezed my eyes shut. Wanting the burn of my tears to leave me alone. I just wanted to stop crying, all I had been doing recently was cry. I was so damn emotional, and then I was eating like crazy. Daddy figured it out once we got back home and while he worked on Jacob. Due to my thunderous thoughts, and my symptoms. Also, Grandma's thoughts gave it away.

Once daddy, Rose and Grandpa completely fixed Jake the most they could, daddy came barging down the stairs in a furry. There were so many things he was upset with, so many things he still hadn't recovered from...that no one really had.

Daddy tried to yell at me, but he couldn't do it. Maybe it was the look on my face. The look of being lost, utterly hurt - the hopeless look, I looked empty. Barely holding onto reality. Everything had crashed down on both of us that tiny second we looked at each other.

The fact that the Volturi had actually chased me down, actually tried to track me to my death. That they had me running and fighting for my life in the middle of no where. The fact that I actually had died for a little bit, the fact that I wasn't invincible like my vampire relatives. That I was so breakable, fragile like a human even if my strength was inhuman, I was still _human_. I can cry, bleed, eat, sleep, _carry a child_.

A freak of nature, an odd miracle. Completely fascinating but otherwise deadly.

All that, and more, came falling onto us. Shocking us like a thousand lighting bolts. Burning our mind, holding us captive. Making us feel it all. Relive it, see it again and again. I remember how hard my body shook when dad held me that night. How much my eyes burned from all my crying, how my chest hurt so bad because I could barely breath. We stayed like that for a little while, he sat there and held me while I cried. While I let everything I had been feeling out.

I thought I let everything out, so why was I still crying? Why did my eyes still produce tears, if I thought I was all out?

Maybe it was because Jacob wasn't waking up, it's been a week. Two since I've figured out I was pregnant. I'm two weeks pregnant. That was a little hard to grasp onto still, I've been so reckless. I'm carrying a child, my child. Jacob's child. _Our_ child. I'm so careful now. I don't run, I don't do anything that could hurt my little baby. I stay in my room, or in the music room and play piano. I listen to whatever my body craves, if I want ice cream - I eat ice cream. Before human food would disgust me, but the baby likes it . . . so I like it.

This baby is like me, an odd miracle. I just want Jacob to wake up so he can find out the good news. To find out that we're having a baby. Us, having a _baby_.

Jacob can go back to work, I can just be home schooled again for the rest of the year. Seth can go back to school if he chooses to, or be home schooled with me . . . if he would like. I'm not going back to a place that could potentially harm my baby, I'm keeping myself safe.

But what will Jacob say when he goes back to work, what will his excuse be? When I pushed those worries away, so I could solely focus on Jacob . . . I never actually thought of what Jacob would do. Would his job still be open for him? What about the hockey team . . . they lost their coach for nearly two months. We've been missing for a month and a half. I haven't asked anyone if they talked to the school, if they gave them a solid explanation.

"We said during winter break you went to Africa and caught a sleeping sickness, and you've been receiving treatment in Switzerland." Daddy said, I looked up suddenly to see him leaning against the wall.

"How long have you?"

"Seconds, I - "

"Heard my thoughts from downstairs," I finished for him quietly.

"What about Jacob?"

"Seth called the school, posing as his father saying that him and Jacob had to travel back home on a family emergency; since they are 'cousins'."

"The school bought it?" I asked, sounding confused.

Daddy nodded, "Seth just told them since it was such a big emergency, neither of them could send in forms of proof. Carlisle did that for them after you and Jacob left."

I nodded, "So, what now?"

Daddy pursed his lips, "Well, before any of this happened we actually wanted to move. Carlisle really doesn't enjoy the hospital he is at. We were thinking of moving back to the states, and you don't have to continue school. In reality, you technically have forever to go back to school. So, if you would like . . . you can hold off school until further notice."

A smile grew on my face, I was finally feeling a bit of happiness with the fact that daddy actually said he accepted my pregnancy, and was letting me stay at home and care for my child.

"And, also . . . seeing as how you never got that wedding, Alice wants to know if you would like to actually have a real wedding when we move and Jacob is better."

My smile grew to a grin, "Oh, daddy. You don't really mean it, do you? Please say you do!"

"I do, peanut."

Hot tears leaked from my eyes as I got off my bed and ran to my fathers arms, hugging him as I cried.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"I'm so happy, dad. I'm just so happy, and when Jacob is better . . . God, I'll be sobbing with happiness. I love you so much, dad. Thank you, thank you for everything. For protecting me, and accepting me - just for everything daddy." I hugged him tighter as I hid my head in his shoulder and cried, making his t-shirt damp.

His cold arms wrapped themselves around me, and his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'll always protect, accept and love you, Renesmee. You're my little girl, my only little girl. I love you, more than my own life."

I sniffled and fingered the locket my mother gave me on my first christmas, the locked that still laid on my chest after all these years. A locket I'd never take off. I was so used to it being there, I sometimes forgot I wore it still.

Life from then on got better, so much better. Jacob woke up two days after that, while Grandpa was giving me an ultrasound . . . or attempting to. Grandpa couldn't get a visual of the baby, because the fetus was to strong. Sort of like how I was when momma was pregnant with me. When Jacob woke up, grandpa was in the middle of explaining why he couldn't see the baby and how that could be bad. Momma came rushing into the room, smiling so big.

"He's awake," was all she said. I wiped the goo off my stomach, pulled my shirt down and went rushing to see Jacob. I threw the door open, and gave him a startle. But when our eyes met, we both smiled so big.

"Jacob," I said, a bit out of breath. I ran to him, and collapsed into his open arms. He held me so tight and kissed me all over, my nose, my eyes, my neck, my chest, my shoulders - everywhere.

"God, you're okay. You're not dead, you're okay. My sweet Nessie, you don't know how happy I am to been holding you right now. The fraction of a second when your heart stopped beating and you stopped moving, I thought I'd never have you in my arms again . . . but here you are. And I'm so, so, _so_ happy for that. You're so healthy, so beautiful. I love you,_ I love you so much_." he whispered how much he loved me over and over again, I nodded and sobbed as he held me and rocked my back and forth. I was right when I told daddy I would be sobbing with happiness, I was crying so hard - harder than that one night.

"Nessie, honey - honey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, worry taking over his voice.

I shook my head and gave him a smile. "Because I'm happy, I'm so happy, my beautiful Jacob. I'm so happy, and grateful. _I'm so damn happy_." I laughed while I let out another happy sob. I took Jacob's face roughly in my small hands and crashed his lips against mine. Our kiss was frantic, and rough. Our teeth hit each other as we both frantically meshed our lips together. We had been so long without each other, I showed Jacob all my feelings while we kissed. I showed him what we had went through, how happy I was that we still stood above it all. We were still strong, even if we were barely holding onto reality by a thread.

But that thread was strong, it would hold our burdens with ease. Nothing would change that.

After we calmed down, and my crying had stopped, I told him about what my father and I talked about.

"Do you still want to get married?" I questioned him, suddenly feeling shy.

Jacob gave me a quizzical look, "What kind of question is that? Of course I still want to make you my wife, gorgeous." he gave me a smile and kissed my lips tenderly. A quick peck, but I still cherished every second of it.

"Promise me something, my Jacob?" I asked, taking a hold of his large hands.

"Anything."

"Would you still want to marry me if I tell you th-that I'm pregnant?" I bit my lip, and held my breath. My eyes searched his dark ones for any emotion, for his reaction.

"You-you're what?"

I licked my lips nervously and took a deep breath. I repositioned myself on my knees in front of him, and moved his hands to my stomach. I moved his hand under my shirt and on top of my small bump. The bump moved the second he placed his hand over it. His shocked, wide eyes went from my stomach to mine. Soon a beaming grin graced his lips.

"You're pregnant." he said mostly to himself, still smiling.

"I am."

"I'm a-a father, a dad. And-and you're a mom. We're parents . . . you and me. Us . . that's our child. In there." he took a shaky breath, and smiled again.

"Ar-are you happy?" I stuttered the question, feeling more nervous then I know I should feel.

He gave me an unreadable expression, "Why would you ask that? Again with the stupid questions, honey." he chuckled. "I'm ecstatic, if the doc would let me I'd be jumping for joy and probably dancing. All I can tell you is that once again, you have single handling made me the happiest man in the entire world. You always have and always will. This just adds to my list of why you're amazing, perfectly amazing in every way. I love you, Nessie." he smirked, "More than my own life. Much more than that, then anyone."

I can successfully say that I am the happiest girl in the world. I have a fiance that loves me so much that it hurts, a child on the way, family that loves me, friends - I have everything I will ever want or need. I have more than what I'll ever need and I'm so grateful for that. So very grateful.

Finally, I see . . . that I am the right kind of perfect.

**The end. **

* * *

**woooooo! I did it! FINISHED. I like this story where it stood, and I felt like it was time for an ending. Because you guys could already guess what's next...SEQUEL! :DDDDD**

**Thank you ALL for being faithful readers and sticking with me thought everything! Love you all SO MUCH! **

**The sequel won't be coming out for a while, not until I finish at least two or three of my other stories. Until the sequel, I hope you all read my other stories in progress! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**xoxo .Forever**


	32. FINISHED :D

Once again, I would like to thank every single reviewer! It means so much, and I'm so sad to know that this fic is FINISHED! :"D

I'm shooting for the sequel to come out in about four months, so mid April!

Once again, thank you all so much!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox LOVE YOU ALL! :D


End file.
